Just Friends
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Fourth in the 'Friends' series. It is a new year, and Sky and the gang are facing more problems than ever. There is a brand new enemy, Shadow is still out there, and more importantly, a boy from Sky's past returns into her life, making Sky nervous. But that is only the beginning. Will Sky cope with her feelings? Will they win in the end? Rated T for swearing and what not. ENJOY!
1. Welcome Back Dusker

**A/N- Wassup? This is TOBN here with the fourth addition to the Friends series! **

**I know I said this was gonna be 2015, but I seriously could not wait. That is good for you guys though! Expect a update at least once every week; I can't spend much time on the computer and I still need to type up the episodes.**

**Since it is nearing the end of December , I am gonna tell you the ****visitor/views toll! I have received...**

**2,773 Views and** **970 Visitors!**

**Thank you for all the support you have given me for the last few stories; It inspired me to write more! My birth-month brought a lot of improvement. So thank you!**

**So I will skip the rambling and emotional speeches and get right to the first chapter of Just Friends!**

**As you might know, this is a alternate Season 2, so Rory and Erica are dating, and Ethan and Sarah are dating! And thanks to MBAV Fan, I have decided on a pairing name for Benny and Sky: Besky! It sounded really cute, so thank MBAV Fan for that!**

**I am excited for this season! It will introduce more of Sky's past, and some romantic things too ;)**

**So leave a review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just the plot twists and my OC Sky. Plus, the new OC in this story!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 1: Welcome Back Dusker

* * *

_Sky and the boy sat in the moving car, silence filling the inside. Sky examined the boy's features for the last time she would see him.  
_

_He had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His hair shagged a bit and his mouth twitched just a bit that it would make a beautiful, small smile. He fiddled with his t-shirt as Sky fiddled with the headband buried in her blonde curls. _

_The silence continued until Mrs. Bryans spoke up._

_"Um...Mark..Sky..you can borrow $20 if you want to go to McDonald's. Y'know...like a little date." She handed the two kids a twenty dollar bill as the two Gr. 6 children exchanged looks._

_"Okay." Mark's British voice rung through the car. Sky just nodded. "I'm fine with that." She whispered. Mr. Bryans looked at the two kids through his rear-view window and smiled._

_"Good. We are here now guys." Sky nodded as she peered through the window, reading the sign and sighed._

_'Arizona Airport'_

_She climbed out and Mark and herself went to help with the luggage. But Mrs. Bryans stopped them, tucking the twenty bill that was in the pocket of her jacket securely. She smiled kindly._

_"You kids have fun now. We'll meet you at the place where the plane will leave. The sign is number three, okay? The plane leaves in three hours at three o'clock" Mark and Sky exchanged looks once more and Mark smiled genuinely._

_"Thank you Mrs. Bryans. I will make sure I bring your daughter back as soon as possible." Mr. Bryans chuckled as Sky blushed lightly. "Thanks Mark." _

_And with that, the two kids skipped into the airport._

_Sky and Mark walked towards the nearest McDonald's and ordered a light snack. _

_The two friends sat down and ate in silence. Sky nervously chewed on her french fry as Mark dipped his chicken nugget in ketchup and chomped on it._

_They continued this way until Mark finally spoke up._

_"Um...hey..are you okay?" Sky looked into his sapphire eyes and sadly smiled. "Sort of." Mark's smile deflated. _

_"I know you are disappointed Sky. I don't want you to leave either." Sky blinked back tears. "I-I know Mark...it's just...I will miss you." Mark sniffed back tears of his own as Sky finally gave up and cried._

_Mark hugged her tightly. "I will miss you trooper." Sky giggled softly. "You too soldier." _

_And for the first time in what seemed like ages, they laughed._

_They talked about Sky's journey to Whitechapel, and recounted some good memories._

_Mark and Sky stood up and threw out their garbage and Mark looked at the clock. They had exactly three minutes before Sky's flight left. They quickly arrived at Station Three. Sky's parents caught sight of them and smiled._

_"There you two are! Just in time." Mr. Bryans patted Mark's __back, making Sky laugh a bit. "So, your parents know you here?" He hesitated, before nodding. _

_"I guess. I am taking a train back home, so I will be fine." Mrs. Bryans turned to face them sadly._

_"Um..I hate to interrupt...but we have to go." Sky sniffed back tears as she nodded. Mr. Bryans smiled at Mark._

_"Stay good champ." He said. A flicker of regret and guilt was shown in a smirk. "Good? Me? Of course." He said slowly, that no one suspected anything._

_Sky was left alone with Mark as her parents made the final arrangements. They stood in silence._

_"Um...I hate goodbyes." Mark admitted. Sky nodded, silent tears dripping down her cheeks._

_"Me too Mark..." He sniffled a bit. _

_"Bye. I am just gonna say bye." He said, his British voice sounding sad. Sky ruffled his hair._

_"I'll miss you soldier." He ran his hand in her blonde curls and smiled._

_"You too trooper." _

_Before Sky could leave, Mark grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, catching her by surprise. She yelped as Mark held her close._

_And kissed her._

_It was soft and passionate and filled with love. They pulled apart for air and smiled._

_"I'll never forget you Sky." She nodded, slightly dazed._

_"Me too."_

_And with a heavy heart, Mark watched Sky walk to her future, far, far, far away._

* * *

Sky shot up.

She looked at her clock.

It was 10 pm. She sighed in defeat.

She started to have these dreams of her former friend too often. She missed him dearly, but lately, she felt weird.

Like someone was watching.

Her spellmaster's instinct had even hinted a return, of who knows who. Sky knew it was to come soon, and she awaited it.

Sighing in defeat, she plopped right back down on her bed.

Suddenly, a truck was heard on the other side of the street. She peered out the window and gasped.

It was a moving truck. A brunette stood by the truck, shaking the worker's hand. Sky pulled out her black-framed glasses to be even more surprised.

She ran downstairs, still in her pj's, and rushed out into the cool air. She dashed across the street and took a closer look at the brunette stranger.

He was exactly as she remembered him. Except he had longer, brown hair and looked a bit more buff than back then. She panted, not believing who she was seeing. She smiled a small smile, that turned into a grin, that turned into small laughs of disbelief. The figure turned around and gasped in surprise, mirroring Sky's shock.

"You." Sky said, gasping for some sense. Of course it was him. But was it really? _I mean, I never saw him for years. What if this is a twisted dream? _She thought blissfully. She quickly pinched herself and closed her eyes for three seconds.

Three hours.

Station Three.

Flight at three o'clock.

Three minutes before she left.

Three minutes until kiss that could change their lives

Now it took nearly three years for him to come back.

And it took three seconds to believe this was real.

That he was real.

Standing right in front of her.

"You." His British voice rung in the night sky. She grinned as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Mark." She whispered in his ear. He laughed.

''Who else?" They laughed.

But alas...it was someone else.

Except you won't know that.

* * *

Ethan sadly sat by his window thinking of her again.

Sarah.

He missed her terribly and he wanted her to come back more than anything.

And he may have gotten his wish.

As Ethan scrolled through websites on his computer, something odd caught his attention.

_Another teen goes missing: Neighbors say that she was a quiet girl who hated pictures and was alone most of the time._

Ethan knew this must have been another edition to the recent "Vampire attacks", and Ethan copied and pasted the article's link onto a new email and sent it to Sky, Benny, Erica, Rory and...Sarah.

A whisk of wind blasted past Ethan's window, catching him by surprise. He looked out the window to see a familiar face.

Sarah's.

"So...are you gonna let me in or what?" Ethan, still stunned, let her in. Sarah kissed him passionately as soon as she walked in. Ethan kissed back of course, and the two fell apart. Ethan laughed in joy.

"Oh my sweet! You are back!" He spun her around as she smiled gleefully.

"For good." Sarah smiled

"I'm never leaving you again." Ethan kissed her deeply.

"I'll make sure of that. " Sarah laughed, and so did he.

All of the sudden, another whisk of wind, this time, a little harder, blew through Ethan's window once more. Sarah and Ethan yelped in surprise as three vampires, or so they seemed, were standing outside Ethan's window. Sarah gulped as she flashed her fangs. Ethan quickly grabbed a stake beside his bed.

The three vampires were made of two older guys, and a girl, who looked like she was younger than ten, but probably older. The girl raised a finger as her green eyes stared at them.

"It is demanded that you let us in. We may do no harm, but we are the Vampire Council, and we suggest you letting us in before anyone gets hurt." Sarah and Ethan exchanged nervous looks. Ethan sighed as he dropped his stake and rose his hands in defeat.

"Okay. Come in, but swear you won't hurt anyone." He said, hesitating just a little bit. But the girl and his vampire "bodyguards" said nothing as they climbed in. The girl shook Sarah and Ethan's hands, one by one. She smugly smiled.

"I am Anastasia. Queen of the Vampire Council." Ethan and Sarah exchanged nervous looks yet again as Ethan nervously started to speak.

"Um...hello..." He stuttered. Sarah nudged him slightly as she smiled at the girl.

"Hi! I..uh...I am the vamp here. I am Sarah and this is Ethan. What brings you here?" Anastasia just sighed gruffly, sending shivers down the couple's spines.

"I am afraid we are not here to discuss happy terms. This regards to the recent vampire attacks. We know you are in on them." Ethan and Sarah gasped.

"What? No! I am trying to solve it." Ethan exclaimed nervously as Sarah nodded. He went over to his computer as he pulled up a word document, filled with theories and article links about the vampire attacks. Anastasia examined the theories as she sighed.

"Alas, these are incorrect. Sarah, when did you return to Whitechapel?" Sarah looked stunned at how much the vampire knew, but answered "Three nights ago" softly. Anastasia sighed once more.

"That is when the vampire attacks started. We believe you and Mr. Morgan are responsible." They gaped.

"NO!" They yelled in sync. But Anastasia just shook her head. "Yes you are." Ethan ran his fingers through his hair as Sarah was on the verge of frustrated tears.

"There has to be some way we could prove ourselves innocent." Anastasia sighed. "Fine. You have 48 hours. If you don't succeed, you both are dead." Ethan and Sarah gulped as the vampire continued. "In the meanwhile, we will be questioning your friends. But we swear we won't hurt them.." She paused.

"If we don't have a reason to."

Before Ethan or Sarah could protest, the three vamps zoomed off, leaving a worried Sarah and a stressed Ethan alone in the Morgan residence.

* * *

Mark and Sky were at their lockers, talking about how Mark got here and what happened to his parents. Mark sighed.

"Um..my parents died when you left. Car crash. I got insurance and I lived on my own." Sky gasped in disbelief as she hugged the British boy. He hugged her tight as he sniffed back tears of his own. "I am so sorry Mark. I wish I met them now..." Mark fiddled with his thumbs as sighed.

"Me too." She smiled sympathetically.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar face. She dragged Mark towards her fellow spellmaster.

"Oh Mark! You need to meet Benny! " Mark rose an eye of amused curiosity as she pulled him towards the magic brunette. Benny smiled at Sky.

"Hey Sky!" His stomach burned as soon as he lay eyes on Mark. He weakly smiled.

"Um..who's your friend?" Benny said nervously. Without introduction from Sky , Mark shook Benny's hand firmally.

"Mark Peterson. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Weir." Benny smiled as Mark continued. "Sky had told me so much about you. I hope we can be friends." Benny nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course." He stuttered nervously. Mark peered over Benny's shoulder and gasped.

"As first act of friendship, I'll be the first to tell you about the two thugs coming our way." His British voice holding concern as everyone turned arou . Sky and Benny gasped.

It were two vampires.

They walked up to the crowd. They stared at Benny, sending shivers down his spine.

"The Council wants your presence immediately. Failure to doing so can cause catastrophic results..." They stared at Mark and Sky gruffly.

"For everyone."

Before Sky protest, Benny nodded quickly, signaling Sky about Mark and giving her a "I got this!" kind look.

"Okay. Let's do this quick."

And with that, Benny quickly followed the two vamps. Mark faced Sky, fear and confusion in his eyes. Sky weakly smiled.

"Uh..drama club! Always in action. " She laughed a bit. Mark smiled.

"I love the stage!" Mark then launched into a very animated conversation about drama and musicals, making Sky's mind wander from fact that her best friend had been taken by vampires.

* * *

"Benny, you need to kill Ethan and Sarah. They had done harm to our kind and must be destroyed." Benny gasped in disbelief.

Benny faced the council, denying every accuse they threw at him. And now, they were having the nerve to ask Benny, out of all people, to kill his best friends.

"Wha..What?! I can't kill my best friends! They did nothing!" Anastasia sighed.

"We asked all your friends and they all answered the same thing. You are most powerful amongst your friends, so for the last time, without anyone getting hurt, Will. You. Kill. Them?" She stated with authority. But Benny shooks his head once more.

"No. No I am not. Without anyone getting hurt? My friends will get hurt! I am not killing anyone. Can you please, just please, let them prove their innocence? " The council exchanged looks before Anastasia sighed once more, her pitch black eyes holding a stare that made Benny shiver in fear.

"Kill them. I don't want to do this to you, so kill them so you won't get hurt." But Benny stood his ground, fury rising up inside him.

"No. I will never kill my friends. You are on your own. I will protect them with all my might."

Anastasia's eyes glowed orange as Benny's did as well, before glazing back to its emerald green state. Anastasia grinned wickedly.

"But that is okay with you, isn't it? Killing them..it is okay with you right?" Benny seemed confused for a bit, his eyes flashing green and orange.

"It..is?" Anastasia nodded, slowly hypnotizing him to do her will. "Actually, you are mad at Ethan and Sarah! You want to kill them" Benny slowly nodded, his dulled mind accepting the vampire's logic, as he was slowly losing his will.

"I...mad..Ethan..Sarah" He managed to squeeze out. Anastasia nodded. "And you want to kill them, right?" Benny, now completely under Anastasia's command, nodded.

"I do." He stated, his voice dead and monotone. Anastasia laughed in victory.

"Fantastic. Killing them is actually okay to you now, right?" Benny still seemed confused, a dazed look in his dimming orange eyes as he tried to break free of the hypnosis being placed on him.

"I..I don't...know.." He muttered. Anastasia nodded. "You do know." Benny absentmindedly scratched his head.

"I know..?" He questioned more than stated. Anastasia nodded. "You know you want to kill Ethan and Sarah. "

"I...I know I want to kill them." He stated dumbly. Anastasia cackled in victory as she watched the stilled spellmaster, who's eyes were finally flashing orange.

"Good. Now maybe you should forget this conversation. Don't be curious. You shouldn't even care. Benny's pupils dilated a bit as they glowed a hazy orange. He obediently accepted the vampire's orders.

"I should forget about this conversation never happened. I am not curious about it, and I don't care." He agreed. Anastasia smiled.

"Good spellmaster. Now go home." She snapped her fingers and Benny turned to face the door and walked out of the chambers, never looking back as he walked home, not knowing what had happened in the chambers.

* * *

Sky, Ethan, Mark and Sarah were sitting down by the computer, trying to crack the mystery about the recent vampire attacks. Sky pulled out a old book. Mark smiled at her.

"What is that?" Sky yelped in surprise, almost forgetting that Mark was here. He raised an eyebrow as she weakly smiled.

"Oh just...um...a encyclopaedia..of...Latin stuff?" Mark laughed, getting confused expressions from everyone. Now it was their turn to be confused. What Mark did next surprised Sky and her friends.

Mark clasped his hands together and when he pulled them apart, after muttering something in Latin under his breath, emitted a ball of fire in his hands. Sky gasped as he threw it around a bit before clasping his hands together once more, extinguishing the fire. Sky circled Mark a bit before hugging him.

"Mark..." She laughed in disbelief. He nodded.

"I am a spellmaster. I know you and Benny are spellmasters. I know Erica, Rory and Sarah are vampires. I know Ethan is a Seer. I know your parents are spellmasters. I know this because I was blessed with..um..the gift of truth. Every spellmaster is blessed with a gift of some sort." Sky smiled.

"Great! Now you can help us." Mark pulled out his own spellbook and a few loose papers.

"I already am. While you guys were researching through the articles, I read an article about a certain spell that could bring things torture if affected by a certain spell that is made to target its prey. It's called spiritus mortis...the Breath of Death." Sky's eyes widened. "I read about that! If you make the spell to target something specific, it will hunt and destroy the targeted species." Ethan nodded in understanding.

"So this...'Breath of Death'...it was made to target vampires, and that is the cause of the attacks?" Mark nodded. "Exactly." Sky smiled as she hugged Mark.

"You are a genius!" Mark blushed. "No worries. I pose to help you guys more often." Sarah and Ethan kissed briefly.

"We are innocent!" Sarah exclaimed. Sky smiled. "So how do we stop this thing?" Mark thought about it before snapping his fingers.

"Witch bottles! If you say the right spell over a witch bottle marked with the right symbols, then get things from the target to lure it in." Ethan sighed. "Last time I checked, we are fresh out of witch bottles." Mark's eyes scanned the rom before he quickly, but neatly, emptied a pencil holder that was a can of some sort and smiled.

"This is perfect! Just add symbols and stuff from vampires and there is your Breath of Death!" Sky grinned. "Great! Mark and I can work on the spell stuff, and you guys can get the bait." Sarah smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys should ask Benny to help. We are asking Erica and Rory." Sky frowned.

"Speaking of Benny, where is he?" Mark nodded uncertainly. "Agreed. We haven't seen him since he went to get questioned by the Council."

As if on cue, the emerald-eyed spellmaster staggered in the room, but his eyes glowed a hazy orange. Sky slowly walked up to him, sensing that something was wrong as he stared blankly towards Ethan and Sarah's way.

"Um...Benny? Hey...you okay?"

Benny's eyes furiously flashed orange as he pushed Sky aside and pulled a stake out of his messenger bag. He lunged at Sarah, catching her by surprise. He posed to stab Sarah's heart with the stake when Ethan tried to pull him back.

"What the heck Benny! Stop!" Benny dropped Sarah and blasted a spell at Ethan's feet. He jumped up in surprise as Benny continually blasted magic that could easily harm Ethan.

"STOP!" Sky yelled as she tried to hold the spellmaster back as she pushed his chest away from Ethan and Sarah.

Suddenly, Benny shook a bit as a dusty yellow mist sprinkled his body. His orange eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, right into the arms of Sky. She looked past his limp body to see Mark, holding a spellbook as his hand was extended. He smiled innocently.

"Well...um...he's been manipulated." Sky groaned as she lay Benny on the ground. "He will, be okay...right?" Mark nodded assuredly. "Of course. It was a manipulation removal spell. It should wear off any second now, and Benny will be back to normal." Mark turned to face Ethan and smiled.

"Are you and your girlfriend alright, lad?" Sky giggled at Mark's choice of words as Ethan nodded, pulling Sarah back to her feet.

"Yeah, we're fine." He stated. Sarah nodded in agreement as Mark smiled as well.

"Grand. I don't suppose it would bother you if I asked you to get a vision from Benny, would it?" Ethan rose an eyebrow in confusion before nodding in understanding.

"Yeah...it doesn't bother me...grand actually. .." He mumbled, getting a laugh from everyone as he placed a hand on Benny's limp shoulder.

His eyesight flashed white.

He was having a vision.

* * *

Ethan's POV

My eyesight flashed white.

I knew I was having vision.

_*Flash*_

_The Vampire Council, talking to Benny. Suddenly, Anastasia grew angry and her eyes flashed a vibrant orange. I could feel Benny's self - will drain away, and his eyes flashed orange as well. _

_*Flash*_

_"Kill them." Anastasia's sickening voice echoed through my mind. Benny slowly nodded._

_"Yes."_

_*Flash*_

_A cloaked man, releasing the Breath of Death through the Council room._

_*Flash*_

_Sky thrashing on the ground, eyes a misty green._

_*Flash*_

_Benny and Mark saying a spell together, and Sky silenced._

_*Flash*_

_Mark was standing there, and flashes of red appeared around him._

And with that, I was flashed back to reality, the vision ending as fast as started.

* * *

Third Person POV

Ethan snapped out of the trance he was in. He slumped onto the bed beside Benny, gasping. Sarah rushed to his side.

"You okay?" She nervously said. Ethan nodded as began to retell what he saw in his vision.

"I...I saw the Vampire Council and Benny. I think it was when he was questioned. Anastasia grew angry and since Benny is the most powerful amongst any of us," Mark smiled small smirk that Ethan saw. He sighed.

"Um...I guess manipulated him to kill Sarah and I." Sky gasped. "Gosh...why would the Council do that?" Mark spoke up.

"The Council wouldn't do that." Everyone faced the British spellmaster. He went on.

"I am starting to believe that the Council has been manipulated themselves." Sky gave it some thought before nodding.

"I think you are right. What color eyes did Anastasia have when you her?" Ethan pondered about it before answering "Green.". Sky sighed.

"When I saw her, her eyes were black. She had a slight monotone to her voice. How can I not have seen it earlier?" She ran her fingers through Benny's hair that dropped in front of his stilled face.

"I could've stopped them."

Silence passed before Sarah spoke up.

"So who manipulated the council? It is hard enough to manipulate a human, but vampires?" Ethan nodded.

"Must not be a vampire . Maybe another magical creature? " Mark nodded.

As if one cue, a beep emitted from Sky's phone. Then Ethan's. Then Sarah's. Then...Mark's.

Sky read the text aloud.

_Hello again! I see you figured out the story behind the Council! Would've been easier if Benny knew too ;)_

_And I see there is new guy here! Hello Mr. Mark Peterson; glad to make your aquantince. You must know I know everything . Your secrets aren't safe ;)_

_But of course, some are. Or I'd get killed too :)_

_~Shadow_

Mark frowned. "Who is the Shadow?" Ethan sighed. "Just a bitch. " He grumbled. Mark tilted head in confusion. Sarah sighed. "I'll explain it in the car." Mark nodded. They were about leave when Benny started to stir. Everyone rushed to his side as the spellmaster woke up slowly, his emerald green eyes staring at the ceiling. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened to me?" He moaned. Sky rubbed his back. "What do you remember? " Benny thought hard before taking a deep breath.

"I talked to the Council...a lot of orange...um... that is all I remember. " Benny concluded. Mark sighed.

"Good enough. C'mon, let's go to the car and stop this thing."

Everyone nodded as Benny rolled his eyes slightly. Before Sky could walk out with everyone else, Ethan pulled her back.

"Um...Sky? I..uh..don't think Benny likes Mark." Sky smiled sadly.

"And it took a vision for you to see that?"

Without saying anything else, Sky dragged Ethan out of the room to defeat the Breath of Death.

* * *

The gang, along with Rory and Erica who tagged along to help, entered the chambers of the Vampire Council. Sky held a jar in her hand as Anastasia's pitch black eyes stared at them.

"Benny! I asked you to kill them, what point of that do you not understand?!" Benny sneered.

"I would never kill my friends." He growled. Anastasia's eyes glowed orange once more.

"Yes you would kill them. You will now." Sky gasped.

"Cover your eyes!" But for Benny, he stared right into the girl's eyes, standing still. Sky shook him.

"Benny? Benny! Snap out of it!" But here was no response from the spellmaster. He continued to stare ahead, a blank look in his eyes. Mark frowned.

"He stunned. He doesn't know what to do...his mind has been manipulated too much...he is having trouble figuring out who to listen to."

Sky frowned. "Never mind. The thing that we should focus on is getting the Breath of Death. "

Rory nervously nudged Sky. "Um..well..you want it...it is there..." His voice cracked and before Sky could blink, the green mist plunged into a vampire council member. His eyes glowed green and he lunged at Anastasia.

Because of the shock, Anastasia's eyes glowed green once more.

"What the..get this off me!" She struggled, and that is when Sky realized Anastasia had broken off trance. Sky shakily took steps towards the possessed vampire.

"Uh..here breath thing...lots of vampire stuff..." She stuttered nervously. The possessed vampire climbed over the desk as it made its way towards Sky. Benny, still standing still, eyes flickered orange and green, and that was when Sky tripped.

She yelped she fell down beside Benny's statuette - like body as the witch bottle spilled the bait on Sky. The Breath of Death pulled itself out of vampire's body it sneaked over to Sky, who was trembling in fear. Mark knelt down beside her.

"Sky?!" He yelled. Before Sky responded, the smokey green mist possessed Sky, making her thrash around in pain.

Her eyes flashed green when she stood up, and attacked Mark. He struggled as he faced Ethan.

"Snap Benny out of it and tell him to gather the bait and say the spell!" Ethan nodded as he and Erica rushed to Benny's side. The spellmaster remained still as his eyes flashed orange and green. Sarah went to help Mark, and so did Rory.

Sky continued to attack Mark when Ethan had a idea.

He spun Benny's body around to face Sky and his eyes glazed green. "Benny, you need to help Sky." Erica said. Benny stumbled a bit as he turned his head.

"Guys...Sky?!" Ethan nodded. "Grab the bait and say the spell!" Benny looked dazed, but he did what he was told. He gathered the bait and said the spell. Mark was able to push the possessed Sky down on the ground as he and Benny said spell together.

The mist spiraled out of Sky and into the witch bottle. Benny quickly trapped it. He smiled at the council.

"Anti- vampire mist anyone? " Anastastia brushed her dress neatly as Sky bounced up to her feet.

"Who manipulated you? Do you remember? " Anastasia sighed as she recalled the memory.

"Not really...all I remember is a cloaked person." Rory tilted his head in confusion.

"Shadow? " The blonde pondered. Benny shook his head. "No. Shadow wears jumpsuits. I remember the battle we had..it wore a jumpsuit and a mask. Not a cloak. Which only means thing.." He trailed off when Rory sighed.

"Dude, do not tell me there is a new dude who wants to kill us." Ethan slumped on the chair.

"Yup."

Everyone groaned.

It was going to be another long year.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Review your thoughts about Mark, or questions you have. Or just give me a thumbs up :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust **


	2. Say You'll Be Maztak

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new chapter of Just Friends! **

**This episode was fun to write; I just love this episode. And let me be the first to say that I was extremely drawn to the shirtless Ethan, Rory and Benny in this episode. Now you know what episode I am talking about? Exactly. ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Hey fanfic buddy! Glad you are gonna follow me with this story, and under your account too! Of course; Sky and her friends can't catch a break! And Mark...well...let's just say Mark is a very important ****character..but not evil-wise. SPOILER! Review soon fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and enjoy the story! Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the previous one; I am aiming for 3000-4000 words per story, minus the prologue (Welcome Back Dusker) which was long because of Mark's returning and other stuff like that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just my OC's Sky and Mark. Just saying. Because if I did, guess who would be watching Season 3 by now? That is what I ****thought.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friend: Chapter 2: Say You'll Be Maztak

* * *

_The air was then filled with a magnificent smell. I took a big whiff of it and smiled; I felt relaxed. My nose continued to follow the smell as I realize where it is most strong at. It smelt stronger near..._

_Sky._

_I smiled. 'Sky suddenly looks so much more...attractive! Not like she wasn't in the start...' My thoughts rambled as I am lost for words. I could tell that Sky somewhat felt the same way._

_"Mmmm...Sky? Did you put on a vanilla-lavender perfume? It smells..like...really good." She smiled. "R-Really? I can smell that on you! And your right; it smells fantastic!"_

_We smile, two goofy smiles etched to our faces._

_Suddenly, I felt a warm, cozy sensation in my heart. It was filled with love for the girl in front of me. I smile as I run my fingers through her golden blonde hair._

_"Hey." I smiled as she smiles back._

_"Hey!" She smiles seductively. "I need to tell you something." She nods, gesturing me to continue on._

_"I-I love you." I magically conjure up a bouquet of flowers and give it to her. She giggles. "R-Really? I do too Benny. I love you!" Then we do it._

_We kiss._

_It was passionate and sweet and it was filled with emotion. We stop after a few seconds later, smiles on our faces. I grin._

_"Be mine." I hand her the flowers as she nods eagerly; a smile written on her face._

_"Okay!" We walk off, hand in hand. I smile._

_'Today was a good day.'_

* * *

Benny shot out of bed, panting and gasping as sweat dripped from his shaggy bed-head. He looked at his alarm clock.

_6:00 am_

Benny groaned; he was supposed to wake up at 7, and he desperately wanted to.

Then again, when you are supernatural, you can't get much sleep.

Benny rubbed his head as he stood up, recalling the strange dream he just had.

_Why would I dream of that...? _He nervously thought as he felt a strange force of energy waved through his body. He stumbled a bit as he prepared himself some breakfast. His grandma walked in and smiled.

"Good morning Benny. Why are you up so early?" Benny sighed. "Had a strange dream. It was really odd." This caught Evelyn's attention. She faced her grandson and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Um...what dream?" Benny shrugged, but told his dream anyway.

"It was about me and Sky. There was..this...really good smell. And Sky felt the same way. Then, I felt love. Sky and I...we kissed and I admitted I loved her." Evelyn dropped the wooded spoon she grasped in her hand. Benny turned around and smiled.

"But I'm sure it's some hormone thing. I mean, I already had one." Evelyn almost choked on the water she was drinking. Benny rushed up to his grandma. "Grandma! You okay?" Evelyn nodded weakly.

"Yeah...just need to make a phone call. Now hurry Benny; school is gonna start soon." Benny nodded as he grabbed his backpack. Before he could rush out the door, Evelyn's voice stopped him.

"Benny...if you have those dreams again...tell me." Benny looked at her in confusion, but nodded anyway.

"Uh...whatever you say Grandma. See you later.''

And with that, Benny took off, leaving his grandma confused and worried. She nervously picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Mrs. Weir, how can I help you?" Sky's cheery voice answered the phone. Evelyn sighed.

"Benny...he's...uh..remembering.''

* * *

At school, Sky and Mark walked through the halls, laughing and talking about a new movie coming out soon. Mark grinned.

"Then apparently, there is going to be a horrifying plot twist! The reviews rated it star-gold! I will take you there; movie comes out in a week." Sky giggled as she linked her arm around his.

"It's a date!"

They stopped Mark blushed furiously alone with Sky. He sighed.

"Sky, I wanted to ask you...that kis-''

Before Mark could continue, Sky caught sight of Benny. She grinned nervously, not forgetting the call Evelyn and her talked about.

Mark seemed to see Benny too and Sky's nervous expression, so Sky and Mark went up to the dazed spellmaster. He smiled a goofy smile.

"Hey B, wassup?" He ignored her.

"I must find gold for my queen!" He exclaimed, his eyes glowing a hazy fiery orange.

And with that, he rushed off. Mark and Sky looked after their friend as he ran off. Mark rose an eyebrow.

"That's not normal, is it?" Sky shook her head.

"Not even close."

Mark suddenly caught sight of a girl and gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." His British voice held admiration and awe. Sky turned around and gasped.

It was a young women who was dressed in a long gown that was threaded gold. She had long brown hair and Sky saw her talk to a boy. The boy automatically nodded his head and rushed off, Sky hearing a mutter of "Queen," as he ran off.

Sky frowned. "I have a strong feeling that she isn't a normal substitute teacher." Mark nodded.

"No! She is a absolutely beautiful substitute teacher." He said lustfully. Sky looked at him and shook her dazed friend.

"Mark, snap out of it. I at least need you to solve this." Mark shook his head, as if he was snapping out of it, and nodded.

"Uh...of course." He mumbled. Sky sighed. He was obviously not going to last long. Sky spun Mark around and faced him towards her, so close that their noses were touching.

"Look Mark, that sub, she cannot put you under her spell , alright? So let's save Benny, and possibly the others, without distractions. Got it?" Mark nodded slowly.

"Got it." He said, sounding more focused as Sky gave a satisfying smile. Mark blushed.

"And thanks. For...uh...snapping me out of it." Sky's eyes lowered as she nodded.

"No problem."

And with that, they took off, ready to solve this mystery about the "too-beautiful-to-be-true" supply teacher.

* * *

Sky nervously walked to class. She was hoping that the supply teacher every boy seemed to crush on was not her supply teacher for Mr. G's class too. But sadly, when she saw Erica and Sarah's expression outside the proper class, she knew that it was not going to be likely that Mr. G would be teaching today. Sky trudged towards her two vampire friends and sadly smiled.

"That does not look good. Who is subbing for Mr. G? Or is he actually teaching...?" Erica and Sarah exchanged furious and annoyed looks.

"Sorry girl; fashion mess is subbing our class too." Sarah groaned as Sky's hopeful face lowered into a scowl.

"Great. The last thing I need is a hot teacher who is frying every boy's brains." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Right? Makes me want to turn that sub, into a sandwich! She already fried Rory's brain." She said sadly, tears beading in her eyes. Sarah rubbed Erica's back as Sky covered her mouth in surprise.

"She..what?" Erica nodded. "I went to say hi to my Rory today," Sky smiled at the word "my" as Erica continued. "And then, he totally ignored me and followed that bitchy teacher who really is stuck in the history of idiotic women." Sky snickered, but Erica glared at her and she coughed awkwardly. Sarah nodded sympathetically.

"It happened to Ethan too. He totally ignored me when I asked if he wanted to go for dinner tonight. He said he had to get...and I quote...' gold for my queen!'. I got steamed, but I am heartbroken as well." She sniffed and Sky rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Sarah...I am so sorry. You too Erica...that is so unfair." Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But what's important is that we find the answers to this...'hot teacher frenzy.'" Erica snorted.

"Gosh guys, seriously she isn't even all that hot." She said as she peered into the window to look at the "goddess" every boy claimed her to be. But to be honest, she was beautiful. Sky and Sarah looked at Erica in disbelief as she groaned.

"Fine, she is a goddess." She sulked as she admitted it. "But that doesn't mean I can't hate her!" She added. Sarah faced Sky and smiled.

"How about your boyfriend?" Sky blushed as Erica smirked. "Which one? The sexy British one or the hot Geek Charming?" Sky blushed once more.

"If you mean Mark and Benny, then it isn't going to well. I was able to snap Mark out of the trance this morning, but Benny seemed to already be under the spell." Erica softened up as Sky lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Oh...sorry Sky." Sky nodded. "S'okay." She murmured as the door opened. It was the supply teacher and Principle Hicks. Sky frowned.

"Um...hi...Principle Hicks and other girl." Principle Hicks' eyes glowed a fiery orange, hints of flames in his eyes.

"Queen Lucia is not a 'other girl.' She is a goddess and I shall be her throne!" He went on all fours as Lucia sat on his back. Erica stifled a giggle as Sarah and Sky exchanged confused looks."

"Um...that is great Principle Hicks, but we have class with Miss. Lucia." Sarah stated as Lucia stood up to face the three teens.

"Maidens are not needed. Go right now." Erica rose an eyebrow as Sky tilted her head in confusion.

"So...you want us to skip class? Principle Hicks, are you sure this is okay?" But Erica was already out the door, smiling.

"Done..and done. Have a great life Lucia-whatever your name is." She said and before Lucia could protest, Sarah and Sky followed her out.

* * *

Sky caught up with Mark on the school steps in front of the high-school. She smiled at the British spellmaster, but his attention seemed to wander somewhere else. Sky walked up to him.

"Um...hey Mark..." Before she could continue, Mark turned to face her, eyes a hazy orange.

"I must go. Queen Lucia is awaiting our presence." He said, his regular British voice slightly monotone as he rushed off. Sky face-palmed.

"Well there goes the last boy at Whitechapel High to bite the dust." She murmured bitterly as she kicked a rock and walked away from the school, desperate to get away from all the drama and stress she had in one day. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Sky turned around in fear and sighed in relief when it was just Sarah. She smiled apologetically.

"Erica had to go home for some dinner, so it's just you and I today. Sorry if I scared you." Sky nodded, catching her breath.

"No worries." Suddenly, a certain boy caught Sky's attention. She gulped.

It was Benny.

He walked into the school in a daze, Sky sensing a strong source of magic reflecting off him. Sky went to see what he was doing, but by the time she reached the steps of the school, Benny was already gone. She sighed as she plopped down on the stairs. Sarah went to her side and sat beside the saddened spellmaster.

"Sorry Sky." She simply stated. Sky stood up and sighed.

"No apologies; I want to get to the bottom of this." She said and without hesitation or protests from her fanged friend, she dragged her off into the school, awaiting answers.

* * *

Sarah and Sky sneaked into Lucia's class, but decided to stay outside to watch as they peered through a crack in the open door. Sky pulled out her glasses from her pocket and saw Mr. G, Ethan. Rory, Benny, Mark and some other boys all gathered around Lucia, who was standing in front of a crystal skull. Sky gasped; all the boys were shirtless and had a painted sun across their chests. Sky tilted her head in confusion as Sarah leaned in towards Sky.

"I never saw Ethan shirtless before. He's hot!" She gushed. Sky rolled her eyes, but kept her focus on Benny.

He had a manly chest, no hairs, but Sky could make out a six-pack. Her heart fluttered. _Gosh...who knew Benny could be so attractive shirtless...wait...what?_

Sky's messed up thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's whispers.

"What do you think they're doing?" She quietly whispered. Sky shrugged. "I dunno; listen carefully." Sarah nodded as Lucia's voice boomed through the class.

"Young warriors, you have all done great good in getting what is needed for the altar of my precious Sun King. We must celebrate!"

Sarah and Sky exchanged looks of confusion as all the boys howled and cheered. Sky continued to look at Benny, then to Mark, who was buff and shirtless as well. It sorta reminded Sky of Kurt Lochner when he was shirtless. Sky snapped out of her fantasy land as Sarah nudged her silently. She smiled.

"Are you checking Benny and Mark out?" She wriggled her eyebrows as Sky blushed furiously. "Uh...Shh. Listen." Sarah stifled a giggle as Lucia continued to speak.

"But alas, the easy part is done. I need a sacrifice. A attractive, brave and courageous young warrior who would be host to the Sun King. The chosen one!" Sky and Sarah gasped; this girl was basically killing someone so the Sun King could possess them! But because of the spell, the boys all seemed so oblivious as they all raised their hands.

"Ooh! Pick me! Me!" All the boys chanted. Sarah and Sky shared looks as Lucia picked up her crystal skull.

"You all make fine candidates, but alas, I have already chosen someone." She made her way through the crowd of boys before stopping at a familiar boy. Sky and Sarah gasped.

It was Benny.

All the boys watched in awe and jealousy as Lucia placed her delicate hand on Benny's shoulder, making his eyes flash a vibrant fiery orange.

"You. You shown great courage through the past days, so you will be the chosen one. Plus, you are attractive both physically and mentally. Therefore, the Sun King shall be pleased."

Benny's eyes widened as Lucia kissed him.

On the lips.

Sarah gasped as Sky's stomach flared in jealousy. Sarah put her arm around Sky's shoulder and flashed her the most kindest smile.

"It is okay Sky. He will be fine." Sky looked at her and sighed.

"To be completely honest, that isn't my problem right now."

Sarah rose an eyebrow in curiosity, but Sky already focused her attention in the decorated classroom once more.

"No fair! I wanted to be the chosen one!" A familiar British voice rung through the classroom.

Mark.

His eyes flared in jealously, but to Sky's relief, Lucia silenced him.

"Be quiet. You are indeed attractive," Sky's heart fired up to racing speeds at the statement. "But I have chosen Benjamin Weir. But Mark Peterson, you may assist in helping the chosen one if you must. The Sun King would be most pleased." She kissed his cheek and Mark softened up again.

"Yes your highness. Anything for you." He gushed, making Sky look away as she heard cheers of "Chosen One!" or "Praise the Sun King!". She had tears drifting in her pale blue eyes as Sarah walked her outside.

Sky sobbed. "I am so sorry Sarah. I couldn't handle watching my two best friends, your boyfriend, and Erica's boyfriend getting pushed around like that." Sarah nodded. as she checked her phone.

"It's fine. Erica just texted me that she is meeting me at Benny's house. She said that she wanted to us to meet her at Benny's house with Evelyn. She found out something." Sky nodded as she wiped tears.

"Okay. Let's go." She responded flatly as she walked away, her concerned friend following her.

* * *

Sky flopped down on Benny's bed as Sarah sat on his computer chair. Erica stood beside the bed, arms crossed as Evelyn held a heavy book in her lap. She sighed.

"So the legend of Lucia and The Sun King. This will help us." Erica nodded. "Okay. Let's hear it." So Evelyn started.

"So Lucia was, rather is, a Mayan Sky Queen. She loved the Sun King and he loved her back, but something came to tear them apart, breaking the two of them off. Do you know why?" Erica stifled a laugh.

"Long distance relationships never worked out?" She smirked as Sky stifled a giggle. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"No. The Moon Goddess." Sky's eye widened. "My parents told this to me as a child. It was some bedtime story they used to tell me. The Moon Goddess came in between the Sun King and Lucia, the Mayan Sky Queen, and they broke up sorta." Evelyn nodded.

"Now that someone summoned Lucia back to Earth, she is determined to bring her lover back. She could easily burn the whole Earth if she succeeds, ending us and the human, and supernatural, race." Erica gasped.

"So that's why I got a sunburn from staying near a open window in Math class today." Sarah nodded nervously.

"Lucia is bringing the Sun King back, along with bringing the sun closer to the Earth, ending the world." Sky sighed.

"So now that we know her objective, how do we stop her?"

They all gave it some thought before Sarah snapped her fingers as a idea popped into her mind.

"Well, the Moon Goddess came in between them, so why can't she do it again?" Erica smirked. "Good idea! Anyone got the Moon Goddess on speed dial?" She scoffed sarcastically as Sarah gave her a "Really?" kind of look. Sky started to put it together.

"No, but we can channel the moon's energy into moon rocks!" Evelyn nodded.

"Correct you are Sky!" Sarah frowned.

"But where would we get moon rocks?" She pondered. Sky walked over to Benny's closet, and pulled out a bag of rocks. She smiled.

"I didn't want to use these, since Benny said he spent so much money on it, but we really don't have a choice." Evelyn grabbed the moons in fascination.

"The moon rocks! Benny said he got them over the internet, and when he examined one through a microscope, he found out it was a real moon rock! This will work perfectly!"

Erica cheered. "Great! So now all we need is to get in there and kick some ancient butt!" Sky nodded.

"But we have to do it quickly; I watched on the news that Lucia had an appearance and she will start the ceremony at sunset. Plus, Benny is the Chosen One, so we need to hurry up and save him and Mark...and uh...Ethan, Rory and the other people."

Erica, Sarah and Evelyn exchanged looks as Sky walked out. Evelyn gave them a look and they shrugged.

"We'll be careful, we promise." Sarah assured. Evelyn smiled.

"I know you will." She said. Erica and Sarah smiled as they followed their friend out the door.

* * *

Benny was lied on the table as Mark annoyingly rubbed oil on his chest. Benny smirked at him and Mark rolled his eyes in annoyance. Lucia smiled.

"Good. Thank you Mark. Everything is prepared. Let the ceremony begin!" Lucia proclaimed as every boy cheered.

Suddenly, the rooms were filled with darkness before Lucia could even start the sacrificing. She turned around.

"Who dares interrupt the sacred ceremony?!" She boomed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and three girls, in black jumpsuits and black motorcycle helmets, walked in. They took off their helmets and flowed their hair in the wind.

It was Sarah, Erica and Sky.

"Weather girls here with a special forecast!" Sarah exclaimed as she grasped the moon rock in her hand. Sky nodded.

"Yeah! A chance of clouds..." Sky started. Erica finished her thought.

"With 100% chance of butt-kicking!"

Lucia growled. "Warriors! Attack!" She yelled. The boys started to attack, as Erica, Sarah and Sky fought them all back with kicks and punches and the force of the moon rocks. Erica took care of Rory, Sarah took care of Ethan and Sky took care of Mark. Mark's eyes glowed orange.

"Stop. The queen demands it." Sky smirked.

"You may be my friend, but that does not mean I will let you off easily." She pushed the moon rock on his forehead, and with a ripple of purple, he dropped to the ground. Sarah did the same with Ethan, as with Erica and Rory.

Lucia growled as she broke the painted windows open, letting the sun in again. Benny's eyes flashed back to his emerald green. Sky saw him struggling against his bearings and gasped.

_The moon rock's energy must've spread towards him. He is broken of the trance...I need to save him!_

Sky rushed up to Benny. Lucia pointed the crystal skull at the table's edge, making Benny scream in agony.

"Accept this sacrifice, my Sun King!" She yelled. Sky smiled.

"Here's one more present! From the moon goddess!" Sky held Lucia back and pressed the moon rock on her forehead. She screamed in agony as she stumbled. The crystal skull slipped out of her hands, and with one more agonizing scream, Lucia disappeared, the skull imprisoning her once more.

Benny was untied by Sky. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh Sky...you are okay!" Sky nudged him playfully. "You are so selfless. I am glad you are okay; you were about to become fried chicken." He laughed. Mark went up to Sky and hugged her as well.

"Thanks Sky. I am sorry...I couldn't resist it." Sky patted his shoulder.

"It is okay. If I was in your shoes, I am sure I wouldn't be able to resist it as well." Benny laughed.

"We are the best friends, aren't we?" Sky laughed.

"Agreed."

A grunt could be heard from the other side of the classroom. Sarah, Erica and Sky blushed.

It was Mr. G.

"What happened to my crystal skull? What happened to me?" Sky smiled.

"We saved the world!" She boasted. Mark ruffled her hair.

"And they looked pretty hot doing it."

Mr. G frowned. "You guys may have looked great, but you girls have detention. For a month! Now clean up!" He said gruffly as he walked out. Everyone exchanged glances as Rory clapped.

"Congratulations girls; you guys are the first people who ever got detention from Mr. G! You guys are queens!" Everyone laughed. Erica wrapped her arms around Sarah and Sky. They smiled.

"We prefer the term...goddesses."

* * *

**A/N- Well that concludes Say You'll Be Maztak! Thanks for reading, drop a review and have a cookie-worthy day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Fanged And Furious

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Just Friends! **

**I love this episode (To be honest, I love every episode in Season 2...and 1...and I will in Season 3...and 4...). A evil car? A joyride with Sarah? Blaming space aliens? This episode is filled with humor, action, and romance! And I just loved the part when they fight the evil car in the junkyard! Oh my gizzle so awesome! **

**Anyway, let us get to some shoutouts:**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah Sky did! Beat that Sky Queen! LOL! Anyway, you are probably right; Sky found herself stuck in a magic love triangle! I wish that was me...for the love triangle and the magic part :) And Benny is starting to remember...what will become of the two best friends? *TOBN starts muttering about stupid spoilers and scolds herself about them.* Anyway, thanks for reviewing Fanfic buddy! I 3 You for that! Stop being so fantastic! Not really...**

**So with that, enjoy Fanged And Furious! I enjoyed writing it! I changed the plot of the episode, so Malcolm and the rest of the Bruners are safe. Jacob however, the vampire possessing the car in the episode, will still be in play, but I wanted it to incorporate the Shadow in someway. Oops...more spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just these plot twists and Mark and Sky! My OC's! So...yeah! If I did, Season 3 would be out on DVD! Whoo!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 3: Fanged and Furious

* * *

Sky fiddled with the small paper in her hands, knowing she was gonna have a easy life now that she could go anywhere.

Suddenly, her door opened. She looked up, snapping out of her daydream and smiled.

"Hey!" She said. Benny smiled. "Hey! What could be so important? I was so close to creating an invisible sandwich! What could you possibly...ooh!" Sky flicked him the piece of paper as he picked it up in awe. He smiled, which turned into a big grin, which turned into laughs of disbelief. Sky laughed as well at her friend's amusement.

"No. Way. Your learner's permit?" Sky nodded as she took it back. "Yes. But it's nothing, really." She said modestly, blushing slightly. Benny nudged her playfully.

"It is something! You can drive now, I mean, what is better than that?"

"Getting a car to drive in?" Benny sighed.

"Wait, your parents aren't letting you use their car?" Sky shook her head.

"No. The deal was that they give me permission to take the test, and if I ace the test to get my learner's permit,I have to but my own car. With allowance of course. And a price range. It was either that or I get a car from someone else. They said I am capable, but I don't think so." Sky flopped onto her bed, grasping the learner's permit in her hand. Benny flopped down beside her, making her giggle. His eyes widened.

"I know. Malcolm is having a garage sale of old heirloom items his grandfather gave to him when he passed away." Sky gasped. "That's tragic!" She almost exclaimed. Benny smirked.

"And it is a opportunity! You. Me. Now!" He said, ruffling her hair, making Sky giggle in a very out-of-character way.

"Fine. Let me go change and I'll meet you downstairs in ten." Benny smiled.

"Good. Do whatever a girl's gotta do." He wriggled his eyebrow and Sky, between laughs and giggles, pushed him out.

"Goodbye Benny!" She giggled. Benny gave her a wave and he closed the door in defeat. "Whatever!" He said playfully.

And with that, he closed the door.

Sky slumped against her door, a smile etched to her face. She let out giggles of disbelief.

_"You. Me. Now!"_

The three words stuck in her mind.

She was crazy for her best friend.

And even if it shouldn't happen, she wanted it to happen.

So Sky picked out her best clothes and walked out, ready to greet the spellmaster waiting for her downstairs.

* * *

_**One Day Ago...**_

_Shadow walked into Malcolm's house. _

_Not to its surprise, it was on time. Malcolm was placing things on sale, preparing for tomorrow's garage sale. Shadow grinned as its eyes glowed blue. A flash of blue flickered in Malcolm's eyes as well as he turned around._

_"How can I be of assistance?" He asked, voice dead monotone. Shadow grinned evilly. _

_"I want you to go inside. You are tired, and you are ready for tomorrow. I will take care of everything else, just go. I also want you to sell this car to your classmates Sky Bryans and Benny Weir for a cheap price. 75 dollars to be fair. You will not remember anything of this conversation, and will not be confused to why you are inside. Got it?" It said, voice low and demonic. Malcolm nodded._

_"Of course. I will sell it to them tomorrow." He said, staggering inside. _

_"Wait!" Malcolm turned around. Shadow grinned._

_"I at least want the profit of the car. I could use a little shopping break." Malcolm nodded. _

_"Yes."_

_Shadow grinned as he closed the door. _

_It was alone._

_It walked up to the dusty red car in the driveway. Shadow smiled as it pulled out its book from it's silk black bag._

_"How to Awaken A Possessed Car." _

_It smiled. It whispered a spell in a small voice and sprinkled a light dust around the car. It rumbled to life and its headlights flashed red._

_"You...You awakened me from my deep slumber." The Shadow yelped in surprise; who knew the spirit could talk? Shadow shushed the car's demonic voice._

_"Okay Jacob. I ask only one thing in favor." The car's headlights flashed red once more.  
_

_"Whatever you say. I am deeply grateful." Shadow slightly rolled its eyes and nodded._

_"Good." It took a deep breath._

_"Two spellmasters will buy this car tomorrow. A girl, pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair wrapped in curls. A boy, eyes emerald green and shaggy brown hair." The car flashed red again._

_"What are you suggesting?" The car boomed. Shadow smiled._

_"I want you to hunt down the emerald eyed boy." It smiled._

_"And kill him."_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Okay, seriously?"

Sky circled around a dusty old car. It's rear view mirror was broken, but the car looked like it was from a war. The leather seats were slightly ripped and teared from its edges and the radio buzzed. Sky gave Benny a look.

"I thought you were taking me to a cool BMW," Benny looked at her in disbelief. "A BMW? What am I, made of money? Sky rolled her eyes. "Or at least a nice car. Not a car that looks like it was trashed. Twice." Benny shrugged.

"What? It is a nice car," Sky gave him another look. Benny sighed. "Correction; a reasonable car. And I am pretty sure it works, and it is in your price range. Zero to...zilch-o." He trailed off. Sky gave him a look of annoyance.

"Do you think it'll even work?" She pondered.

"It does."

The two spellmasters turned around to see their classmate, Malcolm. He gave them a genuine smile.

"Hey! 75 bucks, and it's yours." Sky looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You are selling a running car for less than 100 000 dollars?" Benny shoved her a bit, making her yelp in surprise.

"What she is trying to say is where do we pay?" Sky gave him yet another look, this time in confusion, as he pulled out his wallet. Sky gasped in realization.

"Benny! I can pay for my own car!'' She insisted, pulling out her bright pink, leather wallet. Benny smirked.

"Judging on the wallet, it looks like you spent all your money on that." He pointed to the wallet, making Sky blush.

"Nonetheless, I can do this myself." But Benny pulled out three 25 bills. "Gentlemen's honor." He said, about to give the money to Malcolm when Sky stopped him.

"Seriously Benny! I got this." She said, about to pull out her own money. But it was too late.

Malcolm snatched the money out of Benny's hand and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care which of the two lovebirds pay; I just want the money. Enjoy the car!" He chirped and walked away, leaving both friends blushing as people giggled and stared.

Sky leaned against her new car. She looked at Benny and sighed.

"Really Benny. I am so thankful. Even if you paid for it, I should have just accepted it. Sorry for being an annoyance." She muttered. Benny hugged her.

"I don't care. I should have not pushed it. I made a scene." Sky shook her head.

"I just can't believe I got a car." She said in shock. Benny nodded. "Me too. Your dad might be able to fix it up for you? Y'know, add free car seats or something like that. Magic too?" He wriggled his eyebrows and Sky quickly shook her head.

"No way. I am not risking my car getting blown up or getting turned into a vampire or some other reckless thing you can do with magic." Benny laughed. "Thanks pal." Sky laughed as well.

Suddenly, a thought emerged in her mind.

"Oh no." She muttered. Benny looked at her in confusion. "What? Sky what's wrong?" She sighed.

"I can't ride this thing unless it has a person on it with a confirmed driver's license. I am so stupid! I wasted your money!" She sighed. Benny shook his head and smiled.

"That isn't true. You can always ask Sarah..or..uh.." Sky's eyes widened as Benny realized his flaw. There was only one other person who had a driver's license.

"Mark! Oh my gosh I forgot that he got a driver's license in Arizona! I can ask him!" She hugged Benny tightly.

"Thanks Benny. You are my lifesaver. I am gonna call Mark to pick me up! You need a ride home?" She wiggled her fingers at herself. Benny mustered a smile and shook his head.

"No. I guess I can just walk. Enjoy your joyride."

And with that, Benny walked towards the sunset and away from Sky, the car, and his..or was his, future love life

* * *

Sky hopped into the driver's seat as Mark walked towards her. The afternoon sky turned to a night one as Mark smiled among the darkness of the silent neighborhood.

"Hey love!" His British voice rung through Sky's ears. Sky gave him a funny look. "What?" He smiled.

"British slang. Duh!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sky looked at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"Oh! Of course." She laughed uncertainly, Mark doing the same as he shifted awkwardly.

"Well...uh...nice car." He said, looking at the rusty red car. Sky blushed.

"It was the cheapest one I could find." She protested. Mark laughed.

"It looks like it was made on a mud farm." Sky laughed once more.

"Are you gonna get in, or what?" Sky patted the seat of the passenger chair. Mark nodded and hopped in.

Sky shifted the gears to drive and drove out of Malcolm's parkway. She caught sight of the beanie boy and waved.

"Thanks Malcolm!" He turned around and smiled.

"No worries! Anytime!" He said, voice slightly dazed. Sky rose an eyebrow of curiosity, but ignored it, keeping her eyes on the road. Mark smiled.

"So Miss. Driver, where shall we go?" Sky giggled, shifting gears. "Home I guess. Maybe ride it around. I just wanted to test it out." Mark nodded, extending his arms.

"Whatever floats your boat. Ride on!" Sky laughed as she rode around the streets of Whitechapel, stopping at every stop sign and waiting for pedestrians to cross. Mark smiled as she made a turn.

"You are really good at this stuff." Sky smiled proudly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She said, getting another laugh from Mark.

Suddenly, Sky past Benny's house. She lowered her sunglasses as she caught sight of Benny himself, hands in his pocket as he was about to open the door. She pulled over on the other side of the road. Sky rolled down the window and before Mark could say anything, signaled Benny, getting his attention.

"Hey! Wanna lift? We could go to McDonald's or something.'' Mark braced his feelings of annoyance and smiled genuinely.

"Of course! Come in lad; I ain't taking no for an answer." Benny sighed and nodded.

"Sure. I'll hop into the back seat." He said, starting to seriously feel like a third wheel.

All of the sudden, the steering wheel spun around in Benny's direction on the sidewalk. Sky gasped. Mark yelped as he grasped onto the car handle.

"What the hell? Sky, what are you doing?" He yelled in shock. Sky threw her hands up in defeat, but the car still kept moving itself.

"I am not doing anything!" Mark looked at her fearfully.

"Then...what is?" He asked in terror. Sky shrugged frantically as she tried to gain control of the car once more. But it was no use.

The car swiveled out of the parkway and backed up fast, getting a yell from Sky and Mark. Benny gasped as he turned around.

"Guys? Are you okay? What the heck?!" He exclaimed.

In seconds flat, the car started to rev up. Its engines growled as Benny gasped.

"Uh..Sky? Did you fix the car's headlights so it can glow..uh..red?" Sky gasped as red light shone in front of Benny.

"N-No! What is happening?" She yelled over the car's engines. She quickly opened her door and stumbled out, Mark doing the same. They dove for the grass.

But it was too late.

Without any control over the vehicle whatsoever, the car darted straight in Benny's direction.

"BENNY!" Sky and Mark yelled in sync, terror rising as they watched.

The car smashed into Benny,and in the midst of the dark, Sky hearing a crack as the car drove on, crashing into a tree. Mark and Sky watched in horror as Benny limply rolled over the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" Mark yelled, he and Sky running towards his bloody body.

A door opened on the other side of the street. It was Ethan's house.

Ethan, in pajamas, ran out of the house in shock.

"I heard a scream. What the hell happened?" Sky sniffed back tears.

"The car. It flashed red...it spiraled out of control. Mark and I got out in time, but Benny couldn't. He...the..." Mark sighed.

"The car hit him." He finalized. Ethan gasped. "I am calling 911. You take care of Benny. Mark, you call Erica, Sarah and Rory. Stat." Mark nodded as he and Ethan started up their phones. Sky took a glimpse of the tree the car hit. She gasped.

The car was gone.

Sky ignored the fact and shook Benny. His eyes were dulled and glassy as bits of glass stuck out of his leg. His thigh was bleeding a lot. Sky got out her bag and got her gym clothes out. She pressed the fabric against Benny's wound, making him wince.

"H-Hurt...A-A lot..." He whispered, voice scratchy. Sky shushed him.

"Don't talk." She whispered, tears dripping down. Benny nodded faintly as he began to close his eyes. Sky shook him, her hands bloody.

"Benny, you are gonna be alright. You will be fine. We'll make it through together, okay?" She stammered. Benny didn't respond, his eyes continued to stare ahead as he winced in pain.

"Anyone! HELP!" Sky yelled.

Flashes of red and blue shone in front of Sky. She gasped.

It was the ambulance.

A person walked up to Benny's body and knelt beside Sky. Sky caught sight of his badge. He was from the hospital. It was a paramedic.

"What happened miss? Who is this boy?" Sky turned o face him, eyes glassy from tears.

"Benny. Benny Weir, age 15. A car...it hit him and drove off. Me and my friend watched the whole thing. The boy who called you just arrived. Will...will he be alright?" The paramedic nodded as he felt his pulse. Benny rolled his head limply.

"Hurts...p-please...s-stop.." He croaked. The paramedic shook his head.

"Just blink. Don't talk. One blink for no, two blinks for yes.'' Benny nodded softly, emitting small grunts of pain.

"There is a feeling of broken glass when I move." Benny blinked twice.

"Breathing is difficult right now." Benny blinked twice once more, making Sky wince.

"I heard cracks." Benny did nothing. His eyes slowly closed. Sky shook him softly.

"Benny? BENNY!" She yelled. But Benny did nothing, slowly breathing as he fell unconscious The paramedic sighed as he faced the sobbing Sky. "Did you hear cracks?" Sky nodded her head.

"I heard cracks when he rolled over the car sir." The paramedic nodded as it took notes. It signaled two other paramedics and they came, carefully carrying Benny's body onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Who will accompany Mr. Weir?" The paramedic called out. Sky sighed.

"Um...how many can accompany him?" The paramedic smiled kindly.

"The policy is less than five, but I know Mr. Weir and you have great friends. I can stretch it." Sky smiled. "Then it will be me and my friends, and his grandmother. Six people" The paramedic nodded. "Okay. Can you tell me your names and ages?" Sky nodded.

"I am Sky Bryans. Age 15." She pointed to Mark, who was meeting up with Erica, Sarah and Rory, informing them about the events that had occurred.

"Mark Peterson. Age 16. The brunette is Sarah Fox. Age 17. The blonde girl is Erica Jones. Age 17. The blonde boy is Rory Keaner. Age 15." Sky pointed to Ethan, who was conversing Evelyn, who just arrived, about Benny's conditions.

"That boy is Ethan Morgan. Age 16. The women with him is Evelyn Weir, the grandmother, age 63." The paramedic nodded.

"Okay. There won't be room in the ambulance, but one of my men can drive you and your friends to the hospital. You can stay as long as you want, but remind others that they must respect the visitor hours. We'll see you at the hospital."

Sky nodded as the paramedic hopped into the ambulance and drove off, leaving Sky in the dust. She collapsed in the ground as she wept, gasps of disbelief and sorrow emitting from her mouth. Sarah, Erica, Rory, Mark and Ethan ran up to her.

"Sky! Are you okay?" Rory asked nervously. Sky nodded. "Yes." She muttered as she stood up. Sarah sniffed.

"What...what happened really?" Mark sighed.

"The car Sky purchased. It...seems possessed.'' Sky faced the British spellmaster in confusion, tears running down her cheeks.

"How do you know?" Mark pulled out his phone and scrolled to a webpage on the internet.

"I looked up the car. I knew it was old and it had some magic in it. Turns out that this is the car in the Legend Of Jacob the Vampire." Sky looked at the article.

"It says here that Jacob worked for a car industry, but stole a car and ended up crashing into a wooden fence. He was a vampire and with his powers, possessed the car. It says only a certain spell and a powerful spellmaster can wake him from his slumber, and whoever woke him up, he would deeply be in favor and do whatever they said." Ethan tilted his head in confusion.

"If that is true, who woke up the car?" Everyone looked down in fear, not knowing how to answer the Seer.

Suddenly, a beep emitted from Mark's phone.

Then Sarah's.

Then Ethan's.

Then Rory's.

Then Erica's.

Then Sky's.

They all pulled out their phones to read a dreaded message.

"No...please no..." Erica murmured. Rory read the text aloud, he being the only one who could.

_Ding dong, the spellmaster is dead! _

_Which spellmaster?_

_The first spellmaster!_

_You poor things. Benny was my favorite. To torture of course :)_

_As for the car, you must know it isn't done yet._

_You want it destroying anyone else? Destroy it in the junkyard. And hurry; I put another command on the car._

_Jacob is starving. The blood he's feasting and craving is a pinch of Sky. And her blood._

_~Shadow_

Sky covered her mouth in horror.

"Shadow...it...it is after me next..." She whispered in shock. Rory held her tightly.

"Whoever this Shadow is, it is not getting away with this. We will make a plan at the hospital and put it into action tomorrow night." Everyone nodded, as there were murmurs of agreement.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt, but are you guys going or what? Mrs. Weir is already in the car." The gang turned around to see a paramedic beside a van. Mark nodded, flashing a gentle smile.

"We'll come. Sorry for the tardiness."

And with that, the five teenagers walked into the van and zoomed off, awaiting the fate of their fellow friend.

* * *

The five teenagers sat in Benny's hospital room in silence. Everyone had called their parents, informing them that they'd be staying the night at the hospital. Evelyn had thanked them all for coming, and after explaining the situation, Evelyn had went to get them all dinner. Sarah had mentioned that they might leave to destroy the car, so Evelyn understood.

"So what's the plan?" Rory broke the silence. Sarah nodded.

"Well, I am sorta curious to why Malcolm has the car in the first place." Ethan piped up.

"I can answer that." Everyone gathered around Ethan and his laptop. Ethan took a deep breath and started to tell the tale.

"It says that Malcolm's great grandfather was Manfred Bruner. Jacob was turned into a vampire, and he found out, so he tried to fire him. There is a catch though; Manfred was a spellmaster. So Jacob stole the car and had an accident with a wooden fence. Manfred, taking pity on him, made the vampire's soul possess the car, so he could stay alive. But not wanting to cause anymore destruction, he cursed it to a deep sleep, so that unless the spell is triggered, it would remain harmless." Sky nodded.

"So I guess that's how Malcolm has the car. And why Shadow had to wake it up." Erica nodded.

"Um...so...what now? I mean, we can't just wait. Sky is on the line here, and we need to destroy that clunker once and for all. The car harmed someone already...and we can't let that happen again." Everyone nodded as they looked at Benny's body.

Wires and tubes surrounded the sleeping Benny. Fatal beeps were emitted from the machines. He was put on life support, but was recovering slowly. The doctors said he had slightly broken ribs, broken leg, and a bruised ankle. He said he might have gotten a small concussion, hence the scar on his forehead from the fall. But other than that, Benny would be alright. Just in a wheelchair, that's all.

Mark snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Guys, I have a plan. It may be risky, but I have one." Ethan nodded.

"Well don't just stand there, tell us!" Mark snapped his fingers and with a spark and a fizzle, five small Bluetooth headsets appeared on the table.

"For starters, we're gonna need these."

* * *

It was midnight, and the car, all fixed up because of the blood it feasted on earlier, drove around the streets.

Suddenly, it caught sight of a young girl, hair dirty blonde and in a ponytail as she walked down the road. The car's headlights flashed red, shining on the girl, catching her attention. She gasped.

The girl was Sky.

"You're not too smart, walking alone in the streets at midnight. Now you will feel the same fate as your fellow spellmaster." Its demonic voice rung through the air. Sky mustered her courage and smiled bravely.

"Then come and get me."

She started to run. The car's headlights flashed a furious red once more as it slowly revved up. It zoomed off, chasing Sky.

Sky huffed, running as fast as she could. She was basically running for her life. She turned on her headset.

"Guys? *puff* You..*puff* ready yet? *puff*" A voice crackled on the other side. Ethan's.

"Yeah. We're good. You know the plan?" Sky nodded as she sped past a corner.

"Yeah...you *puff*..sure this will work?" She puffed. This time, Rory's bouncy voice answered.

"Of course! We're wearing cool headsets!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Well...I am coming. The car isn't that far back. I am gonna...*puff* speed onto the ramp you set and trap it there. Then you guys can...*puff*..stake it." Mark's voice answered.

"Be safe." Sky smiled a tired grin as she ran into the old junkyard.

She ran past her friends, who were finished putting up the ramp. They watched, because that was all they could do at that point. Sky flipped onto the ramp.

"Hey! Fanged car! Come up here and bite me!" The car revved up its engines, a red flash emitting from its headlights.

"Glad we think the same thing." Jacob's demonic voice boomed.

It sped up the ramp. Sky's eyes widened at the speed, but with all the energy she had, she jumped off the ramp and tumbled to the ground.

"SKY!" Mark yelled, him and her friends running towards Sky's limp body. Ethan grabbed a fence post and stood above the fallen car, that was on its back.

"End of the road; **car**nivore!" He yelled as he pushed the stake into the engines, attempting to stake it. Sarah climbed up to him and grabbed the stake. "Let me handle this." She said reassuringly. Ethan nodded as she flashed her fangs.

"This blood **drive** is over!" She exclaimed, and with her super strength, plunged the stake into the car. All was heard was Jacob's agonizing scream as the car let out steam. Ethan smiled.

"Thanks. You didn't have to one-up my victory line though." Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Sorry hun.'' She simply stated. They both went down to help Sky, who was stirring.

"Did we do it?" She murmured, standing up with the help of Mark. There was a cut on her left cheek, but Mark rubbed it off.

"Yeah. It's all done." Erica sighed.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go." Suddenly, Sky's phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh...hi...yeah we just went to pick up some stuff for Benny...yeah..really?" Everyone exchanged looks. "We'll be there soon. Thanks." Sky hung up. Rory looked at Sky.

"Who was that?" Sky smiled.

"The hospital. Get some flowers from the nearest shop." She grinned in relief.

"Benny's waking"

* * *

Benny groggily opened his eyes. He groaned.

He hadn't remembered much, but he knew one thing.

He got ran over by a car.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, and he felt tubes surrounding his body.

He looked around and gasped.

"G-Guys?" He croaked, voice hurting. Sky ran up to his bed and hugged him softly.

"Hey." She whispered happily. Benny smiled.

"Hey. Guys, you didn't have to get me flowers and a...teddy bear." Ethan looked down at the bear he was holding and grinned.

"Oh...heh..that was Rory's idea."

And with that, they all laughed.

Everything was going to be alright.

Or so they thought.

* * *

_Shadow watched from the window, furious that its plan failed once more._

_Maybe things just needed more planning._

_She growled, feeling idiotic._

_Oh how a fool it was, trusting its work into the hands of a vampire possessed car._

* * *

**A/N- And that is it! I hinted a clue in this chapter regarding to the Shadow, so I hope you enjoyed this [very long] episode!**

**Drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	4. Flushed

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Just Friends! Yay for me updating!**

**I absolutely LOVE this episode. If I said I liked the previous episode, I LOVE this episode! I think every chapter will start with me saying what I loved in each episode. LOL! Anyway, I love the end scene, when they [Ethan, Benny and Rory] walked in the school all cool looking and decked out in their crocodile-accessories and they totally forgot about the alligator in the closet.I laughed. It is a cliche, but who cares? Whoo! **

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV fan66- My heart stopped when I wrote it! I myself got scared for Benny's safety, and I knew what was happening! I am so weird ;) Oh well. It would suck if Benny died. But luckily, no one died. YAY! And looks like Jacob is gone! Vanquished! Gone forever! OR SO WE THINK! ;) Thanks for reviewing and have a fang-tastic day!**

**So with that, let us get ready for Flushed! Drop a review and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot twist, Mark, and Sky! Thanks for knowing that people!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 4: Flushed

* * *

Sky walked to Benny's house, her shawl flowing in the spring wind.

The weather had finally started to look good; it was mid-April and people have already started to book vacations and open pools!

Sky had a pools in her backyard. They had got the money from a inheritance involving Sky's deceased great aunt, and minus expenses and mortgages, they had been able to buy a hot tub and a reasonable sized pool. Sky was more than ecstatic when the pool people said they finished her pool the previous day. Now Sky invited all her friends from school for a pool party later. She was super psyched!

But of course, there was still school, and Sky was going to pick up Benny, who texted her to come early.

He was recovering from the "evil car scene", and he was ordered to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks, until his leg can handle its own.

Sky happily skipped up the porch stairs when she rang the doorbell. When the door opened, she almost burst into laughs.

"This. Is. Not. Funny."

"You're...*laugh*...right! This is hysterically funny!"

Benny's hair was slick wet, like someone stuffed his head in a toilet. Sky stifled her laughs.

"Explain?" She managed to say. Benny frowned, but Sky could see the hint of amusement in the spellmaster's eyes.

"I was taking a shower when the water turned off. It was so annoying! I couldn't get to wash my hair, so I was hoping that you would help me dry this up." Sky smiled sympathetically.

"Oh...I am so sorry B." She said. Benny shrugged.

"Eh? What can you do?" He said. Sky laughed.

"Okay wet-hair. I'll go get a towel and we can dry this off before school..." She yawned a bit as Benny rose an eyebrow.

"Tired much?" He smiled. Sky nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, it's just that I have been having the same water-issues as you. I am pretty sure the whole neighborhood is having these problems. So I had to take a shower at 5:00 am so the water wouldn't run out. Luckily, I was right on time. Then the pool people called while I was eating breakfast and we had a thirty minute conversation about pool repairs and expenses. I sent them a check, with parent's permission, and by the time it was six, I was ready to relax. Then you texted me, so I went here. It is..what..*yawn* 7:25?" Benny nodded.

"I am so sorry Sky. You can crash here if you want? School doesn't start for 2 hours anyway." Sky smiled.

"Thanks B." She mustered before staggering towards Benny's living room. Benny rolled himself to the living room, his wheelchair smoothly travelling. He smiled.

"So Sky, you want to..." He stopped and smiled.

Sky was already on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Benny smiled as he went to get a book to read. But he couldn't pay attention to it.

The only thing he could pay attention to was Sky.

Her hair wrapped neatly around her shoulder, not making a noise as she slept. Benny flinched as he tried to ignore the urge to do it, but he kept staring, absentmindedly scratching his wet hair. All of the sudden, Benny just couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled up to her.

He took a deep breath.

He kissed her.

The one-sided kiss was sweet, but short because when Benny realized he was kissing her, he yelped quietly in surprise. He was shocked that Sky didn't feel anything, but he automatically knew it was wrong.

_I kissed my best friend...while she was asleep...I took total advantage of that! _He though quickly, mentally scolding himself.

His thoughts were totally interrupted when a beep emitted from his phone on the table. He quickly rolled over to it to open his phone. He gasped.

_One text from: Anonymous_

He gulped. "Oh boy..." He muttered softly as he opened the text. His worst fears were confirmed when he read the first line.

_What can I say? I am ALWAYS watching._

_And I was now._

_Oops! Benny the Survivor slipped up! But I may have had something to do with that ;) Nice hair by the way. What shampoo did you use? Thought so._

Benny face palmed himself. Of course the Shadow had something to do with that weird urge to see Sky. There was new shampoo in his bathroom when he was showering, and he, without thinking because he was so tired and he thought his grandma bought it, used it. How could he have known it was a botched one? Then again, this was one of the reasons he called Sky. He was lusting her due to the spell. As soon as he explained it to Sky...

_I don't suggest telling Sky._

Benny growled. Was the Shadow here or something? He continued to read on.

_Why you ask? Because she won't believe you. The shampoo...not there anymore. I mean, you must know, you went there two minutes before Sky came._

Benny snarled once more. How did the Shadow know that? Well, it was true, because when he teleported up, a spell he perfected so he could travel upstairs without using some elevator for wheelchair people, the shampoo wasn't there. So Shadow got there first.

And Shadow watched Benny the whole time.

What the hell?

He continued to read.

_And now, if you can't tell, you know there is only one more thing you can do._

_Lie._

_Well actually, you don't have a choice. Because I am making you._

_I wasn't betting you would survive the crash, so the least you can do is do exactly what I say._

Benny gulped nervously. The Shadow was blackmailing him now?

_I want you to ignore Sky. And when I say ignore, I mean turn the other way when she walks by. I mean it. IGNORE!_

_If you don't, then this picture isn't only going to her. It is going VIRAL._

_BUT, I am feeling kind. So here's the deal._

_You can leave Sky a clue. Not a direct note, nothing obvious or easy. If she figures out, you are allowed to explain yourself. But I am still gonna send that pic to her though. Just for the fun of it :)  
_

_Forward the clue to me. If it is too easy, I am sending that pic. If I send it back, you are okay._

_Good luck spellmaster!_

_~Shadow_

Benny shuddered. What was he supposed to do? He then thought of an idea.

He quickly rolled over to Sky's phone. He opened it, knowing her password from when they first met. He went to her notes and started typing.

When he was done, he left the note app opened and rolled out. He knew that the clue was pretty hard, but was sure Sky remembered it from summer camp all those years ago. He threw a jacket and took one last look at the sleeping Sky. He took a deep breath on rolled out. He sighed as he forwarded the message to the unknown number.

He waited one minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

He was really starting to worry; what if he was too late?

Exactly thirteen minutes later, a beep emitted from his phone. He looked at it and took a sigh of relief.

_"ACCEPTED. GOOD LUCK BITCH"_

Benny sighed once more.

This was gonna be a tough day.

* * *

Sky groggily woke up. She looked around. It was 8:45, so she had 15 minutes to get ready.

She scanned the room for Benny, but she couldn't find him. She shrugged. _Maybe he had to leave..._

She opened her phone to see that the note app was on. She squinted to see a string of numbers.

_19-11-25,_

_19-8-1-4-15-23_

_14-15-9-18 / 13-1-9-12_

_9-7-14-15-18-5 / 21!_

_13-25 / 6-1-21-12-20_

_~2_

Sky rose an eyebrow.

_What the heck is this? And more importantly...who did this and why?_

* * *

Sky walked to school and caught sight of Benny. She smiled as she walked towards him. He caught her stare and frowned. He had an apologetic look in his eyes and sighed as he rolled the other way. She frowned.

"Benny?" She questioned.

But he...ignored her.

Sky shrugged. _Maybe he is late for something... _She finalized, not wanting to believe he was actually ignoring her.

She then caught sight of Sarah and Erica. She smiled.

"Hey guys! You aren't gonna leave, are you?" Sarah and Erica exchanged looks.

"No...why?" Erica questioned. Sky shrugged. "No, it's just Benny has been...ugh! What is that smell? It smells worse than horse poop!" A scent wavered through the air. Sarah blushed a deep red before storming towards the girl's washroom. Erica and Sky looked at their fanged friend walk away. Sky frowned as she faced Erica.

"What is her problem?" Erica sighed. "Gas. She drank WAY too much, and now she is gassy and nauseous" She explained. Sky nodded in disgust. Erica frowned. "I know. So gross." Erica smiled.

"So where were you this morning?" Sky blushed. "Benny's." She murmured. Erica nudged her.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "You guys had sex. I can tell. That look says it all." She laughed as Sky blushed even harder.

"NO!" She yelled. Suddenly, Sarah came running back. Sky and Erica took a step back.

"You are not coming anywhere near me until you fix your gas problem." Sarah sighed. "Can we not?! I..." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I saw Kate in the bathroom before I went. Suddenly, she started screaming. I peered over the stall,"

"Perv..." Erica muttered under her breath, getting a nudge from Sky. Sarah rolled her eyes as she continued.

''And get this; she was gone. Just a shoe and...this." She pulled something out of her pocket and Erica and Sky gasped, Sky grabbing the thing out of her hands.

"What the hell is this?" Sky murmured as she put it towards the light.

It was a big tooth.

"Whatever it is, it totally wiped out Kate." Sarah shuddered.

Suddenly, three ringtones were heard from the girls' phones. They took them out and gasped.

_Hello! It is me again ;)_

_So! How did you like my gift? Kate LOVED hers. _

_Wanna know who needs a dentist appointment? Gather the gang [who won't ignore you] and go downstairs to the school basement. There will be the answer._

_And Sky...you are smart. You should figure this out. Especially those numbers._

_~Shadow_

Erica and Sarah looked at Sky, who threw her hands up in defeat.

"What?"

"What was the Shadow talking about when she said numbers? And 'ignore you'?" Sarah and Erica questioned in unison. Sky swiped her screen as she opened a note from the app she saw earlier.

"When I woke up this morning in Benny's house," Erica smirked. "Sex!" She singsonged, getting yet another nudge from Sky. She shut up quickly as Sky continued.

"Well, this note was here. Any ideas?" Sky showed them the message.

_19-11-25,_

_19-8-1-4-15-23_

_14-15-9-18 + 13-1-9-12_

_9-7-14-15-18-5 / 21!_

_13-25 / 6-1-21-12-20_

_~2_

Erica and Sky shrugged. "I dunno." Erica said. Sarah gave her a look and smiled at Sky.

"We will figure this out. But first, we need to crack this case first. C'mon."

And with that, Sarah, Erica and Sky ran off to gather their friends.

* * *

The three girls met up in the basement stairs. Ethan was with Sarah, while Rory was with Erica. When Erica, Ethan, Sarah and Rory saw Sky alone, they exchanged confused looks.

"Where's Benny?" Ethan questioned. Sky shrugged innocently.

"He won't talk to me! When I went up to him, he totally ignored me and rolled the other direction. It's like I done something to him!" She almost yelled. Rory rubbed her back.

"It's okay Sky. I am sure you did nothing wrong." Sky sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just do this quickly." Sarah held her back by the shoulder.

"Wait! How about Mark?" Sky smiled sadly.

"He had a dentist appointment, so he is coming to my place after school." Erica stifled a giggle.

"Poor you!" She cooed, making Rory nudge her. She hissed in pain.

"You have super strength! Nudging his not a good thing to do!" Rory grinned. "But you are strong too hun! I mean-" And with a swift nudge, Rory shut up.

"Not cool..." He murmured as Erica kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"Better!" Rory exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes as Sky turned on her mini flashlight. The light shone over the stairs as they all crept down.

Suddenly, everyone gasped.

It was...an alligator.

Except, this one was a mutant one, a slimy green one. Everyone started to panic, voices thrown everywhere.

"We are SO dead!" Ethan's.

"What the fuck is that doing here?" Erica's.

"Okay, is it just me, or does this 'gator looks like it won't say 'later'?" Rory's. Obviously.

"This is not good!" Sarah's.

"We need to get it in a closet or something." Sky's.

Everyone turned to face Sky. "What? That is not even CLOSE to safe!" Ethan almost screamed. She shushed him.

"Really Ethan. We have three vampires, a spellmaster, and a seer who happens to know telepathy. What chances does a alligator have against us? Besides, we need to trap this thing before it gets anywhere else. If you guys aren't coming, I am."

Without hesitation, Sky went to attack the mutant alligator. Everyone exchanged fearful looks before sighing in defeat to defeat the alligator.

"Okay, I am gonna trap it to the ground momentarily, Ethan, telepathically open the closet door, Erica, Sarah and Rory; you guys are in charge of getting that thing in. I'll help. So will Ethan."

Everyone nodded as Sky gave out orders. Sky whispered a spell and the alligator struggled against invisible bearings on the ground.

"NOW" Sky yelled. Ethan telepathically opened the door as Rory jumped on the alligator's back.

"Rory?!" Erica yelled.

"Don't worry! I saw this on Crocodile Hunter!" He yelled in some weird accent. Erica held the mouth shut as Sarah held its tail and dragged it towards the closet.

With all the strength they had, they finally were able to trap the alligator in the closet. Ethan quickly locked it with three locks and Sky placed a lock spell just to be safe. Everyone hi-fived.

"Yes! Team Whitechapel for the win!" Rory said.

Erica got a buzz from her phone. So did everyone else and gasped.

"Great. Way to ruin our victory." Sarah muttered as Ethan read the text aloud.

_So I see you guys are playing Crocodile Hunter now? Impressive._

_But it isn't over. Have you read the news? They caught another alligator. Great! Now they can't breed. _

_BUT! There is always a but._

_But, there is one more alligator. And it is heading for a certain pool party after school._

_Enjoy your pool date Sharpay and friends! (High-School Musical 2. Yeah I did. LOL!)_

_~Shadow _

Sky sighed as she shut her phone in fury.

"That bitch is dead. Everyone. My place. After school. And bring Benny, Ethan."

And without protest, Sky stormed off.

* * *

Sky and her friends, including Benny and Mark, were huddled around in Sky's living room. Benny, not liking the idea of being tricked to going to Sky's house, went outside to see the pool.

"So, what is the plan?" Rory asked. Mark smiled as he pulled out a small vial from his pocket.

"This," He shook the small pink liquid. "Will cause the alligator to explode. But,''

"What is with everyone with 'but' today?" Sky muttered as Mark continued.

"We have to mix it with soda and stuff it in the alligator's mouth." Ethan groaned.

"Great! And who's gonna do that?" Sky raised her hand.

"I will. Doesn't sound hard." Everyone looked at her. She shrugged innocently. "What?" Mark sighed.

"This will be dangerous Sky. Really, maybe you should ask Sarah, or Rory, or Eri-" Sky suddenly snapped.

"What, so you are thinking I can't be capable now?" She snarled. Mark rose his hands in defeat. "I did not say that!" He protested. Sarah held Sky back from punching her friend.

"Whoa Sky! What's gotten into you?" She almost yelled. Sky sighed.

"Benny! And this stupid message on my phone!" She exclaimed, slamming her phone onto the table. Mark rose in curiosity.

"Let me see." He stated. Sky nodded as she pulled out the message on her phone. He studied it, as with the others.

_19-11-25,_

_19-8-1-4-15-23_

_14-15-9-18 / 13-1-9-12_

_9-7-14-15-18-5 / 21!_

_13-25 / 6-1-21-12-20_

_~2_

"19...11...25... what do those numbers have in common?" Mark muttered. Ethan snapped his fingers.

"Well, for starters, all the numbers are under 26." Ethan said. "It never goes above 26." Sky read the numbers over and nodded. "You are right." She muttered. Rory smiled.

"There are 26 letters in the alphabet!" He said. Erica rolled her eyes. "How is that possibly relevant...wait." She grabbed Sky's phone and started typing below the message.

"19...S...11...K...25..Y...Guys! The first three numbers spell Sky!" Sarah looked over the note and nodded.

"Oh my gosh every letter is replaced by a number!" Sky smiled. "Benny. He must have been thinking of camp!" She smiled fondly at the memory. Ethan kept going.

"The first word is...Shadow." Everyone exchanged nervous looks as Sarah continued.

"N...o...i...r..Noir. Then there is a slash, so I guess that is a space. Then..um..the word 'mail.'. What does that mean?" She pondered. Sky snapped her fingers.

"Noir means black in french. So it says...blackmail." Everyone gasped. "Shadow...blackmailed Benny? With what? I mean, what does Shadow have against Benny that could make him give in like that?" Erica muttered. Sky shrugged. "Let's keep going."

Mark continued the next sentence. "I...g..n..o...ignore. The next word is ignore. Then the letter...u. Ignore u...the letter u as in you! You as a person." Mark concluded. Rory decided to end it off.

"M...25..y! My...f..a...u..fault. My fault. Signed, B." Sky put the whole sentence together.

"Sky, Shadow. Blackmailed. Ignore you. My fault. Signed, B." The gang sat in silence.

"What does that even mean?" Rory wondered. Suddenly, a beep emitted from Sky's, and only Sky's, phone.

She opened it and jumped in her seats.

_Nice work Sky! Here's you reward; Benny has a little explaining to do ;)_

_~Shadow._

Sky realized that there was a picture attached to the text. She shakily opened the text and winced.

It was a sleeping Sky...and a kissing Benny.

"Oh my gosh you were having sex!" Erica murmured. Sky gave her a teary look, making Erica mentally slap herself and hug her.

"We will find out what happened. But I promise you that this isn't Benny's doing.''

Suddenly, a shriek came from outside. Sky, Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Rory, and Mark got up at once, all thinking the same thought.

"Benny..." Sky murmured as she dashed outside, the strings on her bikini flowing in the wind. When they all got out, they gasped in shock.

Benny was in the water, suffering as it got chased by a mutant alligator.

"BENNY!" Sky pulled off her robe and dove in the water.

"Sky?!" Mark exclaimed. "Sky?! That is not safe!" He yelled. Sky ignored him, giving him a thumbs up.

"You need to get rid of the alligator! I am saving Benny!" She exclaimed. Mark nodded, unsure about the whole thing, but agreed anyway. He tossed Ethan the vial and smiled.

"Get some soda and mix it with the liquid in the vial, then plunge it inside the alligator. Now!" Ethan nodded as he rushed inside and came back out with a bottle of soda. Rory grabbed it and took a sip, but Sarah sternly took it away.

"Rory!" She hissed. Rory shrugged. "What? It is pretty hot outside!" He protested innocently. Sarah shook her head as she started to mix the liquid in the vial and the soda and mixed it. Mark however, was helping Erica fight off the alligator.

Meanwhile, Sky was getting Benny back to the other side of the pool, him growing unconscious slowly as he gasped for air. He had been pushed off his wheelchair and into the deep end of the pool, and because of his leg, was unable to swim away from the alligator. She brought him to shore and started doing CPR. She sighed; as awkward as it was, she decided mouth-to-mouth was the best way.

She pressed her soft lips against Benny's, breathing air into him as she pressed firmly against his chest so that he could start breathing. Sky let out sigh of relief as she heard Benny's lungs breath.

"S-Sky...Shadow...spell...shampoo...kiss..." He muttered, but Sky silenced him.

"It's all good. Your note said it all. Clever by the way."

Over on the other side of the pool, they heard an explosion. Green skin splattered everywhere, including Sky and Benny. They seemed grossed out, but laughed it off after.

"Good job guys!" She yelled.

And with that, she got Benny's wheelchair and rolled him inside.

* * *

Erica, Sarah, Rory, Ethan and Mark were in the pool, playing Marco Polo. Since Benny couldn't swim, Sky stayed with him in the shallow hot tub. She smiled.

"...So you are saying Shadow gave you botched shampoo that made you think I was irresistible?" Benny rolled his eyes.

"I am glad you understand. Sorry by the way." He said. Sky gave him a hug.

"I will always understand. I am your best friend after all." They laughed when Sky's phone beeped. So did Benny's. They were nervous, but when they opened it, they sighed in relief.

_School Musical Tryouts for the Rainbow Factory! Tomorrow 12:30 pm in the School auditorium._

Sky laughed.

"You trying out?" Benny asked. Sky shrugged.

"Imight, but I know who will for sure." They looked at Mark and smiled.

"This is gonna be the best musical ever." Benny said, and Sky laughed along, even if he might have said it sarcastically or not.

Because she was gonna fix the two of them..and whatever they might have been hating each other for.

She would, or her name wasn't Sky Bryans.

* * *

**A/N- And now you obviously know what episode is left. LOL for Mrs. LOL! Whoo! Gosh this is gonna be fun, especially since Mark is such a musical person! This will be interesting.**

**So drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. MirrorrorriM

**A/N-Wassup? It is TOBN here with the newest chapter of Just Friends!**

**As you can probably tell, the length of these chapters are very long, varying from around 4000 to 5000 words each chapter. (That is long in my opinion) So since the length of the chapters are long, expect a update from this every week, if not, earlier. In the meanwhile, I will update my smaller stories (Dear MBAV Writers, A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots, What If) everyday. Which story? Who knows. Most likely Dear MBAV Writers or A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots due to length and the flood of ideas flowing in my mind, but What If is still a priority and if anyone has a idea for it that I can use, review them under the actual story. If I don't update those stories everyday, then it is probably because I have dedicated that day to finish a long chapter of Just Friends. Thanks and at least now you know the whole schedule. School is super crazy with history projects, music class, math, science and I am on a team that Ethan and Benny would probably join (I am pretty nerdy, what can I say?), and I am...all over the place. So thanks for the understanding!**

**As for the future of this series, I have decided on making 10 seasons, including the ones I finished. Look at my profile for updated summaries and release ****details.**

**Anyway, enough of that shit, this a special shoutout to my favorite reviewer,**

**MBAV fan66- I wish I had an inheritance like that :) If only I knew someone wealthy. Wow, that actually sounds really cruel. I am gonna shut up now. Anyway, I am sure Benny, Ethan and Rory dealt with the alligator in the closet. If not, I am sure Shadow used magic to make it, so it could disappear? Maybe I'll make a sequel to Flushed in future seasons. Oh my gosh that is a good idea. Or, I can make a little bonus scene at the end of the story! Another good thing to do! Remember this day fanfic buddy! And I think you are totally right; The Shadow is a damn perv! Hopefully, it stays away from being a peeping tom. Gosh how I want to just tell you the back story of the Shadow right now. Actually, I can! But I am not, due to the fact I want it revealed in Ex-Friends. One more story! We are so close! Anyway, this is getting for-longed, so thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy and enjoy!**

**So with that, I am gonna let you read the chapter! This will be slightly different from the episode, again, me adding the Shadow into play. So there is no curse or spirit; just the Shadow and a cursed mirror.**

** Before anyone asks, let's just say Benny's grandma cured Benny's leg, so he no longer needs the cast. Before anyone can ask why they didn't do it sooner, it's because Evelyn had to wait for Benny's leg to heal a little more, so the spell could be effective. If you don't get it, I am sorry. Make sure to leave a review once you are done; I will keep it very safe :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own MBAV or its characters. Just my OC's Mark and Sky. If I did, Ethan and Benny would be on their world-wide honeymoon right..about...NOW!**

**ENJOY!**

_Italics: Play_

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 5: Mirror/rorriM

* * *

"Not in a million years."

Benny's eyes were glued onto a single piece of paper taped to the walls of WC High. Sky rolled her eyes as she finished signing her name. Mark's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"God, YES! I will! Thank you! Even if you didn't force me I would still go!" He exclaimed, his British voice echoing the halls. He quickly signed his name, the letter 'K' swooping down to underline his name.

Benny rolled his eyes at the spellmaster's amusement, then turned to Sky and frowned.

"See? This is why I won't join. The stage makes you feel...crazy! I hate acting and you know that!" Sky scoffed.

"I am sure, you are great!" She protested as she handed him the pen. Benny shook his head. Sky sighed.

"C'mon Benny! Quit acting like a child!" She said. Rory's eyes widened.

"See! You are already acting. You are a natural!" He nearly shouted. Erica looked at him, and he silenced quickly, a fainted smile still on his face. Ethan, who was beside Sarah, nodded his head as well.

"C'mon Benny! We all signed up!" Benny gave him a look.

"As stage crew! Remind me again why I cannot be a stage member as with the others?" He pleaded. Erica sighed.

"Because all of the positions are taken. We took the last one. Besides, you have Sky who will be auditioning for the role of Sundrop, Mark will be auditioning for the role of Moonray,"Mark beamed in pride. "And Sarah is auditioning for the role of Rainbeam! You have to be someone!" Sarah patted Benny's back.

"Benny, you have to do it. It could be great bonding with everyone! Sky...Mark...uh...other people like us..." She trailed off, leaving her words implanted in his mind.

"No. The final answer is-"

"I guess if you don't want to do it, I guess it is okay." Sky finalized. Everyone gave her a look, including Benny. She shrugged innocently.

"Wait..what?" Mark questioned, Sky's words echoing in his mind. Sky just smiled.

"Me and Mark will have time alone then. Together!" She chirped. Erica, Rory, Ethan and Sarah suddenly changed their looks of confusion to exchanging looks of understanding.

Benny's emerald eyes shot in Sky's direction, then Mark's. No way was he going to give in to Sky spending time with Mark. He grabbed the pen and messily, but clearly, signed his smiled.

_Benny Weir: Moonray_

"See you on set." He flatly stated, walking away slowly. Mark's jaw hung open, while everyone looked at Sky. Her plan to get Benny and Mark to bond together was gonna be a...failure! Now that Benny was competing for the role of Moonray against Mark, how will they be able to bond?

So Sky just held all her disappointment in a smirk.

"You know what they say: Some things just need a little push."

And with that, she flounced away, leaving everyone stunned and...excited.

* * *

"I am the understudy?!"

Benny sat on the beanbag in the corner of the Drama department, not being able to stifle a laugh. When everyone turned around, he coughed awkwardly. Sky sighed as she patted Mark's back, that was slouched.

"I am sure that is good too! I mean seriously; is a understudy for Moonray really that bad?" Mark ignored her words of condolence and waved his hands dramatically.

"But I totally nailed that audition!" He cried, basically pleading for a change. Sky winced; to be honest, she wasn't even sure how he made it into the musicals at his old school in the first place. Mrs. LOL, or whatever her name was (It was too long for Sky to remember), shook her head in sympathy.

"You were very...present." Mark slouched as Mrs. LOL looked on to her casting list.

"Sarah Fox, you would make a perfect Rainbeam!" She exclaimed, handing a script to the excited vampire. Rory and Erica squealed in excitement as Ethan pecked her on the cheek.

"Good job babe!" He cooed as Sarah blushed. "Thanks." She whispered, her heart fluttering. Mrs. LOL continued.

"Sky Bryans, you are our lead!" Sky blushed furiously. "Um..thanks Mrs. LOL. I will read over my script tonight." She smiled. "That will be great Miss. Bryans. It is a pleasure to have you on board." She exclaimed. Sky nodded humbly and sat back down on the beanbag beside Benny's. He smiled.

"Nice job Miss. Bryans! I can see it now; Sky Bryans: Broadway Star" He waved his hands dramatically. Sky playfully punched him as she giggled. "It is not that important." She insisted, making Benny roll his eyes.

"...And Mr. Benny Weir! I am sure you are gonna be a perfect fit for Sundrop's love interest, Moonray!"

Mark shot a surprised, and furious, glance at Benny. Sky gasped as Benny's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little. Ethan, Erica, and Rory, who found out they made the stage-crew cast, exchanged looks of nervousness.

"W-What?" Benny stuttered. Mrs. LOL nodded as she cheerily handed Benny script. He flipped through the pages, lines highlighted across the papers. Sky nearly face-palmed.

"Uh...great job Benny!" She stated. Then, a idea popped in her mind.

"Mrs. LOL? Maybe Mark can help Benny with his lines! Y'know, since he is his understudy?" Mark and Benny's eyes widened, their heads snapping forward in disbelief.

"Uh..I am terribly sorry..but I-" Mark started, but Mrs. LOL just beamed.

"That is a great idea Sky! Brilliant! Actually, I am gonna give Mark the role of acting help. He will be the one advising people how to act, primarily Benny, so they will be working together from now on." Mark and Benny exchanged looks of vengeance, hatred, and fury, but masked it all in a sincere smile.

"I am happy to accompany Mr. Weir." Benny faked a happy nod.

"And I am sure you will be a real-ace understudy and step in if something happens to me." He said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Mark pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, making Benny pale and Sky gasped.

"Yes! If something...happens to you!" He whispered. Sky quickly pulled the two spellmasters apart, her seeing the lust of violence in their eyes. Sky faked a grin.

"So! I guess I will see you all on Monday for the first rehearsal! Stage closed!" Her voice rung through the halls as she departed. Mark sighed.

"So. Great." He muttered under his breath and stormed off. Benny sighed and did the same. Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Ethan crowded around a stilled Sky, who was staring blankly at the door. She sighed.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." She finally stated. Ethan shrugged. "You are totally right about that." He said. Sky sighed.

She wasn't sure if her plan was a bust, or a success (most likely a bust), but one thing is for sure.

There is gonna be a shitload of drama.

* * *

Mark stood by the sidelines as Benny stood on the fake mountain, his hand grasping his script. He took a glance at Mark, who faked a encouraging smile. Ethan whispered a command in his head set, which was received by Rory and Erica, who were doing effects and sounds. Rory pushed a lever as Erica angled the lights. A bright light shone from a lamp on the ceiling, its beams sparkling on Benny and Sky, who was acting, pacing the floor on the stage. She plopped down on the (fake) rock, throwing her script aside due to the fact she memorized her lines in the scene the previous night.

_"Oh! I yet have no friends. Even Rainbeam is gone. Oh the tragic of that winter storm!" _Sky faked a sob, but it was pretty realistic to everyone else. Everyone looked at Benny, who's line was next. He quietly dropped the script onto the ground, him too already knowing his lines. He took a deep breath and...

_"Sundrop! Look to where the sun shines! Above the mountain's peak, is your friend!" _

Everyone snapped to their attention, Mrs. LOL looking intrigued as Mark looked at him in awe. Ethan, Sarah, Rory were mesmerized. Sky was as well, as she, as scripted, tilted her head towards Benny's figure. She didn't know Benny could act so..lively! Benny's voice boomed through the auditorium.

_"I am in love with you, deeply. You may think you have no one, but you do!" _He carefully climbed down the hidden steps of the mountain and strutted towards Sky, who stood up.

_"But no one loves me! Only Rainbeam did, and now she is gone." _She exhaled deeply, her words slicing the air with rich acting. Benny hinted a smile.

_"Again, I love you! I will love you to the highest mountains! The deepest seas!" _Benny turned to face the empty seats. Sky looked at him in shock, he never knew that Benny could be so consumed in the play so cheesy. Benny grinned.

_"Until ends time! 'Till new life's beginning! Know you have me! Because I will move the sun and the moon so they collide if it is what it takes," _Benny turned to face Sky so their noses almost touched.

_"If that is what it takes to be with you forever until world's end. I love you."_

On cue, the lights dim to darkness. A clap emerged from the sidelines. Sky gasped.

It was Mark.

Sky smiled as she clapped along. _My plan...it might be a success after all! _She thought gleefully. Ethan, Erica, Rory and Sarah started clapping too, Mrs. LOL and the whole Drama club starting to clap and whistle for Sky and Benny's performance. The two held hands and took a bow. Mrs. LOL sighed.

"That..was...magnificent! The way you drew the crowd into the gloom of losing your best friend," She beamed at Sky, who blushed slightly.

"And especially how you captured the love and affection of Moonray's love towards Sundrop." Benny shoved his hands in his pocket, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Everyone did good too..." He murmured humbly. Sky rolled her eyes as Mark ran up to the two. He grinned as he fiddled with his headset.

"Benny...I knew Sky could act like that since she did in Arizona, but...wow. I mean seriously, you captured everyone's emotions. And how you turned to face the audience as if you were interacting with them...that is golden." Benny pulled Mark into a hug.

"Uh..thanks man. It means a lot coming from you." He smiled. Sky silently threw her fist into a victory pose.

_Mission accomplished! _She thought happily.

"Okay! We'll take it from the top!" Mrs. LOL took a glance at her script and gasped.

"Um...Sky! Benny!" The two spellmasters turned around. She smiled kindly.

"Don't forget about the kiss at the end of the scene!" Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory's eyes widened in surprise, scanning the script. They nodded; how could they have missed that? Mark looked at his too, a expression that Sky couldn't quite read on his face. Sky and Benny gasped as they looked at their scripts.

_Moonray and Sundrop are inches apart, and then Moonray pulls Sundrop into a passionate kiss._

Benny and Sky exchanged nervous looks as Benny climbed the fake mountain once more. They restarted their scene.

_"Oh! I yet have no friends! Even Rainbeam is gone. Oh the tragic of the winter storm!" _It was now Benny's turn.

_"Sundrop! Look to where the sun shines! Above the mountain's peak, is your friend!" _Benny smiled, clearly enjoying this, but at the same time, he was nervous for the next few lines.

_"I am in love with you, deeply. You may think you have no one, but you do!" _

He took one step off the mountain's stairs. Suddenly, the whole thing started to rumble, Benny almost losing balance. Mark threw his headset aside.

"What the heck?" He yelled. Ethan buzzed Rory and Erica, who shrugged helplessly.

Before Benny, and the mountain, could fall, Mark threw a few soft sandbags across the floor. When Benny hit the sandbags, he was left unharmed. Physically of course. He panted.

"T-Thanks Mark." He stated. Mark beamed in pride. "Anytime lad." He gleamed. Ethan ran towards the broken mountain and examined it. Mrs. LOL ran up to the stage.

"Is everyone okay?" She exasperated worryingly. Everyone nodded as she looked at the mountain and sighed.

"Great. The mountain is a bust " She finalized. Ethan frowned.

"Guy, there is a clean slice right here. It was struggling to stay up in the first scene, and totally gave up in the next scene. In other words..." Erica and Rory sighed.

"This was sabotage."

Mrs. LOL sighed and walked away as everyone's phones beeped. Fearfully, they took them out and gasped.

_Alas, the stage! Something I love! _

_I USED to love the stage at least._

_Until someone who I hate totally replaced me as the school's lead. Everyone forgot about me. Tragic, right?_

_So with that, I am gonna cause a shit ton of something the drama club really lacks._

_Drama itself._

_~Shadow_

* * *

Sky walked into her dressing room, worried about the Shadow's last note, threatening the play.

"At least no one got hurt..." She mumbled to herself as she sat down on the red, velvet seat.

All of the sudden, the mirror in front of her flickered on. She jumped in her seat a bit as the lights gleamed a vibrant glow. Sky shrugged; maybe it is a stage thing she didn't know about. No biggie.

She looked at her reflection, that smiled back at her. She fluffed her hair a bit and grinned.

"Hello sexy!" She whispered, feeling like a celebrity.

Suddenly, the lights on the mirror flickered on and off as the mirror glass rippled. Sky gasped; defiantly not a stage thing now.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered fearfully, thinking someone was messing with her. No response as Sky felt the rippling glass.

And then, it happened.

A hand, wrapped in a black glove, grabbed her wrist. Sky screamed in terror as she looked at her reflection.

"What the...Shadow?" She stammered.

It was true. The Shadow was in the mirror, it's dark eyes staring back at her in the utmost scariest way. Shadow grinned through its mask.

"Want to know some real drama? Well, you are gonna have to come with me."

And without hesitation or protest, The Shadow pulled Sky into the mirror, leaving nothing but a shattered flower vase and scattered flowers sprawled on the floor around a golden headband, that belonged to none other than Sky Bryans.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready for the big night?"

Mrs. LOL was standing in the middle of the backstage, all [almost all] the actors and actresses gathered around her. Benny looked around fearfully, twiddling with the ruffles on his silver costume. He took a deep breath in and out. Erica went up to him on behalf of his other friends.

"Benny? You look like you are gonna pass out. What gives?" She questioned. Benny looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"I can't do it. This is why I hate the stage! I just can't do it!" He started to shake uncontrollably as he sat down beside Erica. Erica rested her hand on his shoulder.

''Benny, it is gonna be alright. Sky will be with you, Sarah will, and we will all be here on the sidelines and..."

"But where is Sky? God I am gonna faint up there!" He stuttered, scaring Erica on his vast knowledge of what is going on in her brain.

What the narrator is trying to say is that Erica had been worrying about where was Sky. She had been missing all day, and she was determined to find out where she had gone. Erica sighed.

"Benny..." She then gasped.

Benny's pupils were dilating, and with Erica's super vampire vision, she saw them match the silver on his suit. Erica signalled all of them to come.

"Mark, you know the stage costumes by heart. Is this what Moonray is supposed to wear?" He studied it and shook his head.

"No! It isn't. There aren't supposed to be ruffles here, they are supposed to be on his chest. Plus, I am sensing a strong wave of magic right now." He confirmed.

Mark rushed the frightened Benny to his change room and as told, Benny quickly changed suits. When he came back to his friends, his emerald eyes scanned the room.

"What happened? I never felt so nervous in my life!" He paused. "It was actually kind of cool! Now when I do scenes with fear, I would understand!" Everyone beamed; this was obviously the Benny they knew and loved.

Mrs. LOL rushed up towards them.

"Do you know where Sky is? Opening scene starts in ten minutes." Everyone shrugged. Mrs. LOL sighed as she pointed at Mark and Benny.

"You and you! Go to Sky's dressing room and find her." Mark and Benny exchanged looks, but grabbed the keys to the room and fled in a hurry to find their beloved spellmaster.

* * *

Mark and Benny unlocked the door to Sky's room and gasped.

There were flowers everywhere, scattered across the floor as with broken shards of glass from the vase.

"She was here," Mark finalized, picking up a headband. Benny nodded as he sat down on her chair. Mark rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I hate to do this to you, but Mr. Ego will have to wait until we find Sky to stare at his reflection." He stated as Benny shook his hand.

"No, there is only one way the vase could have gotten knocked out. And that is..."

Suddenly, Benny's reflection started to alter. Benny gasped.

Shadow.

"What in the name of Mother Nature is happening here?!" Mark yelled. Benny shrugged helplessly as Shadow smiled.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Shadow grinned.

Suddenly, Shadow was pushed out of view and out came Sky. Mark gasped.

"In the mirror! I know a spell for this, try and get her out!"

Sky gasped. "Benny?" She yelled. "Get me out!"

Benny nodded as he put his hand against the glass. "Touch the glass where my hand is touching!" He yelled. Sky did as told and Mark chanted the spell.

Suddenly, it felt like the connection between Benny and the glass had disappeared. He could feel Sky's hand!

With all the strength he had, he pulled Sky out of the mirror and onto the floor. Gasping, the two got up with the help of Mark. He grinned.

"Great!" He exclaimed. Sky nodded as she turned to face the mirror. There was a crack on the glass.

Then, a black mist floated across the room, circling Benny, Sky and Mark. It took form to make Shadow. Shadow grinned.

"You may have gotten out, but look who is gonna make the finale!"

Then, with a fizzle and a snap, Shadow disappeared. All three spellmasters exchanged fearful glances.

Without any words, they rushed out to find Shadow and explain to their friends what was to unfold.

The finale of Shadow's plans was to be revealed.

* * *

Sky and Sarah just finished the scene which Sundrop watched Rainbeam get wiped out into the winter storm. Sky wiped tears from her eyes and smiled as she walked out. Benny tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned. Sky smiled. "Oh, nothing. The script required me to cry." He nodded in understanding as he buttoned up the last button on his space suit-like tux. Sky giggled.

"Looking good Moonray!" She said. Benny gave her a wink. "In a line Sundrop!" He said, making Sky laugh. Mark went up to them.

"Okay guys, if anything happens, Rory and Erica can help blind Shadow, Ethan uses his telepathy skills, and Sarah can help me read out spells. Y'know, actually find the spell for me and I'll say it. If anything else happens that involves the Shadow doing magic on stage, and you must use magic on stage for defence, call each other Moonray and Sundrop and recite the lines as if you were part of the play. But do not use your magic otherwise. We got this. Got it?" Benny and Sky turned to face Mrs. LOL, who pointed to her wrist to indicate it was time to go. They grasped hands and smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Sky exclaimed silently as she and Benny took there places towards the stage.

The curtains opened and they started to recite their lines.

All went as planned, and Sky and Benny were starting to think the Shadow wasn't gonna show up in the first place.

Sadly, they were wrong.

They were about to kiss, sweat dripping from Benny and Sky trembling in fear as they leaned in and...

_BOOM!_

The crowd, including Mrs. LOL gasped as the Shadow appeared on a huge cloud. It grinned.

"Behold! The wrath of Shadow!" It zapped lightning at the two spellmasters, who rolled out of direction. Sky and Benny exchanged looks as Sky started to speak.

_"Dear Moonray! What is happening?" _Benny looked at her in fear.

"I was never good at free-verse acting!" He whispered quickly. Sky shrugged. "Just go!" She hissed under her breath as she and Benny rolled under a fake bridge as the Shadow struck it, causing one side to fall, almost hitting Sky. Luckily, Benny pulled her out of the way. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Mrs. LOL rushed to Ethan, who was in the crowds secretly using telepathy to knock the Shadow's cloud off balance. When he saw her, he stopped and grinned.

"This is the person..who..uh...sabotaged the mountain and kidnapped Sky so she could be late. Now, she is using special effects to try and sabotage the play even more!" He faked distress. Mrs. LOL gasped.

"Should we call the police?" Ethan shook his head. "NO!" She looked at him in confusion. He smiled weakly. "The backstage people got this. Besides, people will just think this is a awesome plot twist to the play! Watch! The beauty of special effects!" Mrs. LOL payed attention to the stage.

_"It seems like the cause of the winter storm has returned to kill us!" _Benny, aka Moonray, exclaimed dramatically. Sky smiled, but hid it in a face of distress as she saw the lights. She grinned.

_"What if you use the sun to blind it?" _Sundrop, aka Sky, said. Benny looked at her and grinned.

_"Alas Sundrop, that is a pleasant idea!" _Sky stifled a giggle as she whispered a latin spell.

With a flash that looked like the sun's rays, it flashed Shadow out of sight.

"I WILL RETURN AND DESTROY YOU ALL!" Shadow screamed as it disappeared.

Benny and Sky limped towards the centre of the stage, grins on their faces as they wiped the dust from their face.

_"We did it!" _Sundrop exclaimed. Benny smiled at Sky's excitement put all in acting.

_"We did! And now, we can live our lives together in the rays of the sum and the beams of the moon and be happy together." _

And, as scripted, they leaned in and kissed passionately.

The lights dimmed and the crowd exploded into claps and whistles. The lights opened once more to show the cast and backstage crew.

Sky, Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Erica and Mark grasped hands tightly as they raised them up, getting showered by flowers. Benny grinned as they took a bow.

"I can learn to love the stage." He said. Sky nodded.

"Agreed." She stated, knowing that kiss never changed the fact that they would be best friends forever.

* * *

Rory sneaked backstage to look at the script one last time.

_Moonray and Sundrop are inches apart, and then Moonray pulls Sundrop into a passionate kiss._

Rory sighed.

"I can't believe despite the fact we copied hundreds of the altered scripts, they STILL haven't hooked up!" He murmured to himself. He shrugged.

"Looks like I will just have to find more ways to hook them up."

And with that, he exited the backstage, mind brewing with ideas.

* * *

**A/N- And scene! This was super fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. Village Of The Darned

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new chapter of Just Friends!**

**I honestly wasn't thinking of updating today, but then I realized after finishing updating all those stories on my profile page (Which you should check out if you are curious about how long the 'Friends' series is gonna last) that I would have a lot to work on if I want to finish that up by the end of 2015 or early 2016. Then I decided updating would be a good idea. ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- You are right. It was getting pretty old when Benny always had to be saved. I promise that the trouble will spread through all the characters in future episodes (exception for the 3-Part finale for Ex-Friends: I want that exactly as I pictured it). And I am glad you loved Mark..to be honest, it is a character I love writing. Sadly, I wonder if you'll feel the same in future chapters. Oops spoilers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Who knows? Maybe Shadow can have an alligator! Man's best friend...er..villain's best friend maybe. And I know right? Rory cannot handle the fact that Sky and Benny are not hooking up? To be honest, I can't handle it either. Oh how long does it have to be until Ex-Friends? Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Anyway, so it is Village of the Darned! Yeah! This is my sister's favorite episode, and I enjoy this one as well. I mean, what is more devious than involving a plan with donuts? Exactly. It got me thinking; since the donuts make adults leave and children into drones, it got me thinking about what happened when teenagers eat them? Ethan had the same idea too! So I hope you like it and don't forget to drop a review to let me know how I am doing. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own MBAV or its characters, just these plot twists and my OC's Mark and Sky. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 6: Village of the Darned

* * *

_Shadow walked through the town and into the Mole Troop headquarters to find a young girl, no older than 12, sitting by a desk with crumpled pieces of paper all over the place. It smiled._

_"Val Mudrap." Shadow breathed out. The scout leader turned around and smiled smugly._

_"Shadow. Pleasant to see you again. How is your plans going?" She said flatly. Shadow shrugged. "Fine I guess." She said with hesitation, not wanting its friend to hear of its failures. Val Mudrap sighed._

_"I wish my life can be as easy as you. I cannot find a way to lure those children into the Eternal Playground." Shadow stifled a laugh._

_"You still call the underworld a 'Eternal Playground'?"_

_"What is wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing" Shadow responded too quickly. It didn't want to get on the girl's bad side; she needed this plan to work._

_"Donuts." It stated. Val Mudrap tilted her head in confusion. "Donuts?" She questioned. Shadow nodded._

_"With your magic and my skill, we can lure all the children who eat it into the...Eternal Playground." It tried its best not to laugh. Val Mudrap didn't seem to notice it as she smiled and rose from her chair._

_"Brilliant! How about the parents?" Shadow nodded and smiled. "You can put a spell making the adults leave when they eat it. You know grownups with their unusual cravings." Val Mudrap laughed. "Of course. What do you want in return for your grand idea?" Shadow pretended to give it some thought before smiling._

_"Do you suppose we can do something about those teens?"_

* * *

Sky was about to reach for one of those delicious Moleos when Ethan swiped her hand from the box.

"No. Sky, you know that Jane is supposed to sell those donuts for her business badge." Sky groaned.

"I know! But one wouldn't hurt!" Benny sighed.

"It is okay Sky. I craved one ever since I saw the commercial for them on the news. But we need to think about Jane." He stated. Sky groaned as she slumped down on the couch.

"I'll never be happy again!" She moaned dramatically. Benny rubbed her back.

"Can you stop being a drama queen and just watch So You Think You Can Scream?"

A scream blared from the TV. Benny whistled as the crowd clapped.

"God that girl got a lot of yells in her." He murmured. Ethan shrugged. "I guess, but she is a bit pitched in some places." Sky nodded in agreement.

"You have a point. She was jumping her voice slightly at one point." Mark walked in from the kitchen with snacks and drinks as she laughed at the TV show choice his friends were watching. He laughed.

"I cannot believe we are watching this. And somehow I find this amusing how you guys are judging how someone screams." Sky punched him playfully.

"Can you not judge?" She said, teasing the British spellmaster, getting a laugh from everyone.

One of the judges said almost the same thing as Ethan and Sky suggested when she dug her hand into a Moleo donuts box. Sky groaned.

"See! She gets to eat Moleos!" Mark rolled her eyes. "Christina Falian is the most famous person in Whitechapel, of course she gets to eat Moleos." **(Not a real person..I think) **Mark stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. Sky shrugged sadly.

"Well, still!" She protested, getting yet another laugh from the gang as they watched the celebrity eat the Moleo.

Suddenly, she got up and walked away from the judging table, getting confused looks from the other judges, the host, the contestant and Benny, Sky, Mark and Ethan. Benny looked confused.

"What the heck?" He said as the program went to commercial. Sky shrugged.

"Maybe she got to go." She said, exaggerating the word 'go'. Benny nudged her playfully as she giggled.

All of the sudden, the door busted open. The foursome turned around to see who was at the door. Mrs. Morgan was talking to a women as two boys ran into the house.

"What the hell..." Ethan murmured as he and his friends stood up at once. Jane rushed past them and into the kitchen, the two boys chasing after her.

"Help!" She yelped as she ran off. The teens exchanged confused looks as the two boys stopped when Sky grabbed their arms.

"Hey! You guys stop bothering Jane!" She scolded, making the three boys look at her as if she was a mother herself. As sad as it was for Sky, the two boys pulled out two water guns and squirted it at Sky, sprawling a pink gooey stuff at Sky. She yelped in surprise as it covered her blouse. The boys stifled a laugh when Sky glared at them.

"Really?" She said. Ethan shrugged, hinting an amused smile. "I guess." He said in between laughs. The two boys smiled deviously as they squirted the boys too, making them yelp in shock. Sky laughed as Benny carefully removed the pink substance from his hair.

"Not. Cool." He growled. Mark sighed as he watched the two boys run into the kitchen.

"The Tornado Twins. Cause havoc across Whitchapel. God only knows what those two devious minds are thinking." He finalized. Sky, Ethan and Benny exchanged nervous looks as they walked towards Mrs. Morgan and, by the looks of it, the mom of the Tornado Twins. She grinned.

"There he is! The babysitter!" She exclaimed, hugging Ethan. Mrs. Morgan forced a smile as Ethan looked at her in confusion.

"Wait..what?" He stuttered. Sky looked at the mom. "I am sorry, but in no way does Ethan have the requirements of a babysitter. Remember when Jane went out-" Mark elbowed her lightly as Mrs. Morgan pretended to smile.

"He will be fine. Thanks again!" She said quickly. The mom smiled as she pulled out a box of Moleos, making Sky's stomach growl just a bit.

"Boys! Sugar bomb! Twelve O'Clock!" She yelled as she threw the box outside. The boys eventually came running after it. Jane trailed behind them, groaning and muttering in annoyance as she walked out, trying to wipe the pink stuff off her jacket. The mom finally grinned.

"You are a lifesaver!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she headed out. Mrs. Morgan quickly closed the door and sighed. Ethan gave her a confused look.

"So you let me babysit her kids?" He questioned. Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"Um..yeah! I decided that maybe it would be good to give you a second chance." She said. Ethan rose an eyebrow and Mrs. Morgan sighed, knowing she was busted.

"I'll just call Sarah for backup." She muttered, trudging into the kitchen to clean up the mess the boys left, a tail of pink string hanging from her shirt. Ethan looked at the trio of spellmasters and sighed.

"You guys are SO helping me with this." Sky, Benny and Mark exchanged looks and sighed.

"God help us." Sky groaned as she walked upstairs, ready to get some video game action started up.

* * *

Sky and Benny walked into the school, smiles on their faces as they recall the events that had happened the previous night.

"When Ethan saw his mom at the door! Oh her face was priceless!" Sky giggled as Benny nodded ecstatically.

"I totally agree; that was priceless. And the way the Tornado Twins took it!" Sky's smile faltered a bit.

"It was so priceless that Mrs. Morgan never noticed Sarah gone. Or Jane acting weird." She pondered nonchalantly as she unlocked her locker. Benny nodded.

"True point." He said as he too opened his locker and absentmindedly pulled out his textbooks.

Suddenly, Sky caught sight of Ethan and Mark, walking really fast to their direction. Benny caught sight of Erica, Sarah and Rory, weakly and somehow furiously, trailing behind them. Sky rose an eyebrow.

"So...what gives? You make fangs mad?" She questioned. Mark shrugged helplessly.

"We really don't know. All we know is that they are looking at us like a taco!" He shivered as Erica, Sarah and Rory finally walked up to them. Benny stepped back in slight fear.

"I heard you guys are looking for a snack. We are your friends! Please!" Benny begged. Ethan weakly smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Sarah knows she loves me. And Erica and Rory are our friends. They cannot possibly hurt us.." He paused as he looked at the three vamps. "Right?" He hesitated. Erica rolled her eyes as Rory sighed.

"I went hunting with Erica and Sarah since the squirrels in my backyard aren't showing up anymore," Benny and Sky exchanged looks. "So I am hunting humans. Er..." He paused. "We go to the hospital if that counts." Erica shrugged. "I was gonna someone. These two are wimps." She said as she fiddled with her shirt. Sarah groaned.

"Was. There turned out to be no parents and my blood delivery guy vanished. Whatever happened...un-happen it!" She exclaimed as Rory nodded.

"I know! I am starving!" He said. Suddenly, he perked up slightly.

"I smell squirrels!" He yelled and zoomed off towards the front of the school. The friends exchanged looks.

"Do I even want to know?" Sky questioned, slightly disgusted. Erica shook her head. "I guess not. But it is fine with me!" She cooed, getting a eye roll from everyone. Sarah then turned her attention to Ethan.

"It is these Moleos that I am worried about. All over Whitechapel, there have been reports of missing adults. And I witnessed one. Get this; as soon as the adult even bit into those Moleos, they literally walked away. They left everything. So I suggest that no one eats them..." She paused mid-air in the sentence as she gasped.

"Sky! I just told you NOT to eat those!" She exclaimed as she saw the fellow spellmaster bite into a Moleo. She shrugged innocently.

"I couldn't help it! Last night, it was all I was thinking about and-" Her eyes suddenly flashed a dark black as they rolled back.

"Sky?!" Benny exclaimed as she collapsed into his arms. Benny carefully laid her on the ground, Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Mark kneeling beside her limp body. Mark shook her slightly, but she never woke up. Benny tried his best not to cry as the piece of the cursed donut rolled out of her hands. "She isn't waking up." Mark confirmed worryingly as Benny ran his hand through his hair. Erica stood up at once

"I am gonna get Scarlet. She might know what to do." Erica said. Sarah nodded. "I am gonna get Rory, and we meet in Scarlet's office in five minutes." Sarah said. Benny slowly nodded as he, Mark and Ethan picked up the unconscious spellmaster and carried her to Scarlet's office, their minds thinking worried thoughts.

* * *

The gang sat in the waiting room nervously, sitting in silence as they waited for Scarlet to come out.

''So what are we gonna do?" Erica said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "With the donuts." She said, making it a bit more specific. Benny looked up from a book.

"Well, I quickly dropped by my house to get my spellbook just in case I can wake Sky up with a spell when I found out my grandma wasn't there and a half eaten box of Moleos. There was this book and this article." Mark leaned in and read it a bit.

"It says here that a boy described an event as the building getting sucked into a door..in the floor?" He mumbled in confusion. Benny shrugged. "Yeah, and this book said that a girl named Muldvarp was found responsible. But no one caught her." Ethan grabbed the article and gasped.

"That is Jane's troop leader!" He exclaimed. Erica looked at him. "Are you sure?" She replied. Ethan nodded. Benny thought deeply.

"Muldvarp...Muldvarp..it is a anagram! For Val Mudrap!" Mark snapped to attention as Sarah perked up slightly. "Who is Val Mudrap?" She questioned. Mark sighed.

"Val Mudrap, known as Muldvarp to some, is half-human, half-mole, and she disguises as a young girl who lures kids to what she calls an 'Eternal Playground', which is really a place where she gets souls for her liking. All in all, a very creepy girl." He concluded, shivering at the thought.

Just then, Scarlet walked out out of her office. Benny stood up at once, following Mark, Ethan, Erica, Rory and Sarah. They crowded around the older vampire nurse as she looked at some papers.

"Well, according to this, the donuts had a special magic spell placed on it that would make certain age groups do certain things. A familiar spell, nonetheless. But it is fixable. It will just take some work." She said. Sarah and Erica's stomach growled. Scarlet looked at them.

"You guys hungry?" She said. Sarah nodded. "This whole 'adult leave the town' thing has not been going good for us, especially the part that the nurses and doctors aren't at the hospital to open the blood bank. Er..blood bag containers. They seemed to take the keys themselves." Scarlet looked at her.

"Why don't you just break the doors?" Sarah blushed as Erica laughed a bit.

"Too good for that." She shrugged. Sarah shot her a playful look, but Ethan kissed her cheek, making her feel better.

"I am glad you are a good girl. I honestly don't mind either." He cooed as Sarah giggled. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Can we focus on the real problem here?" He said in slight annoyance as Scarlet nodded, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I remember meeting a certain spellmaster a few decades back, and he said that there is a cure to the deep slumber spell. It is something to do with true love. Real cliche if you ask me." She said, popping the gum in her mouth. When Benny took a glimpse at the gum, he realized it was blood red. Sarah and Erica seemed to notice it as well, their eyes widening.

"Scarlet! What flavor gum are you chewing?" Erica exclaimed desperately. Scarlet shrugged.

"It is a recipe my vampire mentor gave me. It sorta calms your hunger down because it tastes like blood. Want some?" She said, holding out a pack. Sarah and Erica pulled out a 20 dollar bill each and grinned as they popped the gum in their mouths.

"Twenty bucks for 20 of these!" Sarah exclaimed. Scarlet smiled. "Uh...okay." She said, unsure of herself. Sarah and Erica chewed happily on their gum as Scarlet continued.

"Well, if you kiss the person and you are true love, I guess it works. But it is also okay to conjure up a potion. Lucky for you, I have the final ingredients for the potion, so don't go falling into a deep spell anytime soon. Basically, all I need is the DNA of the love. Blood, hair, anything. Once it is exposed to the potion, it will dissolve. Anything else dropped in would dissolve and have no use, so make sure you put the DNA sample last. And don't worry; if the spell works, there will be some sort of sign, like the flash of the color of the true love's eyes or something like that..." She said, pulling out a few things from her cupboard. Scarlet laid them all down on the table. She looked at Benny.

"Can you go mix that stuff? It is something a spellmaster could do." Benny shrugged a yes and started mixing. Scarlet smiled.

"So. Who is Sky's love?" Scarlet finally asked. Benny gulped as the whole room went silent.

Benny wanted so badly to tell them it was him, but he knew the strict friendship with him and Sky, so he decided to do the right thing. He mixed all the ingredients and sighed.

"Mark." He said, closing his eyes slightly. He picked up the scissors, but cut himself slightly due to the fact that he was closing his eyes. Scarlet looked at Mark, who's eyes have widened.

"Me? Um...okay." He said, very unsure. Scarlet smiled as she pulled out the scissors out of Benny's hands, oblivious to the fact that Benny had cut himself and he was sucking his thumb, hissing in slight pain as a drop of sparkly blood dropped into the potion. The potion sparkled a bit as the blood dissolved. But Benny never saw it and he gave the potion to Scarlet, who dropped a piece of Mark's hair into the potion. It sparkled a bit before dissolving.

"Okay, this is good. Everyone follow me." She instructed as she walked into her office. Everyone reluctantly followed. Mark pulled Benny aside before he walked in.

"Hey Benny...you don't mind not telling Sky about this, right?" He said, feeling a bit worried. Benny silently sighed in relief as he absentmindedly pulled out a band aid from the medical pouch and wrapped around his finger. He smiled, covering the excitement in his voice..

"No problem." He said, secretly glad. Mark patted his back.

"Greatly appreciated lad." He said as they walked in.

Scarlet had just finished injecting the potion in a needle into Sky's arm. A flash of what seemed like emerald green flashed around her as Sky's eyes shot open. Mark went up to her as she groaned, rubbing her head. Everyone totally forgot about the previous instructions Scarlet had said about the potion working as they crowded around the pained spellmaster.

"I have one of those major headaches that only happen when I eat too much Moleos." She moaned. "What happened?" She added. Rory was about to answer when..

"You were knocked unconscious because of the donuts, but we were able to reverse it with a spell. That's all." Benny said, a little too quickly. Scarlet, Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica exchanged looks as Mark smiled, mentally thanking the heavens for Benny.

"Yeah, exactly. Anyway, we gotta go defeat Val Mudrap. We will explain on the way." He assured Sky, who nodded in defeat, not wanting to argue. Ethan sighed.

"Wait! My mom ate those donuts this morning. And now Jane is alone in the house for sure. When you guys have this whole plan thought out, meet me at my house."

Everyone nodded, and after thanking Scarlet, went their separate ways, not knowing what really happened in the office that hour.

* * *

Sky was walking with Sarah and Erica to Ethan's house, where they would fill Ethan in about the plan and launch it into action. Sky frowned.

"So exactly what happened in there?" She asked. Sarah and Erica exchanged looks. "Benny already said it." Erica said hesitantly. Sky gave them a "really?" kind of look.

"Really? I am not buying it." She said, slight annoyance to her voice. Sarah groaned.

"Okay fine. You...you had to be awaken my a true love spell." Sky's eyes widened.

"What?!" Sky exclaimed almost too loudly. Sarah shrugged.

"It was fine. Scarlet doesn't have any ingredients anymore, so don't go sleeping like Sleeping Beauty anytime soon!" Erica chirped, trying to steer away from the subject. But Sky kept pushing them.

"Well? Who was the...true love?" She said, almost fearing the answer. Sarah smiled.

"Mark." She said. Sky's heart literally burst right there.

I mean, she was glad that it wasn't this random dude, but Mark, the Mark she knew for at least half of her life.

But then again...was it really meant to be?

"That's..great." She finally said, after realizing she had been silent for at least a few minutes. Erica patted her back sympathetically.

"I know Sky. We wish it was him too." She said. Sky pretended she never heard that, but deep inside she wished it was him too.

Him being Benny Weir.

They found Benny, Rory and Mark sitting on the front porch of Ethan's house, catching their attention. Benny smiled.

"Hey!" He said, giving Sky his award-winning smile. Sky giggled. "Hey." She said. Her eyes turned towards Mark, who also smiled at her.

"Hey Sky. Now that we're all here. Grand!" He exclaimed. Sky's eyes suddenly widened as she giggled at the spellmaster's words. She watched everyone go inside as a buzz emit from her phone. She stared at the new text on her phone, hands shaking.

_Trusting you went to the Dusk Premiere before, or at least know of Dusk, you would know the characters are in some sort of romantic vampire love triangle. The deadliest of all as they say._

_But they are wrong._

_What is more deadly than a MAGICAL love triangle?_

_~Shadow_

Sky took a deep breath as she walked into the house, her head pounding.

She knew the Shadow, like it always, delivered the truth.

And boy was this not a good time to hear the truth.

She walked in to see an unconscious Ethan on the floor, a frying pan beside him as his friends gathered around him. Sky knelt down quickly and shook him until he was awake.

"Ethan? Wake up please!" Sarah begged. Ethan finally woke up, a groan emitted from his mouth.

"That devious brat has my devious sister. We need to get her." He said, standing up.

"Anyone know any doors in the floor?" Mark thought about it and snapped his fingers.

"Um..there was legend that it might be in the old part of Whitechapel." He said. Erica nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go." She said, zooming out the door, leaving everyone to follow.

* * *

Sky, Sarah, Erica, Mark, Rory, Ethan and Benny huddled behind a tree in the old cemetery in the old part of Whitechapel.

"Everyone know the plan?" Ethan asked. Everyone nodded.

"There are three groups of kids. Rory, Erica and Sarah; hold back each group, one group for each vamp." Mark said. Rory smiled.

"Yes sir!" He said, the three vamps zooming off. Mark, Benny, Sky and Ethan were left alone, still watching Val Mudrap open the door.

"Now, single line! To eternal freedom!" She yelled, plunging the key into the door, opening the door. She turned around and frowned.

"Where are all my little ones?" She asked. Mark, Sky, Benny and Ethan came out.

"They are in better hands now." Mark stated as Val Mudrap peered over his shoulder.

"Why won't they just nap?!" Rory yelled as he and Sarah and Erica struggled to hold the toddlers back. Val Mudrap looked at the spellmasters and seer and growled.

"I got this!" Benny assured as he started to chant a spell. Frightened, Val Mudrap remembered what Shadow said to her when they met and fired a red bolt out of her staff, getting a yelp from Benny as he collapsed, groaning.

"This feels worse than losing in Fighter the Warrior 2" He moaned in pain. Sky winced. "Must hurt a lot." She said, getting into fighting stance. Ethan went over to her.

"I am getting my sister. You get the key, Mark will help you." He whispered as he went to get his sister. Sky nodded, punching the scout leader, catching her by surprise.

"Ow! No fair! You cheaters!" She whined, zapping a bolt of painful red as she fired it at Sky. It was deflected by Mark's body, who jumped in front of Sky. He screamed in agony as he continued to get fired by the bolts of red. Sky screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Stop it you LITTLE RAT!" She screamed as she pushed Val Mudrap into the door. She yelled as her arms grew furry and disgusting. Her eyes glowed black as she screamed.

"No fair! No fair!" She screamed once more as she was pulled into the portal. Sky quickly closed the door as she sighed in tiresome. She knelt beside Mark. Benny, with all the strength he had, crawled towards the unconscious spellmaster.

"He isn't a vampire...the pain must've really struck him." Benny confirmed as Rory, Sarah and Erica knelt beside him. Sky's thoughts raced. She quickly chanted a spell in Latin as a sprinkle of sky blue dust fluttered over Mark's body. His eyes wearily opened his eyes. His sight was blurred as he gasped for air.

"T-Thank you." He managed to say as he got help to get on his feet. Sky smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Mark!" She exclaimed happily. Benny faked a smile, secretly wishing it was him.

Then, something unexpected happen.

Sky kissed Mark.

Benny's eyes widened as everyone gasped. The kiss was passionate and sweet, but to Sky, meant nothing. They pulled apart as Mark smiled.

"Nice thanks." He said. Sky faked a smile. "O-Of course. F-Friends, right?" She held out her hand. Mark shook it firmly. "Of course. We been here too a few times." He said as they walked ahead, blushing furiously. Erica, Rory and Sarah trailed along, leading the kids back to their homes. Jane grasped Ethan's hand as she ran off to find her friends. Ethan grinned as Benny dug his hands into pocket, a frown etched to his face. Ethan looked at him and sighed, patting his back.

"She loves you, y'know?" Ethan said kindly, but Benny just shook his head.

"They won't stay friends. We will. Forever..and ever...and ever." He said sadly, as he carried his broken heart back to his house, the moon's light shining behind them.

* * *

**A/N- Poor Benny. And that Mark/Sky kiss was so unexpected. Just saying!**

**Drop a review have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Hottie Ho-Tep

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here ****with a new chapter for Just Friends! Whoo!**

**The following episode is one of the best in my opinion. I mean, it is awesome! Hottie Ho-Tep was charming, but evil..which I loved! But my favorite parts were when Benny, Sarah, Ethan screamed when the mummy went in, or when the guards got ran over by a truck, or when Benny played with the pancreas and used it as a beard, even when Ethan faked a gag when Hottie was in his house. I laughed a whole bunch in that episode :)**

**Shoutouts to my fave...**

**MBAV fan66- You are right. Poor Benny! If only he knew... :) Thank you! I try. I was just dying to know what happened with teens, especially when Benny and Ethan asked about them too ;) And I will make sure to help you with futures stories; I am always there for you fanfic buddy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So with that, have fun reading and drop a review! This chapter is mainly focused on Sky, Mark and Benny, but every character shows up at some point. I did however change the plot of the episode, so I hope you like that. I knew Sky wouldn't be so love struck anyway. Too feisty for that :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot, Sky and Mark. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 7: Hottie Ho-Tep

* * *

Sky, Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Erica, Rory and Mark were crowded around the group of students who gathered around Mr. G. The class was taking a day field trip to the museum and Mr. G was at their last stop of the tour.

"Well this is the ancient tomb of Hottie Ho-Tep. When he was arranged to marry a the Pharaoh's daughter and refused because he wasn't in love with her, the Pharaoh had him executed!" He said, slightly startling the group of teens. Benny leaned in towards Sky's ear.

"She must've had a killer uni-brow." He said jokingly, getting a slight punch from Sky, who was oddly fascinated by the story. Benny yelped silently as Rory piped up.

"Can I make a mummy for extra credit?" He asked excitedly. Mr. G didn't know how to say no to Rory's enthusiasm as everyone groaned.

"Well, that wouldn't be suggested." He quickly said. Rory looked at his friends. "That was not a no!" He exclaimed, making Sky smile as she rolled her eyes playfully. Mr. G continued.

"These hieroglyphics say that Hottie Ho-Tep vowed never to go to the Underworld without his true love." He paused, squinting at the Egyptian symbols once more and shrugged. "It is either that or these are cleaning instructions.." He pondered. He clapped his hands, clearly happy as the students fiddled with whatever they had.

"Well, that is the end of the tour! Feel free to look around and explore!" He urged.

But most of the students left, probably going to spend their money on the Starbucks there or the Gift Shop. Mr. G sighed.

"Or you can leave, because that is fine too." He said flatly, walking away as well. The seven teenagers however, stayed around the tomb of Hottie Ho-Tep. Sky sighed dreamily.

"Aw! That is so sweet. Risking his life just so he can die happy with true love? So romantic!" She cooed. Erica shrugged as she pecked Rory's cheek, catching him by surprise as he blushed.

"I already have my true love." She said happily, making Rory smile. Mark nodded.

"I do believe that it is a wonder. The science of true love." He remarked. Sky sighed once more. "I wish love like that can actually exist. I would not mind being this guy's lover." She cooed. Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are being a bit cheesy considering your boyfriend...boyfriends are already beside you." She smirked, making Benny, Sky and Mark blush as Ethan laughed.

"Enough with this, can we go to the dinosaur exhibit? I want to see the T-Rex again. So realistic...'' He murmured in excitement. Benny clapped his hands excitingly.

"Not until we see if that jar has pancreas. I used all of them up for a potion and I need to replace the stuff for Grandma." He said, walking towards the tomb. Sky pulled his shoulder back.

"Why would you even use pancreas? That isn't common in spells. What would you use it for?" She questioned. Benny's mind drifted to a few nights ago.

* * *

_Benny stood in front of a mirror, pancreas over his chin and above his lips._

_"Benny! You look so good with that beard!" He said in a girly accent. His voice then turned deep and masculine._

_"Why thank you Sky." He said smoothly._

* * *

"Wizard stuff?" He tried, snapping back to reality. Ethan looked disgusted.

"Dude. Disgusting." He said. Benny looked at him. "How would you know?" He questioned. Ethan sighed. "Telepath, remember? Read minds ring a bell? You are so desperate." He said as if it were the obvious thing ever. Benny shrugged. "What? Don't judge me." He said nonchalantly and opened the jar. Mark gasped.

"You don't suppose this is stealing?" He said, confused. Benny poured the pancreas into a plastic bag, the stench filling his nose. He shook his head as he sealed the jar.

"No! It is just borrowing." Everyone gave him a look as he shrugged innocently. "What? It is not like the museum people asked Raggedy Andy here if they can raid his tomb, right?" He said as he stuffed the disgusting pancreas-filled plastic bag into his jacket. Rory sighed.

"Well, what is done is done. Let us go to the donut vending machine!" He cheered, sprinting away as his friends followed. Sky pulled Benny back as she pointed at him accusingly.

"If you get caught by the police, I was never here." She ordered, sashaying towards her friends. Benny looked stunned as her blonde curls flowed through the wind, leaving Benny breathless as he followed.

Another reason to love your best friend.

Little did they know when they left, that it wasn't the police who would get them.

It was a mummy.

* * *

Sky and Benny were standing near Evelyn's secret shelf, Sky standing boringly beside Benny as Benny finally screwed the cap closed.

"There! No one would notice." He exclaimed proudly. Sky sighed as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, you did steal." Benny rolled his eyes. "You don't mind! We take a lot of supernatural stuff. Remember the alligator?" He questioned. Sky shrugged.

"But that is because we actually defeated those things! This time, it was sorta like...supernatural grocery shopping." She protested slightly. Benny gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Nice reference." Sky looked uneasy as Benny shrugged. "Can you relax? Nothing happened, so everything is fine!"

As if he said it too soon, the door slammed open and out walked in a bandaged mummy! Sky and Benny held each other in fearful embrace as they screamed frightfully. The mummy's bandage got suck in the door frame, so after pulling that off, he lunged at the two once more, getting a scream from them again. But once again, the mummy's bandage got stuck, so it grasped to it and attempted to lunge at the spellmasters again. Sky and Benny gave a little yell before realizing that the mummy was stuck. Sky slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well, that was a bust. What happened to action and suspense? Pathetic." She remarked. Benny sighed. "Agreed. The last one was a pity scream." He said. Sky sighed frustratingly.

"Benny! This is the mummy from the museum. What are we gonna do?" She questioned, clearly stressed. Benny shrugged. "Well it is obvious that it wants its pancreas back." Benny noted, pointing to the released mummy, who was peering curiously into the jar filled with pancreas. Sky took a deep breath as Benny continued.

"So we just bring the pancreas back to the museum, and voila! No more mummy." He said, as if it were magic. Sky shook her head quickly, as knowing what he was hinting.

"No! You are doing this yourself. Time to amend for your magical mistakes Weir." She patted the sullen Benny on the back sympathetically. "Good luck." She added as she tried to walk out, but Benny pulled her back.

"C'mon Sky! There is a monster on the loose, and you are not going to help me?" He said, not believing it. "Some friend! Wanting me to get eaten by a monster!" He said, slightly annoyed while joking a bit. Sky rolled her eyes as she smirked.

"Monster?" She grabbed the mummy's hand as Benny winced. The mummy rubbed its bandaged hand softly against Sky's chest, stroking the metal heart that Sky wore. Sky laughed.

"Ooh! It is touching my necklace! So scared. Anyway, I want to try a new spell. You ready for a surprise?" Benny shrugged. "I guess, but..."

And with a snap of her fingers, Sky disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, leaving the mummy holding her friendship necklace Benny gave her for Christmas. Benny threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I will get you back for the teleporting gag!" He yelled. Sadly, he was alone, so he was basically talking to the mummy, or the sky. He looked at the mummy, who admired the necklace. It looked at Benny and tilted its head as Benny crossed his arms. He shot a glance at the mummy.

"What?" He scoffed. "Never saw a spellmaster before?" He added, letting his fury onto the mummy. The mummy went back to admiring the necklace as Benny pulled out his phone. He sighed as he scrolled down the contacts, doing something he never thought he'd do before.

Finally, he saw a contact that read "The Number One Person You Shouldn't Be Calling". He clicked that with a sigh as he heard the long dialing. At last, the phone picked up.

"Hello? Benny?" A British voice chimed through Benny's ears. He sighed.

"Yeah Mark? I am gonna need your help..." He trailed off, mentally slapping himself for working with the enemy.

* * *

Benny, Ethan, and Rory stood by their lockers, talking animatedly about last night's Mortal Combat Live Showdown on the T.V. Rory sighed dreamily.

"My favorite was the cheerleaders who cheered in the halftime show." He said. Ethan rolled his eyes. "No, the best was when Marco Godledi flipped Steven Foppini off the circle in the first twenty seconds. So epic!" He cheered, getting a high-five from Benny.

Suddenly, Sky, Sarah and Erica walked up to the three boys. Erica and Sarah pecked their boyfriends' cheeks, making them blush. Sky rolled her eyes as she waved at Benny.

"Hey B!" He smiled, looking at Ethan and Sarah laugh as Erica and Rory kissed. He sighed.

"Hey Sky. I feel like a serious third wheel right now." He remarked, getting a laugh from everyone else. Sky giggled.

"I know right?" The laughter died down as Erica smirked at Benny.

"Oh Benny! I totally forgot. I heard you're having mummy issues." She said teasingly as Sarah laughed. "Hang in there!" Sarah added, walking away with Ethan and Rory. So now it was just Benny and Sky. She sighed as Benny looked at her in a jokingly accusingly way.

"You told? Not smart or cool dude." He sighed, laughing a bit. Sky shrugged. "What can you do? Supernatural news flies faster among us than a vampire running from wasps." She remarked, making Benny chuckle.

"Well if you must know, me and Mark got that handled last night." He said proudly. Sky beamed at the fact Benny and Mark actually worked together without punching each other. Suddenly, Benny's phone rang. Mark's phone number flashed on the screen. Benny flashed a smile as he clicked answer on the phone.

"Hello?" He said, clearly trying to show coolness, making Sky laugh. Mark's worried voice rung through the phone.

"Bad news: The mummy is missing." He said as clearly as he could. Benny's calm face turned alerted as he weakly smiled at Sky.

"I have to take this call." He said worryingly as he turned around, making sure Sky couldn't hear his conversation. She rolled her eyes as she began to walk away. Benny started to panic.

"What do you mean the mummy is missing?!" He whisper-yelled. Mark sighed on the phone.

"Well, I was researching a bunch of stuff while at your Grandma's secret lair where the mummy was. And I was about to return the mummy when I caught it eating a bunch of stuff from her secret shelf!" He admitted, making Benny steam. What a fool he was, leaving Mark in the secret lair. He groaned.

"Well? Can any make a mummy fully fledged?" He questioned, hoping there to be a no. But instead, Mark moaned in stress.

"Try ten!" Benny gasped. "You are saying we have a fully-fledged mummy on the loose?!" He almost yelled.

All of the sudden, he heard a yelp. He turned around to see Sky, acquainting with a unknown boy. To Benny's sadness, he was pretty decent looking.

"Benny?" Mark asked. "You still there?" Benny blinked twice as Sky giggled.

A single piece of ripped bandage hung from the boy's foot. Benny gasped in shock.

"Dude, I think I just found the mummy. With Sky." He emphasized, making Mark gasp. "No! How would you know for sure?" He asked, his British voice holding disbelief. Benny grinned slightly.

"Because he got the mummified version of a toilet tail. Meet me here; I'll talk to ya later." He said quickly, ending the call. He quickly whispered a spell in Latin as the voices afar could be heard perfectly due to the spell's affect.

"My name is Hottie Ho-Tep. I work at the museum. Is this yours?" He asked, holding out Benny's necklace to her. Sky covered her mouth as she smiled gratefully.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I was looking for this everywhere! Where did you find it?" She asked excitingly, clearly forgetting that Hottie Ho-Tep was the mummy. Benny growled as he continued to listen.

"I remembered this sparkling in the sunlight, and remembered your beautiful face." He said smoothly, making Benny look at him in disbelief. Sky giggled as they linked arms and walked away. Benny growled as he clapped his hands, disconnecting the spell.

"So he's a charmer, eh? Time to pull out the big guns." He said, walking away in frustration.

* * *

Ethan, Benny, and Mark were standing near the doors of the cafeteria, peering through the window as they watched Hottie and Sky. Mark growled.

"I cannot believe that bitch is hanging out with Sky." He sneered, getting a look from Ethan, who never heard Mark swear before. But Benny ignored as he, surprisingly, nodded in agreement.

"I cannot believe that bitch is wearing my shirt!" He said, pointing an accusing look at Mark, who threw his hands up in innocence.

"Well? At least I didn't unleash Prince Charming from the dead!" He said accusingly at Benny, who looked like he was gonna throw a punch at him. Luckily, Ethan separated the two.

"No need for a cat fight!" He said in a rush. They stood up as Benny sighed.

"So? What are we gonna do?" He questioned. Mark looked at the door in fear as he sighed.

"We go out there and show him who is the man." He said, pushing the doors open as Benny followed. Ethan stood behind, wanting to watch the whole thing unfold.

Benny and Mark went up to Sky and smiled. The two were giggling as Hottie held up a rose for Sky, who blushed in response.

Sky suddenly looked up to see that there was Benny and Mark, grinning like idiots.

"Uh..hi Sky? Who's your..." Benny trailed off, not knowing what to say. "...Friend?" Mark finished off. Sky smiled a goofy grin, one that Benny or Mark never saw before.

A love-struck Sky.

"Oh! This is Hottie Ho-Tep! It is Egyptian. I call him Hottie for short. Isn't he so cool?" She said, slightly slurred. Mark and Benny exchanged looks as Hottie smiled at them, a hint of a mischievous grin to his face.

"Yes. And I am deeply in love with your friend. She is beautiful and sweet and I wish to call her mine." He said smoothly, making Sky giggle once more.

Benny and Mark exchanged looks once more. "Can I...uh..talk to you?" Benny asked as he pulled Sky aside.

"Sky! That is Hottie Ho-Tep!" Mark nodded, joining the two. Sky shrugged. "Yeah, of course. I know his beautiful name!" She cooed, her heart fluttering. Mark rolled his eyes.

"That is the mummy! Wake up and smell the roses!" He said quickly. Sky just sighed dreamily.

"Oh well! I still love him though!" She said cheerfully as she pranced back to Hottie's arms. Mark and Benny looked at each other, both thinking the same thing as Mark groaned, not wanting what he was thinking to be true. But they said their thoughts in unison.

"That bitch has Sky in love with him." They. concluded. "Against her own will."

* * *

Mark and Benny walked sourly into Evelyn's secret chambers, Evelyn trailed behind them, clearly upset.

"You too were the only boys in here at the hour when my pancreas were stolen. I saw the security cameras." She said, making Benny mentally slap himself for forgetting the fact that he installed security systems for his grandma the weeks prior to this date. He sighed.

"We can explain Mrs. Weir." Mark said reassuringly. Benny nodded as Evelyn sat down, clearly annoyed.

"Alright! I haven't got forever." She sighed. Benny sighed dreamily as he and Mark sat down as well.

"Well, this all started when I wanted to grow a beard." He said, making Mark and Evelyn looked at the spellmaster as if he was crazy.

So with that, Mark and Benny started to tell their tale, from the part when Benny stole the pancreas, to when Mark lost the mummy, to the part with Sky acting TOO love-struck. Mark groaned when it was all over.

"And now Sky is dating a mummy. Against her own will. We think Hottie hypnotized her." He concluded. Evelyn perked up.

"Well, you need to fix it! Mummies like him can drag anyone into the underworld for eternity. I mean, all they need is a special tea!" She said worryingly. Mark and Benny's eyes widened.

"What?!" They almost yelled. Evelyn nodded as the boys sped out the door to save their beloved spellmaster.

Just as they ran out, Evelyn caught sight of a black piece of velvet fly out of one of the boys' pockets. She picked it up and examined it. She looked at it and sighed in confusion.

"What could that boy be hiding behind all that charm?" She muttered to herself as she dropped the black velvet fabric, automatically forgetting what she was even doing as she walked out of the chambers.

A shadow zoomed across the room after making sure the coast was clear. She looked around and sighed as she picked up the black piece of velvet.

"That fool..." The shadow whispered as it zoomed off at racing speeds.

* * *

Mark and Benny walked through the dark streets alone. They told their friends that they got the situation under control.

"So what do we do?" Mark whispered. Benny shrugged. "I dunno. But a hypnotized Sky said in a lovey voice that she and her date were gonna be at the museum for tea." He said in annoyance as Mark gagged.

"Gross." He remarked. Benny gasped as he saw two guards, dressed in Egyptian like clothing walked up to them.

"Looks like we have company." Benny whispered to Mark, who's eyes held distress.

"Halt! None shall disrupt Hottie Ho-Tep's journey to the underworld." One of the guards looked at them, recognizing the two from Hottie's stories.

"Especially the males who cannot take a hint!" He added, making Benny and Mark growl as they steamed in fury.

"You shut up ancient bitch!" Mark shot back, getting a shocked look from Benny, who quickly masked it with fury.

"Let us past!" He yelled with authority, letting it be Mark's turn to look surprised. The guards laughed mockingly as they pointed their spears at the spellmasters, making them cross the road. The guards stayed on the road. "Try us!" The taller guard exclaimed. Mark looked worryingly at Benny.

"Well, do something!" He exclaimed. Benny shrugged. "Running! Running is something!" He suggested, sorta hoping for a joke as Mark and Benny saw two headlights flash on the guards. The guards looked at them in confusion, awing over the two lights. Mark looked uneasy as Benny looked like he wanted popcorn to go with the epic movie.

"What is that?" The shorter guard said in wonder and complete admiration. "It is like two stars fell down from the heavens!"

And before they could say anything, the guards got ran over by the truck. Benny and Mark gasped as all they saw left of the guards were sandals. Benny puffed up his chest as he flicked his jacket in coolness.

"Well." He said, shrugging innocently. "We showed them!" Mark finished off for him, giving high fives to each other.

Almost forgetting what they were really here for, they rushed into the museum to save Sky.

When they reached inside, they eventually found Sky and Hottie, about to drink the tea.

"Stop! Don't drink that tea!" Mark yelled. Benny face palmed: Way to ruin the element of surprise. Sky placed the tea down as she looked at them in confusion.

"Guys? Why are you guys here? Can't you see that we are having our last date before he has to leave forever?" She said sadly. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Sky snap out of it!" He exclaimed. Sky looked at them in confusion, her pale blue eyes staring at them.

Wait...pale blue eyes?!

Benny realized Sky wasn't hypnotized at all. If she was, her eyes would've transferred to a different color. Mark thought the same thing as he face-palmed.

"We are so stupid." He said in disappoint. Hottie looked at them.

"Now that you know, please leave us alone." He said so sweetly, Benny almost let him. But he remembered what he was here for, and stood his ground.

"No! Not unless we want you to drag Sky into the underworld from the tea!" He paused. "Which we don't." He added. Sky looked at Hottie in fury.

"You bitch!" She yelled, pushing Hottie.

She realized that the tomb was open, due to the fact Hottie unknowingly waved his staff, opening the doors to the Underworld. Hottie, weak due to the fact that Mark was shaking his sacred jar, looked at Sky, weak in the eyes.

"Please Sky...I am everything you want." He said weakly and innocently that Sky almost gave in.

Almost.

"Sorry Hottie, but we are SO done." She yelled, pushing him in as she shut the doors quickly.

The spellmasters all stood in silence for a while.

"Thank you. For..uh..caring. And working together. You guys are awesome."

Without any warning, she quickly pecked each of their cheeks, walking out as she began to take off the fancy Egyptian jewelry. Mark and Benny blushed as they trailed behind her, their hearts soaring.

* * *

**A/N- Well that is it for this! Hope you found it romantic and funny :)**

**I am gonna update a few more stories; drop a review and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Independence Daze

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter! Whoo!**

**So I love this episode. Period. I mean, the whole "escape reality" thing was taken to a new level in this episode. Oh my gizzle I can't handle its awesomeness. LOL. My favorite fear was probably Benny's: It is so random and funny! To be honest, I think I would burst if I saw Cyber-dontist in real life. Just saying.**

**I do like fear-based episodes. They have a lot of meaning. I am going to say that I have three fear-based episodes planned, two being done. (This one and Fear Not in Best Friends) and another one next season! Whoo!**

**Anyway, shoutouts to...**

**FangedMe- Thank you! I try my best ;) Glad you like this! Thank you for reviewing/following this story. Greatly appreciated. **

**MBAV fan66- Hey! You have a great point. I do want to keep Mark and Benny as friends...for now ;) And I totally agree; the person has to be someone I know and truly love if I was to do die in the underworld with them... PSYCH! No way am I gonna go to the underworld. Don't they have a shit load of fire? Exactly. Anyway, I would too want to say it was the Shadow, but hey! Where did that thing come from anyway? And more importantly...how? Ooh! Anyway, thank you so much fanfic buddy for reviewing; have a absolute fang-tastic day my friend! Ha ha ha...I make myself laugh. So lame :)**

**And with that all done, enjoy this episode because I did when I first watched it. Get ready for a rather confusing chapter. For those who liked Cyber-dontist, I took him out so Benny's fear can have a bit more meaning. Sorry. Maybe he can return at some point. But no promises. Just saying.**

**So drop a review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own MBAV. I am the daughter of the FreshTV place and I am giving up on season 3.**

**...**

**PSYCH no I am not! (Bet I had you going there for a minute) I don't own MBAV at all and I will never give up my hopes for Season 3. I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC's Mark and Sky and this awesome plot twist! Or I think it is awesome...**

Regular Font: Ethan speaking

_Italic Font: Sky speaking_

**Bold font: Benny speaking**

Underlined Font: Sarah speaking

**Use this when you are listening to the conversations.**

**...**

**See? This is going to be crazy. Awesome.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 8: Independence Daze

* * *

Sarah walked through the halls steadily, hoping that the plan would work.

She cautiously entered the cafeteria, unbeknownst to her about the evil version of herself walking behind her..

* * *

Benny held a mop in his hand, hoping that it could do good in self defense.

He entered the cafeteria in a rush, wanting to see his friend's faces soon. Unknowingly, a vampire version of Sky walking behind him.

* * *

Ethan rushed through the halls, trying to make sure the pair of shorts on his head would stay on. Why must it be gym shorts, out of all things?

He grasped onto the heart-shaped necklace and the metal compact in his hands as he walked slowly into the cafeteria, a cloaked man trailing behind him without him noticing.

* * *

Sky ran into the halls, trying to outrun her "followers". She knew that the plan had to work..it sounded really reasonable.

She dashed into the cafeteria, heart racing as she walked in the cafeteria. Little did she know, an angry looking Benny storming behind her.

* * *

They all entered at the same time, but none saw each other as they fearfully looked behind them, hoping they weren't being followed.

* * *

Erica walked into the cafeteria that buzzed with peoples' conversations and talking. She rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Mark and Rory, sitting at a nearby table. She came up to them and sighed.

"Where are those guys?" She questioned, slumping down on the chair. Rory shrugged, half a taco in his mouth.

"I dunno." He replied. "But they are missing taco Tuesday. Not wise." He paused, holding the taco up to Erica. "Oh, where are my manners; want some?" He offered. Erica pushed it away in slight disgust.

"Sorry babe. Maybe later." She replied in slight disgust. Mark sighed.

"Well wherever they may be, they are sure to be safe. I think." He finalized.

* * *

**_The Previous Night..._**

Sky, Benny, Ethan and Sarah sat around the table of Ethan's house, ready and excited for cookies and milk. They chatted animatedly about video games, fashion, supernatural adventures and school as Mrs. Morgan walked up to them, smiling.

"Okay! Here you go!" She chirped, everyone suddenly diving for the cookies. Mrs. Morgan snapped her fingers in a sigh, making the cookies disappear. Ethan, Sarah, Benny and Sky looked up at the magical mom as she smiled kindly.

"One at a time please." She said, slight authority to her voice as she made them reappear. Benny grabbed three as everyone looked at him, each grabbing just one. Mrs. Morgan rolled her eyes playfully. "Aren't you all too old for milk and cookies anyway?" She asked quizzically, slightly puzzled at everyone's childlike persona. Benny grinned.

"Yes, but you are never too old for a cookie sandwich!" He exclaimed like a toddler as he bit into all three cookies at once. Ethan and Sarah looked slightly disgusted as Sky laughed.

"Gosh. Every time I think I've found every way to be disgusting, you find another one!" She said, getting a pout from Benny. She looked at Ethan, who was laughing. His smile faded.

"Uh..yeah! Grow up Benny." He coughed awkwardly as Benny rolled his eyes. Sky giggled.

"I for one think it is amusing." She noted, doing the same as Benny. His smile brightened as Ethan and Sarah laughed.

"Another reason for you two to hook up." Sarah noted. Mrs. Morgan, who was doing the dishes from behind, smiled.

"You guys aren't dating yet?" She asked, puzzled, getting blushes and laughs from the foursome of teens.

"Hello!" A voice chirped as everyone turned around to see who it was. Benny's smile faltered as everyone smiled weakly.

"Hi Mrs. Weir! What brings you here?" Mrs. Morgan asks. Evelyn shot a glance at the slumped Benny.

"This spellmaster decided it was okay to use magic foolishly...again!" She said, slightly amused and disappointed at the same time. Sky stifled a giggle as Mrs. Morgan frowned slightly.

"What did he do?" She asked. Benny blushed furiously as Evelyn smiled, clearly enjoying embarrassing her grandson.

"Why don't you do the honors Benny?" She asked, everyone's eyes staring at Benny's direction. He threw his hands up in innocence.

"Sarah didn't believe in trolls, Ethan bet me I couldn't conjure one, and Sky bet me it's hair would be green if I did succeed. What was I suppose to do?" He asked in confusion. Sky giggled softly as Evelyn sighed.

"You didn't conjure a troll, you conjured a poll! It cost me five bucks to get out of the living room!" She exclaimed, making the whole room erupt into laughter. Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"It is okay Benny; I used to play with magic all the time. I learned to control it though." She noted, making Benny nod. Sky smiled kindly as Ethan pointed at him in victory.

"Ha! I told you couldn't do it!" He said, smirking. Benny shot them a glare.

"At least I conjured a poll booth! Can any of you guys do that?" He asked. Sky raised her hand, making Benny growl in defeat. Sarah sighed. "At least I fight everything while you guys hide! Especially when Benny here is trying to save his girlfriend." She smirked, making Benny blush and Sky sigh.

"Hey! I am trying to be a good friend!" He exclaimed defensively. Sky nodded quickly, hiding a blush..

"And I can defend myself, thank you very much! I am very badass!" She exclaimed defensively as Benny smiled smugly

"At least I am not a vampire who can't turn anyone!" He said accusingly. Sarah gave him a rather cold look as Ethan growled. "Guys! Sarah, he didn't mean that." He hissed at Sky and Benny as he patted the silent Sarah's head. Sky rose up her hands. "What! He said it." She said innocently. Suddenly, something in Sarah snapped.

"Yeah? Well at least I am not keeping heavy secrets." She sneered at Sky. Sky's eyes widened in annoyance as Benny gasped. "What secret?" He asked curiously. Sky growled, standing up in fury, Sarah matching her.

"You never! EVER! Say that again!" She roared. Sarah growled as Sky continued.

"And says the girl who is dating someone who has to rely on his friends all the time." She sneered, looking at Ethan. Ethan rose up. "Okay, that is going too far!" Ethan exclaimed frustratingly. Sarah flashed her fangs in fury.

"At least I am not friends with someone who can't defend himself, so he has to decide to play damsel in distress for EVERYTHING!" Sarah roared. Benny snapped as he stood up in fury.

"Oh you bitch!" He yelled, making Sky slap his arm. "Benny!" She exclaimed. But it was too late. Sarah slapped Benny back, hard on the face. "Sarah!" Ethan yelled in disbelief. Now, everyone was arguing, Sarah at Benny for cursing at her, Benny at Sarah for slapping him, Sky at Benny for calling Sarah a bitch and Ethan at Sarah for slapping Benny.

"You are a wuss!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Y'know, this is just because you are a blood-sucking DEMON!" Benny shot back.

"You NEVER call Sarah a blood-sucking demon!" Ethan roared.

"You all are so immature!" Sky yelled among the screams.

"You shut up!" Benny snapped. Sky felt a pang of sadness as her eyes glowed in fury.

"Excuse me? Maybe Sarah is right!" She exclaimed.

"At least I am not keeping secrets! About time you tell me Sky. Friends don't keep secrets!" Benny yelled at Sky. Sky felt tears as she kicked Benny.

"At least I am not a wuss! Friends aren't defenseless! I am not a defenseless person!" Sky yelled. "Or someone who relies on his friends for everything. Or a person who is afraid of herself!" She yelled at everyone else, causing the whole room to erupt in argues and fighting.

The four continued to quarrel before Mrs. Morgan yelled "STOP!".

The room fell silent as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Stop it! You guys are a team! You should all be ashamed, fighting like that." Everyone lowered their eyes to the ground, still burning in fury. Evelyn groaned.

"I sense a dark presence, and you all need to work together to defeat it." But she was a tad too late as everyone stormed upstairs, despite the fact that they were all going in the same direction. She sighed as Mrs. Morgan jumped a bit.

"Did you guys hear that thunder?" She said, startled. But Evelyn just sighed, munching on a cookie as she left five. "Teens..." She muttered. Mrs. Morgan nodded. "Agreed." She murmured, continuing to wash the dishes.

Evelyn sighed; sometimes, things just need a little push.

* * *

Sky dashed downstairs, grabbing a leftover cookie in the kitchen from the previous night. There were five cookies anyway, no one would know she got one.

All the teens slept over at Ethan's, despite the previous arguments they had. But all was good, they had forgiven each other, although maybe the feelings lingered.

"Guys? You leave yet? School starts in maybe ten minutes!" She yelled, feeling like she yelled to no one. She shrugged; maybe not ALL was forgiven. She sighed, hating that she fought with her friends as she grabbed her backpack and her bag and continued on her way out into the empty streets.

* * *

Ethan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast. His friends had stayed over and he wanted to make them breakfast, to prove there were no hard feelings between the foursome. But when he saw no one there, he figured they all went to school without them.

"Some friends..." He grumbled, getting some cereal and milk when he realized the milk was disgusting and rotten.

"Mom! Milk's gone bad!" He yelled. But there was no answer. He shrugged, looking at the cereal covered with the bad milk. He smirked.

"Jane! I made you breakfast!" He yelled. But again, no response. He sighed in defeat as he left the cereal bowl on the table. He glanced at the five leftover cookies and grabbed one, chewing on it. No one would notice one cookie missing out of five, right? Ethan smiled and grabbed his textbooks and bag. He walked out of the door, not even wondering why there was no one on the streets.

* * *

Sarah rushed downstairs, the scent of leftover cookies lingering in the air. She squealed slightly as she took one out of the five untouched cookies. She, although not needing human food anyway, munched on it happily.

"Sweetie! I am awake!" She chirped, calling for Ethan. No answer. Sarah sighed. "Guys? If this is about yesterday, I thought we all agreed we are fine!" She yelled. Still no answer. She sighed, grabbing her bag from the counter as she walked out, the wind of the abandoned streets following her.

* * *

Benny yawned as he shuffled downstairs. He smiled, looking at the leftover cookies from last night. He grinned as he grabbed the farthest cookie down out of the five cookies. He walked out in a rush, grabbing his bag and stuff as he hoped he wasn't late.

On his way, he realized that the cookie he grabbed was conveniently the one that had no chocolate chips (Which was mainly his fault because he grabbed all the chocolate chips off the cookies the previous night. He looked cautiously around, hoping that no one was on the streets. He smiled, muttering a spell under his breath as he conjured up a bunch of chocolate chips on the cookie.

He grinned in pride as he continued to stroll along the empty streets, not a worry in the world.

* * *

Sky walked in the school, which was conveniently empty. She sighed.

"Hey guys! I swear if it is the trip to the candy factory today, I will really hit someone!" She yelled, tugging the necklace on her neck. She sighed.

"Benny? Ethan? Sarah? Mark? Erica? Rory?" She exclaimed, hoping at least Rory would come. But no one answered the spellmaster. She sighed as she turned around, sensing someone else in the school. She turned around and gasped.

"Benny?" She stammered. Benny growled at her, a ball of dark magic burning from his hands.

"You should've told me. YOU RUINED US BECAUSE OF IT!" He yelled, his eyes black as Sky ran away, Benny dashing behind her as he shot balls of dark magic at Sky, her dodging each one, thoughts racing.

* * *

Ethan walked in the school, looking over his homework as he sighed. Luckily, he did everything right. He looked up to see no one in the halls. He gulped nervously; the last thing he liked was being alone. He then slumped his shoulders down in realization.

"I swear the trip to the candy factory is next week." He recalled, hoping her didn't screw up the date. That would be really embarrassing.

Suddenly, a ball of fire shot towards him. Ethan gasped as he rolled under it, a lump of nerves in his throat as he yelped.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed to no one. He turned around and gasped as he saw a cloaked figure, dressed in black. His eyes widened as the stranger in black once again, shot another fireball at Ethan. He ran out of the way as he dashed through the halls, not knowing where reality was anymore.

* * *

Sarah walked in the school, zooming. She smiled, loving the feeling of wind in her hair whenever she super sped through the streets of Whitechapel. Gave Sarah that sense of...well, freedom she guessed. Unknowingly, she walked into an empty Whitechapel High. She rose an eyebrow of confusion.

"Hello?" She stammered nervously. No response. She then stopped and groaned.

"Dang it! I swear if I missed the candy factory trip..." She muttered to herself, wondering why at least Erica, Mark or Rory weren't around. Suddenly, a sound sound of fangs sharpening flashed behind Sarah. She gasped, turning around.

"You look like me..." She stammered in fear as she saw a gothic and evil version of herself. Evil Sarah grinned, flashing her fangs.

"Yeah? Except I am more faster, stronger, cooler!" She exclaimed, stressing the word "cooler" as Sarah growled under her breath. "Everything you're too chicken to be." Evil Sarah added as Sarah zoomed off in terror, Evil Sarah not too far back.

* * *

Benny walked in the school, finally finishing that cookie. He grinned, but when he looked up, he realized he was alone. His mind thought of many reasons of why he was alone. Then it hit him.

"The candy factory trip better not be today! I wanted to see the place where they make the chocolate!" He yelled in fury. No one answered as Benny shrugged. Maybe it could be like the whole "donut" thing again. Except, Benny didn't feel so excited.

Suddenly, a whoosh of wind rushed past him. He gasped in fear as the shadow sped in front of him.

"Sky?! W-What happened to you?" He exclaimed, looking at the new Sky, her iris' a golden yellow to match her flame-like yellow hair as she flashed a new pair of fangs.

"You never saved me Benny!" She exclaimed. "So now, you truly will be a damsel in distress." She growled. Benny yelped in fear as he quickly ran away. Vampire Sky rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sometimes, it is so much easier if you don't run." She sneered, zooming after him.

* * *

Erica walked in the school, hoping she wasn't late. She dodged the busy crowds of students as she caught sight of Mark and Rory. She walked up to Rory and Mark, pecking Rory on the cheek as it caught him by surprise.

"Hey hun!" He exclaimed gleefully, making Erica beam. "Hi hun." She said. Mark faked a gag, getting playful growls from the two vampire lovers.

"So gross. I so feel like a third wheel." He said dramatically as Erica hissed at him. He rose his hands in innocence as Erica looked around.

"Where is dork 1, dork 2, Sky and Sarah?" She said. Mark laughed a bit.

"I really don't know where Ethan, Benny, Sky and Sarah are. But thanks for using their names." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as Erica groaned. "Great. They are missing." Mark shrugged.

"I don't think they are missing. I feel something odd today. But then again, it could just be my gift of truth bothering me.***** Or my spellmaster's instinct being annoying." He said nonchalantly. Rory nodded in understanding as the bell rang, the trio walking into the busy halls.

"By the way, when is the trip to the candy factory?" Erica asked Rory. Rory bounced up in excitement.

"Five days, twenty hours, twelve minutes and twenty one seconds!" He chirped, making Erica and Mark laugh as they walked into the crowds of wandering students.

* * *

Sky finally stopped running when she reached the north corridor, thinking she was safe from the anger driven Benny. She panted, wandering the empty school.

* * *

Benny slumped against the wall of the north corridor , hoping he outran the vampire Sky. Then again, how easy it is to track someone's scent, especially when they are a vampire?

* * *

Ethan sped around a corner and into the north corridor, wondering if the clocked man with the unlimited source of fireballs had finally lost him.

* * *

Sarah super sped towards the north corridor, panting and gasping for air and energy. Maybe she still had to brush up her running skills. Was Evil Sarah gone?

* * *

"Hello?" Sky asked to the air.

* * *

"Hello?" Sarah questioned to no one.

* * *

"Hello?" Ethan pondered to the empty school.

* * *

"Hello?" Benny said out loud, as no one heard him.

* * *

Sky slumped her shoulders as she rolled her eyes.

"Benny? I swear if you did this..." She growled.

* * *

Sarah sighed as realization hit her.

"Benny? Did you do this?" She figured that only Benny would do this sorta thing.

* * *

Ethan finally found some common sense in him as he sighed.

"Benny? You read a spell backwards? Again?" He asked.

* * *

Benny stopped, realizing his stupidity.

"Did I do this?" He pondered. "Maybe it was that disappearing spell went wrong." He wondered, snapping his fingers. His eyes widened.

"Or, maybe I turned invisible!" He exclaimed. He then stopped, mid-sentence.

"Or! Everyone turned silent! And tiny! And I'm their overseer." He said in pride, clearly happy.

* * *

Ethan stopped.

"I'm alone. Well, minus fireball guy." He said to himself. Suddenly, he caught sight of something silver hung out from one of the lockers. Curious, he went up to it as he yanked it out of the locker. He examined it.

A necklace.

He struggled at first to open the locket part of the necklace until he finally opened the heart-shaped locket. He felt a ripple of sound as he looked at the picture. He smiled.

It was a sketched drawing of Sky and Benny in the gardens. It engraved "Merry Christmas: 2014" on it. He grinned.

"Aw! It is Sky's necklace!" He said, admiring the silver necklace.

* * *

"Aw! It is Sky's necklace!"

The words echoed through Sky's mind as she stopped.

"Ethan? I feel crazy. I can hear you inside of my head." She said in disbelief.

* * *

_"Ethan? I feel crazy. I can hear you inside of my head."_

Ethan gasped at the new words heard. "Sky? Sky can you here me?"

_"Yeah! And I wish I didn't. Then I wouldn't feel so crazy." _Sky's voice fluttered in the air, making Ethan whoop.

"Sky! You do NOT know how HAPPY I am to hear your voice! The only thing accompanying me is flame juggler." Ethan said. Sky sighed.

_"I get how you feel. A angry Benny is following me around. I think we are in some magic-created pocket dimensions." _Sky replied. Ethan rose a eye of curiousness.

"Who do you think might have caused this?" He asked. _"Never mind that. What matters now is that we find each other and get rid of our fears." _Sky said back. Ethan nodded, a theory building up inside of him. He smiled in determination.

"I got an idea Sky. Meet me in the cafeteria and stay there. Wait for me." He said, holding the necklace in his hand as he raced off to Benny's locker.

* * *

"I got an idea Sky. Meet me in the cafeteria and stay there. Wait for me."

The last words of her friend lingered in the air as Sky nodded. Suddenly, she turned around to be face to face with the angry Benny. She yelped in surprise. He smiled.

"You are gonna die for what you did. Ruining our friendship. It'll cost ya." He smirked as Sky screamed, running away in a rush.

* * *

Ethan heard a yell from Sky's necklace. Ethan sighed; something obviously scared her. But he had to worry about getting his friends first. He finally went to Benny's locker. He pulled out a few items.

"Benny? Can ya hear me?" He said, putting on some headphones. No response, so Ethan pulled out a pair of gym shorts out in disgust. A rippled of sound emerged around Ethan.

"Benny?"

* * *

"Benny?"

Benny stopped right away, not believing the words he was hearing.

* * *

**"Ethan?" **Ethan heard Benny say.

* * *

**"Ethan?" **Sky stopped in mid-run, not believing who she was hearing.

* * *

_"Benny! Oh my gosh you are okay!"_

Ethan heard Sky's voice return. He decided to stay quiet, letting the two spellmasters converse. Ethan smiled as he heard a happy sigh of relief.

**"Holy shit. Sky! You are alive! Are you a vampire?" **He asked suddenly, making Sky and Ethan do a double take.

"What do you mean?"

_"A vampire?"_

Ethan and Sky said in sync. Benny nodded. **"Yeah. In my little pocket world, Sky is a angry vampire. It apparently is my fault." **He said softly. Sky sighed in Ethan's mind.

_"No Benny, those are just fears. There is an anger driven Benny out in my land." _She confessed.

"She is right Benny. I am being chased by a fire thrower!" He said. "By the way, why the gym shorts? How does that have any relation to you?" Benny stopped to think. **"I...uh..dunno. I hate gym! Every time I wear those, it is like wearing a cotton blending death machine." **He said. Ethan smirked, knowing he probably had some emotional relation to them. He shook his head.

"Never mind. Just go to the cafeteria guys. Hang tight; I am gonna get Sarah."

* * *

Sky nodded as she continued to jog to the cafeteria.

* * *

Benny nodded, making his way towards the cafeteria before he was stopped by vampire Sky once more. She grinned, waving.

"Hey again. Miss me?" She smirked. Benny gave a terrorizing yelp as he ran towards the opposite direction, hoping to take the long way out in getting to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ethan rushed towards Sarah's locker and opened it quickly, breaking the lock telepathically. It snapped open as Ethan popped the locker open. He saw pictures of himself and Sarah's friends, making Ethan blush. He finally caught sight of the compact that Sarah loved. He opened it to reveal her picture. He shrugged.

"Well, I guess why you can't look at your reflection, it is cool to know what you look like." He remarked.

* * *

"Well, I guess why you can't look at your reflection, it is cool to know what you look like."

Sarah stopped running, when she realized two things.

1\. She ran all the way to her street.

2\. Ethan's voice rung through her ears.

* * *

"Ethan! Ethan honey you are okay!" Ethan heard Sarah cry in happiness.

_"Sarah! You are alright! I could hug you right now!" _Ethan heard Sarah exclaim. "Sky! I could hug you too!"  Sarah replied.

**"Oh my gosh. I could kiss you right now, hearing your voice." **Benny said.

"Ahem..." Ethan said. Benny coughed awkwardly.

**"I mean...hurrah! We're all safe." **He said, getting a giggle from Sky. The mood turned serious once more as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Cafeteria. Now. Hurry!" He said, securing the gym shorts on his head as he grabbed the compact and the necklace and ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sarah nodded as she prepared herself to fly to the school.

Suddenly, Evil Sarah showed up.

"Hi!" She chirped evilly. Sarah growled. "Leave me alone!" She said furiously. Evil Sarah pretended to think before smirking.

"No." She said. Sarah rolled her eyes as she flew off. Evil Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were gonna do that." She muttered, flying off as well.

* * *

Ethan finally arrived into the cafeteria, panting as he swore he saw the fire guy again.

* * *

Benny finally arrived into the cafeteria, hoping he outran Vampire Sky once more.

* * *

Sky finally arrived into the cafeteria, knowing her run from Angry Benny is far from over.

* * *

Sarah finally arrived into the cafeteria, thinking maybe she finally beat Evil Sarah.

* * *

Ethan caught sight of blurry and ghost like figures of his friends. He gasped, running up to this ghosts.

"Guys! I can see you! Can you see me?" He asked, taking off the pair of gym shorts. The ghost versions of his friends nodded.

"I guess." Sky said. Sarah nodded. "Yeah. But I know it is just me here." She added. Ethan nodded as he held out the items.

"Sky, grab your necklace." She nodded, grabbing the ghost necklace as a ripple of magic formed before the two. Ethan quickly pulled her in, Sky gasping as Ethan saw her in her regular beauty.

"It worked!" Sky cheered, hugging Ethan. He nodded. **(Aw! A little Ethan/Sky moment of friendship. I'll shut up now.) **An awkward cough came from Ghost Benny, as Ethan smiled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, caught up in the moment." He blushed, Sky also letting go as Ethan held out the compact and the shorts.

"Sarah, grab the contact. Benny grab your shorts. I am gonna do this together." Sarah grabbed the compact as Benny grabbed his pants. Sky stifled a laugh as Ethan smirked.

"Knew you had a connection to the shorts. These ones genius." He said. Benny blushed as he grabbed the shorts. Ethan, with the help of Sky, pulled the two friends inside his world. Sarah kissed Ethan passionately as Benny and Sky pulled each other into tight embrace. Something caught the eye of something behind Sky as he let go quickly, backing up.

"What? What is behind me?" She asked. Benny pointed past her, gulping nervously. Everyone backed up against the counter as everyone saw what Benny saw.

Evil Sarah, Cloaked Man, Vampire Sky, and Angry Benny walked into the room, all looking thirsty for revenge. Benny yelped.

"Gosh darn it this is bad. My worst nightmare, a fire juggler, me with anger issues, and a way better looking version of Sarah." He said, getting glares from Ethan and Sarah. Sky gulped.

"Well, at least we can all be destroyed together." She said in fear. Ethan nudged her.

"That is the up side here?" Sarah asked as Cloaked Man fired a ball of deathly energy at the foursome. They all dodged it and ran towards the science lab, in hopes of outrunning their fears.

* * *

Sky, Ethan, Benny and Sarah ran into the abandoned classrooms. Ethan quickly shut the door quietly as Angry Benny walked past. He held the doorknob still so it won't open as Angry Benny tried to pry the door open. Figuring that the classroom was locked, he walked away. Sky slumped down as she wiped sweat off her forehead in relief.

"It is a good thing we are in a classroom. Lots of rulers." She pointed out, breaking one in half to make two stakes. Benny, Ethan, and Sarah looked at her in confusion.

"I have a plan." She said.

* * *

Evil Sarah walked through the halls as she sniffed out a scent.

Three dorks.

She followed the scent as she heard voices just around the corner.

"Our weak, human bodies can't run any longer!" Sky acted. Benny nodded. "So...tired. I wish I didn't take those laps in gym." He faked a pant as Evil Sarah smiled evilly.

"Eh. I can use a snack," She said, sharpening her fangs as she was about to lunge towards Ethan, Sky and Benny before stopping.

"Wait. Where is my lame look alike?" She questioned. Ethan quickly answered.

"Too full of rich, tasty blood to respond." He said. Sky stifled a laugh as Evil Sarah shrugged. "Well, I guess I can take a pit stop." She said, before widening her eyes and fading to ash. The trio of nerds looked past her to see Sarah, slightly sad.

"Well, that's one. Too bad; I liked her boots.

* * *

Angry Benny walked through the halls until he was confronted with Sky.

"You! You kept that dirty secret! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" He yelled, throwing a punch at Sky. She dodged it with ease as she mentally thanked the heavens this Benny was still as bad at fighting as the real Benny was. Or..even more weaker.

"Sorry hun. Has to be done." She said, grabbing his shoulder.

Before he could respond, Sky kissed him deeply, his eyes widening. Sarah, Benny and Ethan caught up to Sky as they gasped.

Angry Benny's emotions couldn't handle the surprise feeling; love. He blew up to ashes as Sky smiled, slightly dazed. Sarah grinned as Benny went up to her.

"What secret was he talking about?" He asked curiously. Sky was about to answer when...

"Uh...he was just trying to scare her. Fear thing, remember? Besides, I was just mad at her yesterday." Sarah said quickly, covering for Sky. Sky mentally thanked Sarah as she nodded.

"Now. Time for you to do the same."

* * *

Vampire Sky walked through the halls as she caught sight of Benny, hopelessly wandering the halls. She grinned, flashing her fangs.

"Time to die Benny." She said, bearing her fangs. But Benny just smiled, his heart pounding in excitement.

"Not before I show you who I really am." Vampire Sky laughed. "What? A dork? A dork in distress?" She gave a evil cackle. Benny winced in anger as he brushed off the insults.

"No! This. A romantic." He said before Vamp Sky could say anything.

He kissed her.

Her yellow eyes widened as Benny felt the fangs against his lips. He continued to kiss her as she desperately tried to break free.

Suddenly, the girl Benny was kissing vanished to ash. Benny gasped for air as Ethan twirled the stake in his hand, pretending it was a gun as he blew off the "smoke" on the stake.

"Yeah. Why did you guys take so long?" He said. "I almost died of lack of air." Sarah grinned.

"It was amusing to watch." She stated, making Benny blush as they went to the last step.

* * *

The foursome finally reached Rory's locker. Sky sighed.

"So you don't know the person? No one you were afraid of?" She questioned. Ethan shook his head. "No. Don't recognize from top 10 nightmares." He said, trembling in fear. Sarah quickly broke the lock as Sky pulled out none other than Rory's Vampire Sasquatch.

"Then it's time to make connection. Grab on." She instructed, everyone feeling the ripple of energy from the doll.

* * *

Mark, Erica and Rory sat at the table, clearly bored before...

_"Guys! Can you hear me?"_

Rory's eyes widened. "Guys, I am going insane. I can hear Sky's voice in my head." Erica laughed, as with Mark. "Honey, I am sure it is just a.."

**"It isn't fake! You need to help us!" **Benny's voice chimed. Erica, Rory and Mark jumped a bit. "What the hell?!" Erica exclaimed

* * *

"Look, we are stuck in a pocket dimension. You gotta get us out of here!" Sarah exclaimed. Benny nudged them all when they turned around and gasped.

"We totally forgot fireball guy." Ethan said. Without warning, Cloaked Man hit a fireball at everyone, and before it could hit them...

"SKY! NO!"

Sky was too late as she was blasted by the fireball. The Cloaked Man continued to fire away as Benny, with all the strength he had, carried Sky's limp body as they ran away.

* * *

"What is going on in there?" Erica asked quietly. Mark looked at the two vampires.

"I heard Sarah say that they are in a pocket dimension. And the only way to get out of those is by getting an emotional related object and use that to create a ripple of magic that we can pull them out. We have to move fast." He explained.

"He is right!" Ethan's voice brought in. **"Guys, Sky is injured. You need to meet us outside the cafeteria at the south corridor. NOW!" **Benny yelled, making everyone's head pound. Erica ignored it as Erica and Rory grabbed Mark and super sped to the south corridor.

* * *

Ethan, Benny, Sarah and the injured Sky finally reached the south corridor. They saw ghost versions of Erica, Mark and Rory and grinned softly.

"SKY! What happened?" Mark exclaimed. Benny huffed a bit. "No time. Starting to get heavy. HURRY!" He said tiredly. Everyone turned around to see the Cloaked Man, getting ready for one more blast.

"Grab our Vampire Sasquatch." Ethan said. Erica, Mark and Rory nodded as with all the strength they had, tried to pull the foursome in.

The Cloaked Man was ready to fire when...

* * *

"Ta da!"

Benny, Sky, Ethan and Sarah made it out alive. Everyone was stunned how they appeared out of nowhere, but clapped anyway. Erica blushed as she bowed as well. Benny picked up Sky, who was faintly breathing.

"What happened to her?" Rory asked as the bell rang and Erica went to get Scarlet. Benny groaned.

"It is my fault for being so defenseless. The fireball was going to hit us and Sky was too late. I didn't pull her out in time. I am so ashamed." He sniffed back tears.

Erica arrived with Scarlet. Scarlet gasped at Sky's condition as she moaned in pain. Scarlet sighed.

"I am gonna call you grandma Benny, and meet me in my office. Stat."

And with murmurs and nods, the teens reunited went off to help their injured friend.

* * *

Everyone sat in the waiting room, including Evelyn, who was anxious and scared.

"Wait, you said there was a fire juggler in there?" Ethan nodded. Evelyn sighed. "There was just to be you in there. Your fear is losing those close to you. There wasn't suppose to be anyone there with you. And it should've been harmless. They were all illusions." She muttered quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear. Ethan, Benny and Sarah choked on the tea they had as Erica, Mark and Rory's eyes widened.

"What?" Everyone said in sync. Benny stood up in fury. "Grandma! Sky almost DIED in there! You 'ought to dial it down!" He exclaimed. But Ethan made his friends sit down.

"It isn't our fault. It is The Cloaked Man. He was at the Vampire Council and now he is threatening our very existence." Ethan explained. Everyone nodded as they awaited the news about their best friend.

Scarlet came in, her face expressionless as she sighed.

"So? How is she?" Sarah asked quickly. Scarlet remained quiet before groaning.

"Well...Sky is...

* * *

**A/N- Well y'all must hate me right now. Do you know how long this is? Over 6000 words! 'Ought to be a new record! So it might take a while for the next chapter. Which is gonna be long. So this cliffhanger will stick to ya. I bet.**

**Anyway, drop a review and have a great life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Siren Song

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Just Friends! Yay for me!**

**Anyway, I hope to update this story more regularly, figuring that this is going to be a long series (10 seasons. WTF?!) and I am excited to get my own ideas into those ****seasons! Whoop!  
**

**Shoutouts to...**

**FangedMe- Not to worry friend! I am sure Sky is alright...maybe! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Okay, if you get tacos, know I live somewhere in Canada and bring them to ME! WHOO! PLEASE I LOVE TACOS! *ahem* well that was awkward...ha. Anyway, I agree; I can get myself hungry with all this talk about cookies and candy! *Brings out a candy machine* I guess I need someone to share this. Jokes! Anyway, thank you for your review fanfic buddy!  
**

**bellacullenstar07- Aw! Thanks buddy! And I so agree; Live On Duskers! Whoo! *Gets a flag and starts waving it around* Anywhoo, thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue to like this story!**

**So with that, let us enjoy Siren Song! I loved this episode and I have a little secret to share with you all; this is the first episode I ever saw on MBAV. Really! I never started from Episode 1! I saw this on YTV and watched it and I loved it! The talent show is my favourite! I am unsure however if I want a sweet and sentimental talent show, or a funny one like on the episode!. So, well, you are going to find out!**

**Drop a review (I promise to respond!) and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or the song in this story. Just saying!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 9: Siren Song

* * *

Sky drowsily woke up on her bed, stirring a bit as she groaned. She felt a huge headache coming on as she sat up. She looked around, realizing she was in her room.

_Huh. Looks like they brought me back. And we are home I hope... _Sky thought unsurely. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked at her digital clock. It was Monday. She was pretty sure the whole "separate universe" thing was on Friday. So great. She missed a whole weekend.

She also caught sight of a sleeping figure in her room. She stood up nervously, the body hidden under the blankets. Sky picked up an old baseball bat that her dad gave her and walked over to the person under the sheets on the floor.

She hovered over it when it shot up. Upon reflex, Sky screamed and hit it with the baseball bat.

Hard.

A ear shattering yell emerged from under the covers and Sky recognized the yell.

"Benny?" She asked, lifting up the covers and seeing an unconscious Benny. Sky face palmed herself. She stupidly made her friend unconscious. Great.

She waited a few minutes, waiting for Benny to wake up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sky saw Benny finally stir. She smiled softly as she rubbed Benny's head, a bruise forming on her forehead. He groaned.

"Really?" He moaned, rubbing his head in pain. "I am surprise I am not bleeding." He added, making Sky roll her eyes.

"You are lucky this thing wasn't metal and it was the wooden one." She said. "Why are you here and why were you sleeping on the floor?" Benny blushed.

"I stayed here all weekend. I was waiting for you to wake up. Everyone knows you are okay, but I wanted to stay." He admitted embarrassingly. Sky giggled, punching Benny playfully.

"Aw! You are so sweet!" She says. Benny grinned as he stood up.

"We should get to school." He said quietly, rushing out, leaving Sky to do nothing but follow, her heart flying.

* * *

Sky and Benny entered the school in a rush, hoping they weren't late. Luckily, they had a few minutes to spare. Sky caught sight of Mark and Ethan, talking at their lockers. The two spellmasters went up to him and smiled.

"Hey guys!" They said in sync, making each other laugh. Ethan and Mark grinned.

"Hey guuuuys!" Mark sang, perfect melody to his voice. Sky giggled.

"There is a talent show isn't there?" Sky pondered, knowing that would be the only reason why Mark would be all singsongy. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"He has been talking about it. For the last 15 minutes." He said in slight annoyance. Mark smiled.

"It is because I am finally doing it! I always loved the stage after all." He said in happiness. Sky laughed as Benny grinned.

"Well, I am sure you cannot beat out my awesome juggling skills!" He said, cheering as he randomly conjured up three apples and juggling them. As soon as every one of those apples landed in the air, they disappeared in thin air. Sky sighed.

"You used a conjure up spell and a disappearing spell." She stated, making Benny pout. "That doesn't count you are a spellmaster! Ask someone else." He huffed. Sky smirked.

"Mark? What spell did Benny use?" Benny sighed. "Ask Ethan!" Sky smiled. "Ethan, what spell did Benny use?" Ethan smiled. "Conjure up spell and a disappearing spell. I heard Benny say it." He said nonchalantly. Benny sighed in defeat.

"Whatever! I just won't do the talent show then." He said playfully. Mark looked at Sky and smiled.

"Hey! Why don't you do it with me! Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran can make a great duet! I mean, if it wants." He added. **(Yes peoples. This is the most awesomest song ever!) **Sky thought about it."I don't know..." She said. Benny shrugged. "I say go for it!" He says. Sky looked at Ethan, who smiled kindly at her.

"I agree with everyone; it can be a great opportunity." Ethan said. That was probably what made Sky give in. She sighed.

"Okay then! Count me in." She said, making the boys cheer.

Suddenly, Rory, Erica and Sarah walked up to the gang, all smiles as Erica smiled.

"Super vamp hearing. I heard cheering. Who's birthday?" She asked, chewing on some gum that Scarlet gave her. Sky blushed a bit.

"Me and Mark are doing the talent show together this year." She said softly. Mark beamed as Sarah kindly smiled. "That sounds great you too! I wish my Ethie-kins could do that." She said, pecking Ethan as blushed.

"Not my fault. I have stage fright!" He said slowly, making sure everyone understood. Rory smiled.

"Just hope you can beat out MC Monster Bat! In the house!" He exclaimed, making DJ noises as he whisked away, bringing Erica with him. She mouthed a SOS as she got dragged away. Sky giggled as a girl walked in the school.

"Never saw her here before. Is she new?" Sky asked Ethan. Ethan shrugged. "I think so." He said nonchalantly, pulling out his textbooks. Sky grabbed Benny and smiled.

"Then I'm gonna say hi!" She chirped, dragging Benny along with her. On their way, Benny pulled out his IPod and some headphones.

"I'll say hi. You listen to that song...you uh...had to do." He said, blushing. Sky hinted a smile as Benny blushed.

"Oh! Okay." She nudged, searching for the song as she placed the headphones on her head. The music blasted as she watched Benny talk to the girl smoothly, the girl smirking all the way.

"I am Serena D. Baxter." She said, popping her gum as Benny smiled, noticing her music sticker on her cheek.

"Music geek?" He asked. Serena smirked. "Rather...I do like singing though."

Sky finished listening to the beautiful Ed Sheeran song, knowing how they will split the song up. She took off the headphones as she smiled at Benny, who's face was stone.

"Hey B..things go well?" She asked. Benny growled at her as he pounded her to a locker. Sky yelped, knowing Benny was somewhat stronger than her.

"Benny? What the hell?" Sky yelled. A wave of confusion washed over Benny as Sky pushed him off harshly. He groaned.

"Again? Really?" He moaned, feeling a second headache coming. Sky helped Benny up as she sighed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked furiously. Benny shook his head. "I do not know. It is like something made me...angry. Sorry." He said, an apologetic look in his eyes. Sky watched Serena walk away, a smirk on her face. Sky frowned.

"Something seems..off about that girl. We need to keep an eye on her." She stated, shivering nervously.

Before Benny could respond, the bell rang and the two walked to class, trying to forget the events beforehand.

* * *

Mark and Sky were on the stage, practicing the song as Mr. Stern walked in. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys just want to go now? I don't feel like listening to you beforehand." He said grumpily, clearly bored. Mark was about to shoot back when Sky nudged him. She faked a smile.

"Sure!" She chirped happily as people for the auditions started to walk in, including Benny, who wore ear buds as he went to watch auditions. He gave a thumbs up at Sky and Mark as Mark started the guitar. Sky began to sing.

"Baby I will be loving 'till we're seventy" She sang gracefully, making Benny perk up. He threw off the ear buds in a rush. Her voice was just as good as Ariana Grande's voice! Benny watched as Mark leaned in to the mic.

"And baby my heart could fall as hard at twenty three." He chimed, making Benny slightly satisfied. He was actually pretty decent on the guitar too...but someone he knew is better. He silently laughed as Stern stopped them at the refrain.

"Stop!" He said sternly. Mark and Sky stop mid-note as Benny started a clap as everyone joined in, including Stern.

"Pretty decent you two. You're in." He said flatly. Mark and Sky beam as Mark grins. "Thanks Mr. Stern." He said, heart soaring as Stern shooed them away.

"Sir to you young man. Next!" He said boredly. Mark grumbled off as Sky ran to Benny, who was cheering like mad. She smiled as he pulled the two in a tight hug.

"Eeks! We got it!" Sky cheered. Benny grinned as Mark pulled out his headphones.

"I am done with this shit. I am gonna listen to music." He said, knowing that Mr. Stern had wanted everyone to stay after auditioning so he could count them all. Sky looked at him in a pleading way.

"Can I use it? I do not wanna hear anyone but Ed Sheeran." She said, eyes gleaming in hope. Mark handed her the phone in defeat, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Fine. But save some battery please! And I know you won't snoop or be stupid, right?" He asked. Sky nodded as she quickly placed the ear buds, along with Benny.

Suddenly, Sky caught sight of Serena, her eyes scanning the room as she smiled.

"I want to share my emotions." She purred, her mind swirling with mischievous ideas. Stern shrugged. "Whatever. Go." He said nonchalantly. Serena smiled. "Thank you." She said sweetly. Sky was very curious, but really didn't want to hear that girl sing, especially after she talked to Benny. So she went back to listening on Mark's phone, sweet melodies filling her ears.

But without warning, Sky heard a agonizing scream. Benny seemed to have heard it as well as he took his headphones along with Sky. They glanced around to see people, on the ground groaning. But the worst of all was Mark.

Mark was on the ground, screaming in absolute pain. His emotion was hostile and antagonistic as Sky and Benny yelped in surprise, running to aid the broken down spellcaster who yelled even louder when they even talked to him.

Sky looked up at the stage as people went to the nurse's office. Serena walked off the stage smiling deviously as she took a glance at Sky and smiled.

"Hope you all liked the show." She said in a rather eccentric way. Sky narrowed her eyes at the shady character as she walked off the stage and into the halls. Mark continued to yell in a hostile way as Sky knelt beside him.

"Mark? Mark can you hear me?" She yelled in his ear. Benny gasped as Mark started to cry even more. Benny was wondering how no one could even hear him. He nudged Sky slightly.

"Um, I do not think that is helping him!" He said, trying to shake him. Mark locked his vision with Benny and Sky as he whimpered a few words.

"Reaction...S-Siren...H-Help.." He murmured as his cries lowered as he fell into a small coma, his face looking a bit more tranquil than before. Sky shook him as Benny went to call Scarlet.

"Mark?!" She yelled, tears streaming. "Mark answer me god dammit!" She yelled in frustration as she weeped, hoping for the safety of her friend. She continued this way before Ethan, Benny and Scarlet dashed in. Ethan looked a bit pale as Sky realized Scarlet had super zoomed them all the way to the auditorium. She signaled at Mark as the three kneeled beside Mark's unconscious and placid body as Scarlet checked his heartbeat and sighed.

"His body is in some sort of magical coma that only happens when a spellcaster gets some sort of allergic reaction to something. According to scans prior to this day, Benny has an allergic reaction to venom of any kind. According to this scan," Scarlet said, quickly using some sort of phone like device as she scanned it over Mark's body.

"In this case, Mark is allergic to siren songs." She informed. Sky snapped her head forward.

"Siren? As in ancient greek mythical sirens?" She asked, slightly alarmed. Scarlet nodded. "I guess. I am gonna take Mark's body back into my office for further scans to see if there were any changes and call you all when he is better." She said, lifting Mark's body and zooming off. Benny looked at a softened Sky as Ethan sighed.

"Since when did you all do join a Siren glee club?" He questioned, slightly sarcastic as Benny sighed. "Now I guess." He said. "Besides, I didn't know what a siren is anyway." He added. Sky looked at him.

"I would explain, but I want to be sure. Can you get a vision from her Ethan?" Ethan stepped back a bit. "Siren girl? Um..." He hesitated, fearful of the consequences. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Man up dude. Be virile." He said in a obvious tone. Sky looked at him as Benny shrugged. "Brushing up on my vocab. Gotta be a hit for the academic ladies." He said, smiling as Sky gave Ethan one last pleading look. He sighed in defeat.

"If I die, I will rip you in hell." He said, walking out as the two spellmasters followed, wondering what the results could be.

Nothing can go wrong...

Right?

* * *

Ethan saw Serena walk down the halls as Benny held a water gun in his hands. Sky rolled her eyes as she grasped onto it herself, sighing about how stupid she felt.

"Um, I am pretty sure Mark is only allergic to siren songs!" She whispered harshly, wanting to get to the bottom of this as fast as she possibly could. "Besides, can we figure this out? I need Mark for the talent show." She added, hoping he would be better by then. Benny gave her a shush as he saw Serena near them. "My theory is that she is a mermaid too! Who knows! This is the only way we can find out."

He gave them a fingered countdown and when he reached three, they all jumped out, blasting their water guns at her. Serena yelped as she glared at them accusingly, making Benny wince as her glare sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay not a mermaid my bad!" He exclaimed as Serena was posed to slap Sky. But Ethan quickly held out his hand as his vision flashed white.

A vision emerged into his mind.

_*Flash*_

_Serena's face appeared, showing a annoyed expression on her face as she smirked. _

_Her face suddenly turned a terrifying purple as it drooped down. A hostile, warlike screech emitted from her ears, making Ethan's eardrums ramble._

_*Flash*_

_Ethan saw Serena's full name "Serena David Baxter" _

_*Flash*_

_Ethan saw Benny's name "Benny Weir"_

_*Flash*_

_Ethan saw Talia's name? "Talia Baxter" _

_*Flash*_

Ethan quickly snapped out of the vision, screaming like mad. His eardrums rumbled as Sky and Benny went to aid him. Serena huffed and walked away, annoyed.

"I don't have time for jokes!" Serena muttered. "I have songs of pain to sing!" She mumbled, making her way aggressively through the crowd of students. Ethan's eardrums finally silenced a bit as he sighed.

"Definitely not a mermaid!" He exclaimed a bit loudly, walking away as the pain lingered, but slowly made its way out, once again leaving the spellcasters confused and shocked at the same time as they followed the seer once more, minds curious and filled with thoughts.

* * *

Ethan sat beside Sky and Benny, sitting Sky on some weird chair. She looked at them nervously.

"Are you sure this won't kill me?" She asked fearfully. Benny adjusted the helmet on her head as he gave her a thumbs up. "99.9 percent sure!" He said gleefully, no care in the the world as Ethan hooked up some speakers and his computer scannings. He smiled at Sky as he pointed to the screen.

"This is Sky's brain waves. Pretty active, all calm though." Benny stifled a laugh as Sky shrugged. "What? I keep it cool!" She said, making Benny laugh this time. Ethan ignored the two spellmasters as he continued on.

"So based on my vision, I was able to telepathically send Serena's sound waves onto this hard drive. This is Sky's brain waves when she hears classical music." He said, cranking up some piano tunes. Sky rolled her eyes as her brain waves dampered. Ethan frowned as Benny laughed.

"Boring!" Benny and Sky said in unison, making each other laugh. Ethan grinned as he changed the sound settings and chose a different file.

"However this is Sky's brainwaves when she hears Serena's song from hell." He said half jokingly as he played the music.

Sky's brainwaves were shown as jumpy and high as they turned a aggressive red. Sky glanced at Benny, a hatred feeling lusting in her eyes as she grabbed Benny's neck violently, making him choke as Ethan quickly muted it, making Sky look at Benny sheepishly.

"Sorry." She muttered. Benny brushed it off as he sat back on the bed, panting for air.

"So Serena is a Siren." Sky concluded. "How do we stop her?" She added. Ethan snapped his fingers. "Well according to greek mythology wikipedia, legend has it Sirens get destroyed by their own jealousy." His eyes lightened.

"What if you guys sing at the talent show? We can boost up a reverse system and defeat Serena with her own screechy voice." Ethan said. Benny nodded, but frowned.

"We need some seriously good music for that. And Scarlet texted me that Mark won't wake up until Saturday. Talent show is Friday night." He said worryingly. Sky sighed.

"Well, we are gonna have to figure something out then."

And after thinking of some battle plans and playing a few video games, Sky and Benny left, minds buzzing with some stress and..excitement.

* * *

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

Benny strummed his secret guitar as he sung the Ed Sheeran song once more. He had been trying to perfect the song, but knew that Sky would rather have Mark sing than to him. But all in all he was a pretty decent singer.

"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"

Benny sung softly as his guitar cords got a bit more complex.

"So honey now-"

"Benny?"

Benny quickly dropped the guitar in a rush, not believing someone was listening.

"Sky?"

Sky was standing at the door, amazed as she smiled.

"I cannot believe you can sing like that!" She exclaimed in astonishment. Benny blushed as he fumbled with the guitar strings. "And I did not know you had a guitar!" She exclaimed, looking at the wooden guitar in awe. Benny blushed once more.

"It isn't much..." He mumbled humbly as Sky sat down beside him.

"You have to help us then!" She said. "Do the talent show with me!" Benny looked uncertain as Sky smiled.

"C'mon B! This is to defeat Serena! Besides, we can practice now!"

Knowing that there was no turning back, he sighed and nodded, strumming the first cords as the two began to sing gracefully, melodies tuning in perfectly.

Sky had a feeling, this was gonna be one heck of a talent show.

* * *

"Good luck!" Ethan murmured as he opened the curtains, fumbling with the device they were going to use against Serena. Benny and Sky nodded as they walked onto the stage. As rehearsed, Benny started the guitar as the two began to sing.

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are"_

The crowd cheered as Serena walked furiously onto the stage.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "This stage is mine!" She yelled. "MINE!"

She started her demonic song as the crowd started to go frenzy.

Benny and Sky sung back as Ethan activated the machine. Serena looked at them in pain as she disappeared to ash, her face reading revenge. Benny and SKy exchanged looks.

"That was easy." They said in unison.

* * *

Ethan had recently found out Mark has been doing better, so he sat in the library doing some research.

It turns out Serena was related to Talia. So why was she here in Whitechapel when all her family was mostly in Columbia?

Ethan sighed...was Talia part of this?

* * *

**A/N- Ending sucks, I know. I rushed okay? But it was pretty decent I guess.**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. Jockenstein

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Just Friends!**

**I love Jockenstein! It is a funny and action filled episode. And when Benny scored that winning goal though... Genius!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- *Grabs tacos in a frenzy and starts to eat* Yay! Thanks fanfic buddy! Anyway, totally agree! I cannot wait until those answers are coming! I will give you a hint though; another name was in Ethan's vision. Who's? Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**bellacullenstar07- Yup! Nothing beats a good ol' love triangle! And I know you are obviously on Team Besky...but am I? Probably. They are majorly cute together, it makes me jealous that my own OC can get closer to Benny more than anything! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So with that, drop a review! Start reading! Do whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or it's characters. Just my two OC's and these plots.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- Forgot to mention! There is an update to my profile! Mostly to my "Info on Stories" section. Those of Once Upon A Time will be pleased, and if you are a fan of MBAV fan66, you will be pleased too. My profile updates as soon as this chapter is posted! If you want a hint, look at the summery to Once Upon A Time!  
**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 10: Jockenstein

* * *

Sky walked out of the class, in a hurry to get to where she wanted without drawing attention. Unlucky for her, someone was watching. Someone hid among the shadows as they scurried to follow the blonde spellmaster. Sky turned around a bit, cautious to make sure no one was following her. Lucky for the stranger among the shadows, he wasn't seen as he quickly chatted with a person the hockey team. When it was clear Sky wasn't looking, he continued to follow her stealthily.

She arrived at the Whitechapel High Ice Rink as she laced up her skates. She picked up a hockey stick and landed swiftly on the ice. Unbeknownst to anyone she knew, she had a secret admiration for hockey, and was pretty good. She had been playing since she was three years old, and she wanted to be on the only Whitechapel hockey team more than anything. But she knew that she couldn't because who would want her on the team?

She lined up a bunch of pucks as she started for the first puck. Sky skated up to the puck in much speed as she grabbed the puck with her stick and started to shoot the pucks one by one. She did this several times in different styles before stopping for the time being, ready to take a well deserved break. She had been doing this for about an hour after all.

Sky pulled out a pencil and a paper as she started to write down a plan for the hockey team...or at least, a make believe plan if she ever did make it. She knew every player on the team this year and watched them all play...including Boltz.

Boltz was probably Sky's favorite player on the team, probably because of the fact that he was aggressive, a tad disoriented, but played phenomenally in hockey. Although she would probably deny it, you could even say that Boltz was her little crush.

May I repeat; little.

But she knew his weaknesses and his strengths, so she began to write a plan for their next game, one that included him. Who knows; someone might happen to pick it up and use it.

"Hmm...the Rockster's goalie is too good at blocking players who shoot up close, so shoot from afar." She murmured, writing it down quickly. She had watched every team that Whitechapel High ever versed, and she observed it well. Most people didn't know that Sky was that into hockey, so she made sure she kept it that way. Who knows what her friends would think of her!

"Boltz certainly likes hitting people, so rebound the puck off of number seven's helmet, swivel to the right, push number nine into the net without getting a penalty and-"

"Excuse me, miss, but are you busy right now?" Sky jumped a bit in surprise, turning around to see who was that. She groaned.

"Um..hello Mr. Steiner. Sorry I am here." He rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." He said sternly, eyeing her suspiciously. "But I'm glad you are." He finished off with a growing smiled.

"What?" Sky asked in surprise. Steiner nodded slowly, shaking Sky's hand firmly.

"I saw you walk in here, so I was curious to see what you were up to. I never knew you could be a hockey star who also happens to be a genius. May I look at those papers?" He asked politely. Sky nodded without saying anything, her eyes lowered as he examined the papers. Mr. Steiner gave them back with a smile.

"Those are brilliant. I never knew someone could have so much..brain." He finished off, adding the last word hesitantly as Sky blushed.

"It's nothing, really." She mumbled humbly, making Steiner give a lighthearted laugh.

"Nonsense girl! You have got what it takes to be our Whitechapel Hockey Team Plan maker! It is a prestigious role." He said convincingly. But he had lost Sky at hockey as she smiled, shaking his hand fast.

"Thank you! I won't let you down Mr. Steiner!" Steiner smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I know you won't. What is your name kid?"

"Sky. Sky Bryans."

Steiner smiled as he wrote her name down. "First practice at lunch. Seeya there, Bryans."

Steiner left her, a smirk on his face as Sky grinned, lacing up her skates for one more show. She skated around the rink, her heart pumping from all the excitement and the energy she was using up. She twirled a bit, shooting the last puck with the stick as she shot it straight in the net, the puck shooting in as the automatic score-keeping monitor kicked in and beeped.

Home: 1

Visitors: 0

Sky grinned at the score board, scoring a whoop as she skated away to the sidelines. She undid her skates as she continued to think positively.

_Best decision I ever made. _Sky thought as she packed her things and waltzed away, heart soaring and mind filled with possibilities.

* * *

"So you are on the hockey team? Lucky you girl!"

Erica and Sarah walked with Sky down the halls.

"I am not really on the team. I am just a plan maker." Sky paused as she smiled. "It is still the best thing that has ever happened to me!" She added cheerily. Sarah groaned.

"Yup. Lucky you. At least you aren't being held because they think you are biting the dead!" Sarah exclaimed in a huff. Sky widened her eyes.

"You're draining dead people?!" She exclaimed quietly. Sarah held her hands up in frustration as Sky nodded.

"Oh. Accused." She said in slight understanding. "They really need some security camera vamps flying around everywhere! It will do them better than a party every month." Sarah grumbled as she neared her locker. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Um, hello? The parties are the best! Why are you accused anyway? Rory was in the graveyard same time you were." Sky looked at the two vamps in confusion as they stopped at their lockers, pulling out textbooks. Sarah shrugged angrily.

"They found my hair clip in the graveyard. And since Rory is a fucking liar, they are accusing me." She said grumpily. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Now that I am upset of. Was he trying to cover for you or something?! We need to have a serious talk about faux relationships." She sneered as Sky rose an eyebrow. Sarah sighed.

"I would rather you not question it." Sarah said in monotone. Sky was going to question against the vampire's orders when a red helmet caught her eye. Her eyes glistened a bit as she smiled at the hockey player. Although he was silent most of the time (Minus the parts where he hits people), Sky had grown an affection for him. Erica had seemed to notice the spellmaster wander off as she smirked.

"I see our spellmaster finally found some love, huh?" She teased, making Sky blush.

"What?" She said dazedly, making Sarah giggle. "You are so oblivious to love Sky. Benny, Mark, now..who is he anyway?" Sky rolled her eyes as she sighed dreamily.

"For the record, I am not in love with Mark. Or-"

"Should I be offended or glad?"

Sky stopped mid speech as she looked at the British spellmaster who just encountered the trio of girls. Sarah and Erica stifled laughs as Sky blushed deeply.

"Mark!" She said, slightly embarrassed as he flashed her a smile. "That was not how it sounded like. I mean, sure you are my best friend, but I could never love you..I mean..wait..." Sky stuttered as Mark gave a light laugh.

"No worries Sky. I know exactly what you mean. I was just teasing." He joked, making Sky laugh uneasily. Sarah and Erica decided to leave the two spellmasters alone as he smiled kindly.

"So I hear that you have a crush on destroyer bot." Mark said teasingly, making Sky once again blush.

"Silence kills the heart Mark." She stated nervously, walking away from the spellmaster so she can make the first hockey practice. Mark stood alone in the midst of all the students, a heavy sigh emitted from his mouth, his heart fluttering a bit. He smiled a bit, his smile faltering as less pleasant thoughts filled his mind.

"Oh Sky...you don't know half of it." He mumbled, walking away slightly.

* * *

Benny walked down the halls, a smile on his face as he walked through the halls of the school. He then bumped into a girl, making her yelp.

"Holy...I am so sorry." The girl looked at him and smiled genuinely.

"Non! Je suis vraiment désolé." The girl replied, a thick French accent filling the air. Benny looked at the girl, surprised to see none other than Atil X. Bataer.

"Oh..um..." Benny stammered, trying to think of something French to say to the French exchange student. Atil laughed.

"I speak English too!" She chirped, making Benny laugh nervously. "Phew! I thought I would have to pull out Google translate." He joked, knowing his joke fell flat. But to his surprise, Atil laughed as she smiled kindly.

"It is okay. I think we met at the Winter Festival this year. You were one of the people who think 'Shadow' is a bitch?" She teased, making Benny laugh.

"Oh yeah!" He said animatedly, pulling out his books from his locker when they neared it. "You don't think I am weird, right?" He said nervously. Atil laughed once more.

"Of course not! I find you quite attractive indeed." She said, quickly covering her mouth in surprise. Benny looked at her quickly.

"Oh my goodness..I hope you don't find me weird! I speak what's on my mind sometimes. I didn't mean anything. I mean..." Atil knew that the conversation was a lost battle as Benny shook his head.

"No. I completely understand." He said, stretching his hand out. Atil shook it formally as Benny grinned.

"And I don't believe we have been fully introduced. I am Benny. Benny Weir." Atil grinned.

"Atil." She said with a smile.

"I am Atil X. Bataer."

* * *

Sky watched the hockey players play hockey, a plan forming in her mind as the players continued to scrimmage. She scooted close to Mr. Steiner as she grinned.

"Number 3 is really good at defence, but Number 2 is not that good at blocking far shots. So I suggest Number 3 moves up. Not too far, but just enough to block anyone else from the half line." She thoughtfully. Steiner looked at her in surprise as he blew his whistle.

He talked to the team about Sky's plans and they put them to action, playing better than ever. Sky smiled in pride as Coach Steiner smiled fondly at Sky.

"Wow Sky...I am pretty impressed. For someone whom I never saw before make such a successful plan...I cannot imagine what we could do with you." Steiner said, stretching out the word "we." But Sky never noticed as she beamed.

"Wow Mr. Steiner...I don't know what to say." Coach Steiner gave his best smile to her as Sky continued to plan out some more plays. She continued this way until Steiner finally spoke up to her.

"You like good ol' Boltz?" He asked suddenly. Sky blushed a bit as she shrugged innocently.

"Um..." Coach Steiner laughed. "No worries darling. An arrogant player who loves himself is good enough." He said, adding the last sentence out of nowhere. Sky looked at him in confusion as Steiner smiled a bit.

"M-Metaphor." He said quickly.

Sky nodded uneasily as she continued to watch the game, wondering what Boltz might want to have for a romantic dinner.

* * *

"You are really active!"

Atil joked as Benny blushed. The two dropped by Atil's huge house for the afternoon, and had really started to get to know each other. "Okay, you are so teasing. I sat there while the police handled that mutant crocodile!" Benny said. "Nothing to do with it." He added. "Was just some innocent bystander in a wheelchair." He also added quickly. Atil leaned in close and smiled in Benny's ear.

"You know Benny, I do love spellmasters. It is okay to admit it." She snapped her fingers and a small fizzle of smoke appeared.

"I'm one too."

Benny's shocked smile grew into an excited one as he mimicked her exact moves, sparks around the two newfound spellmasters.

Benny could tell; this was the perfect way to move on.

Atil leaned closer to Benny and smiled as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She smiled in it, her mouth moving in sync with Benny's. They released for air, panting and smiling as Atil added,

"Don't kiss and tell."

* * *

Sky ran into Ethan on the way to the next hockey game as she smiled at him.

"Hey E! You on the way to see the hockey game?" She asked. Ethan shrugged. "Yes and no... Sarah is trying to find the graveyard man, and I realized that Boltz...well...he has two different hands. He is a whole new meaning to the term 'two left feet.'. Instead though, he got one small foot and one huge foot. Does anyone find that just a little bit..." Sky smiled softly.

"Okay, that sounds gross, but that isn't giving me a reason not to talk to him before the game." She caught sight of Boltz as if on cue, walking down the steps and was about to get into the change room when Sky walked up to him with a seductive grin on her face. She took a deep breath and decided to act on the way Erica taught him how to do flirt.

"Have I seen you before, or was that just in my dreams!" She prowled, making Ethan smile confusingly from behind. Boltz grunted as he tried to leave, but Sky firmly held him against the wall. She was going in for a kiss under that helmet, but the hockey player stopped her. Continuing her "Erica" act, she smiled.

"Aw! Baby is shy...I like that." She smiled as she opened his helmet a bit and was then greeted with the most disgusting thing she had EVER seen. She gasped, pulling the helmet back closed as the gem on the helmet shined.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed, running back into Ethan's arms. "What? What happened?" Sky turned around, ready to vomit right there.

"Okay, remind me never to have a crush on hockey stars! It is like someone ran over a lizard and stapled it to his face!" She screamed, making Ethan smile softly at the spellmaster's fear.

"Okay, so we definitely have to keep an eye out on Boltz. Let us go!"

And with that, the two friends started to walk out to the hockey arena, blasts of cool air greeting them as Sky lead Ethan to the player's booth. Steiner was about to question why Ethan was there, but Sky gave him a thumbs up, so Steiner really couldn't care less.

"Wow." Ethan said in awe as players started to come close. "I cannot believe you landed me here. I just wanted to investigate!" Steiner looked at him and Ethan frowned.

"..The wonders of hockey. Investigate the wonders of hockey." He added quickly, making Sky stifle a laugh. Steiner went up to Sky, who was closely examining the field. She saw one player in particular who always seemed to get the best passes, but couldn't see the puck is someone was in front of it. Sky whispered closely to the coach.

"Coach, that player over there is amazing at passing the puck to the right person. But if he can't see the puck, he can't pass it. Likewise to football, I suggest going in front of him and snatch the puck over to our side for better control." Ethan watched in awe as he added in to Sky's theory.

"I agree Coach. Plus, that guy over there, number 5, he is too good at shooting from a far, so it is suggested that you should move three players closer to the half point and deflect every shot he got. Sometimes, it might go a few inches off the ice, so the goalie is better off using his stick to deflect rather than his legs for extra caution." Sky and Steiner looked at the concentrated Ethan in shock.

"Ethan...where did you learn that? It is so true." She said in admiration. Steiner nodded as he wrapped the two teens in a tight embrace.

"Great. Now I am to choose two brains than to one." He said half jokingly, making Sky and Ethan exchanged looks, laughing uneasily with the coach.

"So which one of you want to be the official plan maker. Both of you have great potential. I am talking NHL here." Ethan and Sky's eyes widened as Ethan looked at Sky. Her eyes glimmered in excitement and wonder. He sighed, smiling because he knew that this is what he wanted to do.

"Sky should." Sky took a double take at Ethan as he grinned. "Sky is the one with both mental and physical power while I am on the mental side. Besides, she is the most valuable player you will ever get." He concluded. Sky blushed as Steiner nodded.

"Sky it is! Welcome to the team girl. Your brain is certainly golden." He then turned to face Ethan. "And Ethan, you are welcome to join any of our practices at any time." He patted his back as Steiner went to congratulate the team for winning the game. Sky pulled Ethan in a tight embrace as she smiled.

"Oh Ethan! You are honestly the best friend ever!" She said, pecking his cheek as she dashed off to join Steiner, who led her to somewhere Ethan figured the planner went. Ethan blushed, about to thank Sky for that small kiss of friendship when he stopped.

These things are better left unsaid.

* * *

"Has any of you guys seen Sky?" Benny asked, sitting down with Mark, Sarah, and Ethan. Erica had to go to the Council for some errands, therefore she couldn't be there to actually go with the friends. Rory decided to join her, therefore it was just the five of them. Ethan shrugged.

"Haven't heard from her since the game. Speaking of which, check this out." Ethan pulled out his phone to show the gang a few pictures of Boltz's neck. There was some sort of bolt attached to it as Mark jumped a bit. "Gross." He stated. Sarah gasped.

"Ethan...the graveyard man didn't do anything. Me and Benny went to check that out earlier. Guess who has something to do with this..." Benny finished off for her.

"Coach Steiner. The gem on the helmet Boltz is wearing is the Gem of Zartak. Therefore it has the power to turn anything you attach into working body parts. Sorta like Frankenstein." Everyone snapped to attention as Ethan gasped.

"Sky is with Steiner right now. Do you think that has anything to do with it?" He asked nervously. Benny shrugged.

"I don't think so. Or at least I hope not. The graveyard man just said that he had to get a thick new skull for he got this new 'gold brain' from the rink. Pretty weird if you ask me." Ethan's eyes widened.

"Did you just say gold brain...Sky. That is what Steiner said about Sky's brain...he is gonna use it for Boltz!" Benny was the first to start running to the arena as Mark looked up at the sky in confusion.

"Am I the only one who finds his brain choice really weird, considering Boltz is a dude and Sky is a girl?" But everyone dragged him along as they went to find the spellmaster in danger.

* * *

Ethan, Sarah, Mark and Benny entered the hockey arena, the place looking dimmer than usual. Steiner then appeared in the commentator box. He frowned darkly.

"Hey! You kids are trespassing! When I said you could come her anytime Ethan, I meant when there are practices!" Mark growled.

"Save it Franken-coach." He sneered. Sarah nodded. "We know you have Sky. We want her back." She said.

"All of her back." Benny added. Ethan rolled his eyes as Steiner grinned wickedly.

"Fine. Boltz. Defence!" He said in the microphone, the last of his words lingering in the arena as Boltz appeared, looking angry. He lifted his helmet to take a drink where the foursome gasped in disgust.

"That is his face?!" Mark exclaimed. "How did Sky find that attractive?!"

"How is he even drinking?!" Benny added, trying to avoid the fact Sky found this piece of shit attractive. The helmet's gem glowed as Boltz started to come at the foursome. Ethan shot a puck quickly at Boltz helmet, shooting the mask off. The people looked at him in shock as Ethan shrugged.

"Maybe I do have some physical in me more than mental." He noted. Benny rolled his eyes as he began to look for Sky, him being the only one who knew around the arena.

He went backstage as he caught sight of a room.

"O-Over here!" A shivering voice exclaimed. Benny recognized it as Sky's voice as he dashed into the room. Sky was stuck in a barrel of ice.

"Holy shit Sky...are you okay?!" He exclaimed. Sky's eyes fell on something behind him as she gasped.

"B-B-Behind you!" But it was too late. Steiner put some sort of helmet on Benny, sending electrical shock waves through Benny's body. He cried out in agony as he crumpled to the ground. Sky gasped.

"Benny!" While Steiner tried to cut open Sky's brain, Benny mustered the strength he had left as he placed the helmet on Steiner. He too felt the same pain Benny felt as Benny struggled to help Sky break free of her bearings. Sky sighed in comfort as she quickly jumped out of the ice container. She hugged Benny tightly.

"T-Thanks. I thought I would become Frankenstein's brain." She said. Benny shrugged. "Well that was certainly electric." He said as he sighed. "You okay?" Sky nodded as she laughed.

"Yup. But I a never, ever, EVER doing anything to do with hockey ever again."

* * *

**A/N- And that is Jockenstein! Drop a review and thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. Halloweird

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Just Friends! Three updates in less than one month! I am on fire!**

**So as I mentioned, I am finally updating this series more often. I want this one done by March's end, maybe even by the time After Ever After comes out. (Anyone read my profile will know what is in store for that trilogy. Oops! ****Spoilers :D)**

**Halloweird! I swear this is the awesomest episode ever! Okay, I have said that WAY too many times. But one is never enough! El Merlo Loco is the awesomest! May I be the first to say that it was incredibly sexy when Benny started speaking Spanish...I envied Mrs. Morgan at the one point. Geez! I am so OOC right now. Jokes! I did change [almost] everyone's costumes, even Benny's (SO SAD!), but then again, it adds more emotion and depth into this. Plus, the costumes will be pretty and sweet! So I hope you are excited!**

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV fan66- A love square indeed! I actually do not know what to call that, but only this story got that much love romance and stuff like that. Is the Benny/OC pairing someone else? Probably..not! Mark has the hots for Sky, Sky has the hots for Benny, Benny has the hots for Sky, Atil got the hots for Benny, Atil is someone important, and I am an idiot for spoiling that. JOKES! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy! :)**

**Anyway, I am introducing Atil a bit more than usual now, and my story lines are spinning out of control. I mean, Mark wasn't even supposed to exist! But then again, I am proud of this little complication that I put in the story, and I hope you like this too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just the plot twists and my OC Sky and Mark. I also do not own Dirty Dancing or its characters, superheroes who may be shown in this story, or Dusk. So ya!**

**Drop a review and I hope you...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 11: Halloweird

* * *

Sky walked through the decorated halls, a cheery expression on her face as she literally skipped to class. She caught sight of Benny, and ran up to him, her grin widening when she caught him humming a tune.

"I had the time of my life..." He whisper sang, his voice even sounding nice when it was whispered. Sky giggled as she walked alongside him. Sky laughed as Benny blushed, pulling the ear buds quickly out of his ears.

"S-Sky? How long were you listening?" Sky smiled as she started to jokingly sing.

"I had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you!" She said, pointing to Benny as if she were part of that famous movie herself. Benny blushed a deep scarlet as she laughed, teasing the spellmaster in a joking manner. Benny smiled as he winked.

"I just be doing some research." He said flatly, a smirk written on his face as Sky smiled at him genuinely. Was that some sort of clue to what Benny would've dressed as for Halloween? Looks like Sky would just have to find out herself.

"Anyway, are we still good for a Halloween party at your place this year?" Sky asked. Benny nodded with a smile. "Yup! Grandma said it would be her pleasure to host a Halloween party as long as no fear-driven witches go running around this time." Benny said, half joking as they both recalled the whole "Talia fiasco." Sky nodded as they continued to chat until they reached their class. There, they met Rory and Ethan. They sat down beside them as Mr. G started his class about ancient artifacts. Sky took notes as she silently chatted with the three boys.

"Are we all ready for the Halloween party at B's house tonight? Everyone has costumes?" Sky whispered excitingly as Ethan fist bumped Sky in excitement.

"Yup! Me and Sarah become the living Rochelle and Jakeward!" Ethan said, a shine in his eyes that shone with glee. Rory smiled. "That doesn't beat me and Erica's costume!" The blonde vampire boasted. "Me and Erica are gonna be Superman and Wonder Women! How sexy is that? Erica insisted we do another superhero couple's costume because although she wouldn't admit it, she loved last year's costume." Rory rambled. Sky sighed as she looked at Benny with a smirk.

"I never decided my costume, but a certain someone inspired my costume this year." She said, winking at Benny. Benny rose a suspicious eyebrow as his curiosity grew. Benny smiled as he was about to tease Sky about not knowing his costume when...

"Aha!" Mr. G roared, catching the attention of every student. Sky snapped out of her conversation with the three boys as Benny groaned in annoyance. Mr. G smiled.

"Here's a sight for scary eyes. According to native legend, an ancient warlord would use this mask to bring to life the fighting spirits of his army. And the warlord's warriors would don the furs of wolves and bears and then-do you know what would happen?"

Animal-rights groups would protest?" Ethan joked, making Sky stifle her laugh.

"They smelled like old carcasses?" Benny added to Ethan's theory as Sky giggled softly this time. Mr. G just grinned at the student's remarks as he continued to talk.

"No, the natives believed the warriors would turn into actual wolves and bears! Scary stuff, eh kids?" Sky was pretty interested as Benny grinned.

"That warlock must be pretty rich. My grandma told me that those masks are almost impossible to find, let alone buy. I wonder how Mr. G has it?" Benny pondered as they were about to leave. That is, until...

"Guys! Please don't tell me I'm late!" Mark rushed in when he caught Mr. G's sullen face. Mark slumped his shoulders. "Damn." He muttered. Mr. G kindly smiled at him.

"Oh Mark! You missed an entire class." Sky walked up to the British spellmaster. "Yeah Mark! Where were you?" Mark blushed a deep scarlet.

"I was looking for a costume this morning, and I ran late." He mumbled. Mr. G laughed.

"Oh Mark! Since this hardly happens, I'll let you go if you can identify each artifact on this table and write me a small essay on it. Nothing fancy, and I will forget all about your tardiness." He said. Mark sighed as he smiled.

"Deal." He said, knowing it was better than detention. "Thanks Mr. G!" Mr. G smiled as he grabbed his bag to go for his break.

"No problem Mark! Just don't touch anything!" He called out as he walked out of his class. Sky looked at her phone and sighed.

"Sorry Mark. I gotta go! My next class is Mrs. Darson, and she is really practical about tardiness. I'll tell her you are doing something for Mr. G and we will meet you at lunch!" Sky said. Mark nodded.

"No problem. You guys go ahead, as long as Mrs. Darson doesn't get steamed at me." He said half jokingly. Ethan, Rory and Benny gave the boy a genuine smile as they followed the spellmaster out. Mark looked at each artifact, identifying each one by using the web. He then came across the mask and looked at it in awe. He looked sneakily around and gave a childish smile.

"It won't hurt to try this thing on...right?" He muttered to himself. His usual side told him not to, but his devious side said why not? So Mark dared himself to as he pulled the mask to his face.

As soon as he put it on, he felt his mind go blank as something pulled into him.

Then the world faded black.

* * *

Benny fixed his navy blue, v-necked shirt that ended right about at his elbow. He ruffled his hair a bit as he looked in the mirror. He grinned as he examined his look.

He looked pretty sexy, he would say that. And he enjoyed dressing as the dance instructor from the dancing movie. **(Yeah I did. This will be one heck of a Halloween! Research the people for a better idea.) **Plus, what better way to impress Sky? He thought it was a good idea.

The doorbell rang as Benny dashed to get the front door. When he opened it, he gasped in the most utmost shock. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Sky..holy shit." Sky returned Benny's surprised expression as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Benny..you...look..oh my gosh I didn't think this would happen."

Sky's hair was curled into tight curls as she fiddled with her baby pink dress. She had matching pink heels as Benny never would've guessed Sky would've dressed up as...

"You are Baby Houseman?!" He exclaimed. "Like, Dirty Dancing Baby Houseman?" He said in awe. Sky nodded.

"When you were singing that song this morning at class, I immediately remembered I had the dress like the one she wore in the final scene. And my mom had matching heels, so I decided to go as Frances 'Baby' Houseman. I didn't know you would be Johnny Castle! The one and only..oh my gosh we coordinated outfits. Unknowingly." **(Okay, sorry to interrupt again, but take this moment to imagine the two dressed up as Johnny Castle and Baby Houseman. Magical I swear! SO ADORABLE! I'll shut up now.)**

Sky rambled as she ended on trailing her words as Benny's thoughts went blank. He knew that they had accidentally coordinated costumes without either of them knowing. That one time when Benny dressed up as Peter Pan and Sky as Tinker Bell when they were in Grade 7, that other time where Benny dressed as Batman and Sky dressed as a tomboyish Robin...even at the Fly Off To The Moon Dance! They dressed in the exact same shade of baby blue. It's not like it was not normal for each other, but this year for some reason...it was sort of awkward. Benny broke the silence with a small chuckle. Sky returned it as she stared in Benny's emerald eyes.

That was when they started to laugh uncontrollably.

Sky had tears down her cheeks as she started to laugh even more. Benny leaned against the door as the two spellmasters laughed as if there was no tomorrow. Sky wiped the tears as she smiled tiredly.

"Wow. We are weird people. I am Baby, and you are Johnny Castle. We are so vintage!" She says over-dramatically. Benny looked at her in a mock hurt expression.

"Excuse me! Dirty Dancing isn't vintage! It is 1900's!" He says with laughter still lingering in his voice. He then deepened his voice as he looked at Sky seductively.

"Nobody puts 'Baby' in the corner." He said in a incredibly accurate voice. This action made Sky laugh even more as Benny smiled.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to show you this." He dragged the pink dressed spellmaster to the backyard. Sky gasped.

A huge platform was laid on the grass as a small TV stood at the edge of the stage. There were a bunch of chairs around as tables of fruit punch and snacks boarded the yard. Sky looked at the place in awe as she and Benny hopped onto the platform.

"What do you think? Pretty snazzy, eh?" He said, twirling around. Sky laughed. "This is awesome Benny! When did this happen?" Benny grinned.

"Well, I wanted to make this unforgettable, and I asked grandma if she could magic up a few things. Awesome right?!" The spellmaster exclaimed. "People can dance, sing karaoke...this is gonna be awesome." He said in a dreamy voice. Sky smiled as something clicked.

"Were you gonna sing? Is that why you are rehearsing? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE WEIR!" The blonde spellmaster smiled as Benny blushed. "Maybe..." Sky gave him a "I know you will and the video is going to go viral" kind of look as Benny heard more doorbells. Benny grinned as the two invited all their friends over, knowing that this was going to be a unforgettable night indeed.

* * *

Benny went to get some fruit punch as some girl reached for a cup. He looked at her and gasped.

"Bonjour Benny!" Benny's jaw dropped as he took a closer look at the girl.

Atil.

Atil wore a skinny, short, black dress as she had black knee boots to match her dark look. She had a mini witch cap on her black slick hair as she grinned.

"What's the matter? Never saw a sexy witch before?" She joked. Benny looked at the french spellmaster in shock **(In the previous chapter, Atil was shown to use magic. Reread that if you don't get it) **as he nodded.

"Nope. You look great Atil!" Atil smiled as the two chatted. Suddenly, Benny felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around in surprise. He sighed when he was met with pale blue eyes.

"Sky? What's the matter?" Sky was about to say something when she saw Atil with him. She looked at the two suspiciously.

"Um...was I interrupting something? I sorta need Benny for a minute." Atil's jealous eyes flickered back to their joyous ones as she shrugged coyly.

"Oh no! You go ahead. I am gonna hit up the stage. Bye!" She said, waving at Benny as she skipped away. Sky's heart burned in jealously and hurt as she dragged Benny inside.

"What was that? Is something wrong?" Benny asked, slight annoyance in his voice. Sky sighed as she pointed at a group of people who gathered around a ninja-fish and a gorilla. Benny gasped.

"Is that a real sword? And..gorilla?" He exclaimed his shock. Sky nodded in fear.

"Yeah. And Rory and Erica are flying all over the place like they are the real Superman and Wonder Women, plus Ethan and Sarah are in their own Dusk universe that seems pretty real. It all started when Mark came. Is this some joke you are pulling together? Trust me, I find it nice you are having fun together, but really, this is immature-"

"What?" Benny interrupted. "Mark and I have nothing to do with this. At least, I don't have anything to do with this." Sky groaned as they turned around to try and fix the problem when they saw Mark, a mask on his face, and Atil. His hands were on her head as Atil's eyes flashed red. Mark laughed evilly as he rushed off. Atil took a breath as she glared at Benny and Sky, who were confused as hell. Atil's once straight hair was now frizzy and bits of what looked like seaweed dripped from her now huge witch hat.

"Atil..." Benny started off. But Atil pointed her wand at the spellmaster as she grinned mischievously.

"QUIET!" She roared, startling Benny and Sky. "Not another word...or I'll turn you into a troll!" She cackled as Benny snorted in disbelief.

"As if! Can you believe-"

Without hesitation, Atil with her wooden wand zapped Benny right in the heart. His eyes widened as his face turned green. He gurgled a bit as he vanished in a cloud of green smoke. Sky looked fearfully at Atil, who laughed evilly at the frog on the ground that just happened to be Benny. She cackled away, her laugh lingering as Sky tried to catch Benny, who started to hop around like mad.

"Ugh! Benny! Calm down!" She exclaimed as Benny the frog hopped on her face. Sky yelped as she flung Benny off, making him hop away as Sky went to chase him in annoyance.

* * *

Sky finally placed the bucket containing the hopping Benny/frog in his room. He obediently stayed still as Sky groaned, smoothing

"Okay Benny, stay still. It was disgusting to find you, let alone catch you." She groaned as she posed her hand to recite a spell.

"Amphibiar formus malnath ecto-personam!" She cried, sparks emitting from her hand as she watched Benny grow back to his normal height. She smiled a bit as she lifted the bucket up. She was greeted by a disgusting frog face.

"Ah!" She yelped, quickly placing the bucket back down in disgust. Benny looked frantically around, croaking every now and then.

"What? What is it..d-did I just croak?" Sky shivered.

"Nothing! You do not have a hideous frog head that most likely will be my next five nightmares..." She said, knowing what she did wrong in the spell. She started to recite it again.

"Amphibiar returnus malnath ecto-personam!" She said, more sparkles emitting as it zapped the bucket. Benny shook as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sky groaned as she shook him up. He shot up, running his hands in his hair. He was back in his skinny pants and blue shirt as his eyes held confusion.

"I'll freak about this later." He gasped as he turned on his computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard as Wikipedia pulled up a image of the mask. Sky read it.

"So that ancient mask, the artifact in class! Mark must've put in on." Sky said. Benny groaned as he continued to read off the page.

"Well, it says here the gods were upset with this warlock and zapped the mask off with lightning. Nothing we can do." Sky groaned. "Okay, now what?" She asked hopelessly. Benny snapped his fingers.

"Grandmas has a old lightning wand in the basement! I am sure that is good enough!" Sky nodded, not believing the convenience.

"Fine. I'll get it and you get Mark onto the stage. We meet in 10 minutes." Benny nodded as the two dashed out.

As soon as Benny exited the bedroom and found Mark, he was cornered into a wall. Benny gulped.

"This can't be happening...I cannot be turned ,Mark! Stop!" But his cries weren't heard as Mark placed his hands on Benny. His eyes flashed red as Mark chanted something in Latin. He cackled as he ran off. Sky reentered the room as Benny dazedly looked around. Sky held the wand in her hand tightly as she saw the spellmaster, ignoring the fact he got slightly buffer. She grinned.

"Okay Benny! I saw Mark dash into the backyard, let's go...Benny?" Benny turned around as he grinned, a seductive smile on his face.

"C'mon Baby...let's have some fun first. Nobody puts 'Baby' in the corner!" He exclaimed. Sky gasped in realization; Mark had got to him.

"Benny! I am not Baby Houseman!" She protested. Benny/Johnny Castle grinned. "Then why are you wearing your performance dress?" Sky groaned, hating how she looked like a clone of Baby Houseman as she was dragged away by Benny.

She was pulled onto the stage as she scanned the room. There were pop princesses, doctors, etc. She saw Rory and Erica fly down to the ground as Rory lifted the heavy speakers with one hand. She gasped; Rory as a vampire had no strength like that. Erica threw her voice around, likewise to Wonder Women. **(Um...well this was said on the internet. Apparently, Wonder Women was a ventriloquist. I dunno if it is true, but who cares?)**. She also caught sight of Sarah and Ethan, who were kissing. Sky could hear Ethan brood as Sarah smiled dreamily.

The pop princess cranked up the finale song as Benny had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes that Sky never saw before. The lights dimmed as the crowds roared.

"Are you ready to party?!" She yelled. The crowd cheered again as she walked off the stage. Benny dashed to the side of the stage as the familiar song played in the background.

"Oh boy" Sky muttered to herself as she stood in the middle of the stage as the lights dimmed on her. Benny walked onto the stage with Sky as the music started.

_"__Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt like this before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you"_

Sky yelped in surprise as Benny pulled her close, stroking her cheek as Sky blushed. They locked eyes as Benny dipped her.

Benny flipped her around as he raised her hand. Sky had a scared but amused look in her eyes as she locked eyes with Benny.

_"__'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I owe it all to you"_

The music sped up as Benny twirled Sky, Sky's dress flowing as Benny pulled her back close, shimmying with Sky as Sky tried to keep up. She did, and that made Johnny Castle smile.

_I've been waiting for so long_  
_Now I've finally found someone_  
_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
_As we felt this magical fantasy _

Benny's moves quickened as the Johnny Castle inside of him started to dance like mad. Sky saw her lightning wand at the end of the stage, so she was bound to get that at some point. Benny spun her, making Sky laugh a bit.

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_  
_So we take each others' hand_  
_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember!_

Sky and Benny twirled around the stage as Sky started to get in the groove. Benny spun her around constantly as they held to each others' neck gently, spinning around as their eyes locked.

**(Please research the video for this. I am trying to explain this as good as I can, but it is hard!)**

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love!_

Sky and Benny pulled each other close as they gazed in each others' eyes. They took breaths, like the movie, and started to dance once more. Sky laughed; it was weird to see Benny dance this good. He rocked his body close to Sky's, making her feel special and awkward at the same time.

_Because I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

Benny jumped off the stage as he started to dance off the stage. Sky gasped as he started to dance among the crowd. Sky watched in amazement as Benny danced as if he were really Johnny Castle.

_With my body and my soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
__So we'll just let it go_  
_Don't be afraid to lose control_

Benny started to dance back to Sky, her mouth hanging because she knew what was gonna happen next. She may have been a gymnast, and Benny might now be a bit buff, but she was scared as hell. But she had to, did she not?

_Yes I know whats on your mind_  
_When you say:_  
_"Stay with me tonight."_

Sky rocked to the beat as he danced with grace and elegance. Quite sexy if you asked Sky. Benny stopped at a reasonable place as Sky posed to jump into Benny's hands. She hoped she won't screw up...she really did. A few people helped her down as she took a breath and ran towards Benny.

_Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
And I'll tell you something  
This could be love!_

She jumped into Benny's arms and gracefully, Benny held her up. She laughed as she felt like she was flying!

_Cause I had the time of my life_  
_No I've never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_  
_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_Till I found the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

Sky smiled as Benny closed in on her. And Sky couldn't take it anymore. **(Not part of the scene, but they were bound to do it anyway. You could just see it!)**

She pulled Benny for a passionate kiss.

_Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_  
_(Never Felt this way!)_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_No I've never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you  
_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_Till I've found the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

Sky widened her eyes in surprise as she let go. Johnny Castle/Benny smiled.

"Nice one baby." He said smoothly. The song finished off as Sky swore she saw a person with a pocket watch, as if it were teasing her.

Benny and Sky finished the dance as the crowd roared. Sky, tears about to fall as she didn't know what she just did. She took complete advantage of Benny..and she knew it was wrong!

She ran to the stage to get the lightning wand and dashed off to find Mark. When she did, she pointed the wand at him and zapped him with tears down her eyes.

Mark yelled in a hostile manner as the mask shattered. He was blasted off his feet as people around Sky started to groan in confusion. Sky started to cry because she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed her best friend without him knowing. She was an idiot; just because he was Johnny Castle doesn't mean she could have done that!

"Sky? What happened?" Mark asked as Sarah ran to the sobbing Sky, stroking her back.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Ethan joined them as he rubbed his head.

"I cannot believe it. I saw the world in the perspective of Jakeward...crazy!" He said. Rory and Erica walked into the room as well as Sky plopped on the couch, her eyes glassy from tears.

"I was Superman! SO AWESOME!" He said, pumping his fists. This made Sky cry even more as Erica nudged him.

"I-If you all remember..that means Benny will...and there goes our friendship!" Sky cried. Ethan shook his head.

"You'll be fine Sky! This won't affect it at-"

"Hey guys."

The six turned around to see a sweaty Benny, ruffling his blue top. "What happened? Did someone have a party and I never knew?" Sky watched as the spellmaster dizzily stumbled on the couch.

"What do you mean? You had a party! A Halloween one!" Sky said. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Hey B, can you get me a soda?" Benny was about to protest when something in him nagged, and he did the vampire's will. Sky's eyes widened.

"Dizziness...loss of self will and memory..someone hypnotized him to forget all about tonight!" Sky exclaimed, slightly relieved and slightly scared. Rory seemed to have read he thoughts.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked as Benny returned with the fruit punch and told the gang he was gonna sleep. When he dashed upstairs, Sky lowered her voice to answer Rory's question.

"No!" She hissed.

Suddenly, everyone's phone rang. Sky fearfully pulled out her phone and read the new text.

_Happy Halloween!_

_I know Sky hates a holiday ruined, so I took the time to let little old Benny forget the whole night. The "dirty dancing", and that kiss. _

_You are welcome! _

_Then again, it is one more thing Benny will remember when he does. :)_

_Great party by the way!_

_~Shadow_

"Do you know what this means?" Mark murmured. Sky groaned as she slumped on the couch.

"That means Shadow was at this party. And I missed it."

* * *

**A/N- Well that was fun! And long! Well! I hope you like it!  
**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading! (Three updates in one month! Good job me!)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Date To End All Dates Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the first part to a three part finale! YAY!  
**

**So I love Date To End All Dates. It is a great little way to end Season 2; a Ethara date, and some adventure stuck in between. But alas, they stupidly never continued that episode, so we don't know what happened! I AM SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW WHY DON'T THEY MAKE A THIRD DAMN SEASON?! WHY?!**

***Sigh* I am fine. We will all survive. I am here to bring a Part 3, and a third season! So I hope y'all are excited for that. **

**But wait! There's more! I know that you all love Benny/Sky. I do! So anyway, I was wondering what pairing I should date, considering Ethan and Sarah probably had too many dates to count by now. So! You Besky fans get a little treat: A BENNY AND SKY DATE! YAY! I am sorry for adding that dream thing. Every single story has one, it is SUPER cliched, and I find it not unique to duplicate it. But hey! It is the most treasured moment in MBAV if I can say anything about it. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**bellacullenstar07- I agree; you can imagine Benny and Sky dancing..so magical! Tell me what you thought of the movie; I never watched the full one, just got a few videos off of Youtube. Anywhoo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Thank you fanfic buddy! Thanks a bunch! Jokes! I don't think Shadow's intentions were to save Sky's butt, but rather tease her. Eeks. But hey! Everything is fine...for now ;) Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Anyway! Enjoy this! Drop a review please and start reading you lazy butt! I am just kidding :) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just Mark and Sky (And maybe Shadow ;D) and these plot twists! But after chapter 13, I own everything. Well, still not MBAV or its characters, but I fully own the plots...then again...wait..can I start over?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 12: Date To End All Dates Pt. 1

* * *

_Quiet music played in the background as Benny saw swarming white lights. He fiddled with his white suit as he admired the setting. But that wasn't the thing that caught Benny's eyes.  
_

_In a pale pink dress, Sky sat in front of him, smiling as Benny scooped pieces of food and fed it to her. She giggled as she chewed it, her smile never draining as Benny shot her a beautiful smile. _

_"Mmm!" She said gleefully. "I cannot believe it took so long for our first date" She added, her smile contagious as Benny grinned. _

_"Maybe all good things are worth waiting for." He said smoothly. Sky giggled. "Wow." She gushed. "That's such a good line." _

_Benny proposed a toast, raising his glass to the curly haired girl._

_"To the spellmaster of my dreams." He said. Sky smiled as they clinked glasses, drinking their sparkling water as they set the glasses back down. Sky gazed dreamily into Benny's emerald eyes as she flashed a warming smile. _

_"There's something I wanted to do for a really long time." She took a deep breath as her small smile widened. _

_"Kiss me Benny." _

_The emerald eyed spellmaster grinned as he leaned in closer and closer. Sky grinned as she too leaned in when..._

* * *

"Sky! Sky wake up!" **(Ha! Bet you all thought it was Benny's perspective. Jokes!)**

Sky's eyes drowsily opened as she gasped. She shot up, but bumped heads with Erica. Erica and Sky groaned as Sarah laughed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She groaned, rising up as she rubbed her head. Erica snickered.

"We were gonna tell you to start getting ready for the big day, but we couldn't help it to see you." Sky blushed slightly.

"What did you see?" She asked shyly, fearing the results. Sarah faked a dreamy sigh as she looked dramatically to the distance.

"Oh Benny! You are so dreamy! Kiss me!" She cooed. Sky rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at Sarah and Erica. They yelped as the trio of girls laughed, smiling all the way.

"So spellmaster! You ready to change your life?" Sky flopped on her bed as she blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly. Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone.

"Today! Today is the day you finally ask Benny out on ONE date. C'mon Sky!" Sky sighed.

"But I feel like that will ruin our friendship! Plus, I feel like I am fooling Mark. He obviously likes me, and I kissed him. What would he think?" Sky said, her thoughts racing. Sarah and Erica exchanged looks.

"Well...that is why we chose today. You see, for a long time, we knew Mark was going to Arizona for a weekend. And that weekend is starting now. He just left!" Sarah said. Sky's eyes widened as she shot out.

"He is in Arizona?! Why didn't he tell me?!" She exclaimed, almost angry. Sarah rose her hand in innocence.

"We don't know. He mentioned something about his parents' will, and the lawyer wanting to follow up on him. But that is all we got. The good news is that he isn't coming back until Monday. So get ready for school and wear something nice." Erica said, the two vampires pulling the spellmaster up as Sarah grinned. Sky softened up as she nodded. Sarah whooped.

"Are you ready for the best Friday EVER?!" She exclaimed, the three friends cooing over every dress and skirt Sky owned.

Sky knew this was going to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_With my body and my soul_  
_I want you more than you'll ever know_  
_So we'll just let it go_  
_Don't be afraid to lose control_

**_Benny started to dance back to Sky, her mouth hanging because she knew what was gonna happen next. She may have been a gymnast, and Benny might now be a bit buff, but she was scared as hell. But she had to, did she not?_**

_Yes I know whats on your mind_  
_When you say:_  
_"Stay with me tonight."_

**_Sky rocked to the beat as he danced with grace and elegance. Quite sexy if you asked Sky. Benny stopped at a reasonable place as Sky posed to jump into Benny's hands. She hoped she won't screw up...she really did. A few people helped her down as she took a breath and ran towards Benny._**

_Just remember_  
_You're the one thing_  
_I can't get enough of_  
_And I'll tell you something_  
_This could be love!_

**_She jumped into Benny's arms and gracefully, Benny held her up. She laughed as she felt like she was flying!_**

_Cause I had the time of my life_  
_No I've never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_  
_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_Till I found the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

**_Sky smiled as Benny closed in on her. And Sky couldn't take it anymore. _**

**_She pulled Benny for a passionate kiss._**

* * *

"Benny? Are you awake?"

Benny exclaimed in shock as he shot up, bumping Rory's head as Ethan, who stood in the background, snickered. Benny rubbed his head as Rory drew back from the surprised spellmaster.

"Get up Benny! Now!" Rory said in a joking matter. Benny, without hesitation did as he was told, even if he didn't want to. This action surprised the two boys as they exchanged looks.

"Um B, he was joking." Benny snapped out of it as he gasped, plopping down on his bed.

"Guys? What just happened? How am I awake? What the heck happened?" He rambled, getting confused looks from the two boys once more.

"You mean...you don't remember what you just did?" Ethan echoed, making Benny shrug. "I don't know Elliot, I mean Ethan!" He said, grasping onto his head. "Oh, my head!" He groaned. Rory quickly sat down beside the pained spellmaster. Ethan thoughts soared. _Loss of self will and memory...dizziness...all side affects to a manipulated mind._

"What the heck B? What were you dreaming about last night? You are really shaken up." Benny moaned.

"Um...it is pretty blurry, but it was me and Sky dancing. I think it was in my backyard." Ethan and Rory fearfully exchanged looks, their thoughts drawing back to about two weeks ago. Ethan had almost forgotten that Shadow hypnotized Benny. Rory thought it was helpful, but Ethan thought it was a cruel joke. Benny continued.

"Well it reminded me of the finale of Dirty Dancing. I mean, we were wearing the same thing...and the same song was playing. There were people...and didn't I have a party?" Benny asked, making Rory gulp, knowing what happens next.

"And...me and Sky kissed."

Ethan felt as if all the air in the room were sucked out as he nodded shakily. "M-Must be a hormone thing." Ethan said. Benny nodded.

"Yeah...I guess." He said nervously. He looked around and tilted his head.

"Where is Mark?" He asked. Rory sighed.

"He went to Arizona for the weekend because of some stuff to do with his parents. He didn't tell us though, but you must get it. Poor guy is dealing with dead parents and, ow!" Rory rambled until Ethan nudged him. Benny buried himself in the blankets as Rory's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh...I am so sorry Benny." Benny sighed.

"It's fine. I am okay." He mumbled as he got back out. "Why are you guys so early anyway?" Ethan finally grinned; he had awaited this question.

"Sky. Date. One year remember? This is the last day. Or else you owe me 100 bucks. And Rory is just cheering you on." Rory pulled out a sign from his pocket that read "Go Benny! Get the girl!" Benny smiled as he hopped up.

"Uh huh. And you are so paying me. Because I am ready. I am so ready!" He cheered nervously. Rory sighed.

"You have no game whatsoever. Get dressed trooper!" He ordered. Benny sighed as he started to choose what he was going to wear.

He knew this was going to be the longest day of his life.

* * *

Sky heard her phone rumble as she pulled it out. She smiled when she saw Mark's lightened face. She clicked answer as she smiled.

"Hey international playboy. Heard you are out!" She teased, trying not to sound stressed and worried. She was greeted with a groan.

"I am sorry Sky. I am so sorry, but it was unexpected a-and..m-my..." He voice cracked and Mark started to sob on the phone. He sniffled a bit and Sky's heart melted as Mark continued.

"My mom..she had cancer. And she never told me. When she died in that car crash..she would've survived because her injuries weren't bad. They weren't even serious. But she died..technically... of cancer!" Sky heard weeping in the background as her heart shattered.

"Oh my goodness Mark...I am so sorry." Mark nodded as Sky could imagine him weakly smiling.

"I know Sky. I also know, thanks to the greatness of my spellmaster gift of truth, you are asking someone out. And by the tone of your voice, I know who it is." Sky sighed.

"Mark...please don't take this the wrong way, but we've been friends forever, and I couldn't take it anymore...I feel so guilty." Mark gave a sad laugh, making Sky's heard shatter to even more pieces.

"Oh Sky! I see the look when you guys talk. The potion Scarlet made may have been with my hair, but I must admit something to you. It was really Benny whom you woken up by. I saw a drop of his blood. And I regret the hatred I put towards him; I just didn't want to lose my best friend. So good luck Sky. You don't have to possess a gift to know that I do love you in the most friendliest way possible."

And with that, Sky was met with a dial tone as she sighed, taking in all what Mark said. Benny..she was his true love. But what if it didn't work out? They would never speak again, they would not be reminded of friendship; just ex relationships. She couldn't afford that kind of mistake in her life and Benny was the best thing that ever happened to.

So could she really take that kind of rejection?

Then again, what if she isn't rejected?

How could Benny be her true love? Do potions lie?

"So many questions, so little time." She murmured.

And with that, she walked to her next class, her heart pounding.

What was going to happen today, she didn't know. But she knew it could end two ways.

Tragic, or magic.

* * *

_"You are a really good actor." _

_The stranger spun in his chair as he leaned towards the girl._

_"I can say the same about you." He cooed, kissing the girl passionately._

_"It brings me joy to torture." The stranger said as they toasted. The girl smiled. _

_"Amen to that."_

* * *

Benny caught sight of Sky near her locker, alone. Ethan and Rory gave him a thumbs up as they stayed behind. Benny took a closer look at her appearance.

A pale pink skirt and a plain, blue flannel shirt. She looked stunning really. Benny fiddled with the blazer he had on as he walked up to Sky. Sky giggled.

"What's the occasion, Weir?" She smirked. He tightened his grip on the rose behind his back as he shot her an award winning smile.

"I could say the same to you." He said, making her blush. "Well..uh..Sarah and Erica had to go to some urgent vampire meeting. How about Ethan and Rory? They look pretty excited behind you." Benny's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing Rory and Ethan nod at him with playful smiles. Benny face-palmed.

"Who knows." He responded flatly.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Sky fiddling with her pink skirt and Benny thumbed with the rose in his hand. He took a deep breath as with Sky, which made the two laugh nervously.

"S-Sky...I-I have s-something to t-tell you." He stammered, his voice cracking as he looked into Sky's pale blue eyes. She nodded quietly as they both heard squeals in the background. Sky gulped uneasily.

"M-Me too. B-Benny..we'll a-always be f-friends, no matter what, r-right?" She asked, not meeting Benny's eyes. He nodded solemnly. "I swear on all my video games." He said, making Sky giggle. She was about to continue when Benny stopped her.

"Hey! You already asked your question. Time for mine." Sky rolled her eyes, but nodded. Benny, mustering up his courage as he pulled out the single white rose.

"Oh my gosh Benny..." She stammered as Benny felt a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and...

"T-T-There is this c-club in town for teens. It is c-couple's night there, complete with a nice dinner and karaoke all night. And I-I know you are a party animal, as with I. I mean, so am I...I mean..just forget it. Forget I rambled on about this party animal thing and forget I said club because really, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to, y'know, come since it is couple's night and I really wanted to try their steaks, plus we could sing and dance, it would be fun but if you don't want to do it it is fine. I mean really. It could be fun you know and wow am I for longing this so yes or no?"

Benny stopped his bumbling to be met with Sky's confused blue eyes. She leaned in close.

"W-What are you trying to say?" She stuttered. Benny felt as if the air was sucked out of him as he took one last deep breath.

"Do you wanna go on a daaa..." He said nervously, stretching the 'a' because he couldn't say the word he was looking for. Sky looked at him once more as he tried again. "Do you want to go on daaattt..."

"Yes."

"What?!" Benny almost yelled. Sky smirked. "You suck at asking girls out." Benny looked frantically around. "M-Me? Y-You said y-yes to me? B-But we are..and friends...and Mark..and BEST FRIENDS?!" He exclaimed. Sky took a step back as she grinned.

"Um, isn't that what you wanted to ask me?" Benny nodded as his courage returned to him.

"You. Me. Now." He said with a grin as Sky smiled. "Date. Tonight. 7. I'm picking you up."

And with that, Benny walked away as Ethan pulled out two 50 dollar bills. Sky rolled her eyes as she laughed, her heart soaring.

"Magic! Magic, yes you got magic! You got the date, you got the boy, oh it's magic!" She gleefully sung, not a care in the world as she pranced through the halls.

* * *

_"Someone has taken the Lucifractor. You need to stop them."  
_

_The two vampires exchanged looks. "Wait, how did they get the Lucifractor? Isn't it guarded or something?" The blonde one asked. The older vampire nodded. _

_"It is. Or rather, was. A hack if you shall call it. We need your 'Mystery Gang' to find it. Tonight." The brunette gasped. _

_"Tonight?! No..we cannot do tonight. Our best friends are going on their first fucking date because they are wimps to realize that THEY ARE THE ONE FOR EACH OTHER SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU RUIN THAT?!"_

_The blonde vampire looked at the brunette in surprise as she quieted down. The older one rolled her eyes. _

_"So? Whatever. They don't need to help. But you do. So come on! Gather everyone but them and find the Lucifractor. Don't hold it of course, because it can very well drain you alive. But ask the human people to do it. An immortal's soul will crumple if held." The older vampire warned. The brunette and the blonde exchanged fearful looks as they walked out of the of the Council room, thoughts racing faster than they could run._

* * *

Sky smoothed out her mint green dress as she wrapped her blonde curls around her shoulder. She strapped on her matching mint green shoes as she heard a doorbell ring. She placed the white rose that Benny gave her and snipped the stem a bit. She placed it in her hair as she went to answer the door. She covered her mouth in surprise as she saw Benny at the door, his jaw dropping.

"We. Are. Hilarious." She said. Benny nodded as he shot her a boyish smile.

Benny suited on a minty green blazer and a white dress shirt. He wore dark blue jeans as he looked at a matching Sky. He laughed.

"We are way too good at this. Shall we?" Sky nodded as they linked hands and walked out, laughing all the way as they chatted.

* * *

Benny and Sky walked into the club, a reasonable amount of couples in.

"Reservations for Weir." Benny said politely. Sky looked at him in surprise as the waiter led them to a table. Benny and Sky sat down as Benny looked at the menu in awe.

"So we eat first, and if you want, we could watch a few people sing." Sky smiled. "That would be awesome...if we were one of those people." She hinted, wriggling her eyebrows. Benny grinned.

"We'll see." He said seductively, making Sky laugh as she finalized her order.

"I am so getting this steak with the mushroom. That platter sounds awesome." Benny said. Sky blushed.

"I don't know what I am gonna have. This is so overwhelming!" She exclaimed. Benny took a double take as he smiled.

"Hey! This platter is for two people. Do you want to share with me?" He asked bashfully. Sky smiled. "You are quite the gentlemen Mr. Weir." She smiled as Benny took the order and sighed.

"So food doesn't come yet. You wanna sing?" Sky nodded excitingly. "Oh my gosh yes!" She squealed as she dragged Benny onto the stage. The presenter had a grin on her face. Benny took a closer look and gasped.

"Atil? What are you doing here?" Atil gave a charming smile. "Not spying of course." She joked, making Benny and Sky look at each other in confusion. "But I didn't know you had such good taste in date destinations. You might wanna give me some advice sometime." She said seductively. Sky's heart skipped a beat as Atil gave Benny the mic.

"So we have a few instruments. What would be your liking?" She said coyly. Benny grinned.

"Piano! I know exactly what song I want to do." Sky's eyes widened as Atil pulled out a small, but grand piano from the left wing of the stage. She grinned.

"Of course Mr. Weir. I see you marked a certain song. It will certainly do." She leaned in as she tossed him a mic. Benny's heart rate raced as she smiled.

"And when you realize where you belong, I'm right here. Always. Forever." She said, rolling the 'r' as she introduced the couple. Sky growled under her breath as Benny saw the words appear on the monitor.

"Benny! You are so romantic!" Sky cooed as she saw the John Legend song play. Benny shrugged. "One of the only songs I know on the piano." He said, starting up the piano. **(Anyone see that video when Atticus Mitchell played piano? I COULDN'T STOP STARING AT HIM IN AWE! JUST IMAGINE! I AM SO FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW!)**

His fingers ghosted over the slick white keys as the familiar melody played on. Sky started.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_ What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_ I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Benny grinned at Sky's amazing voice as she and him started to the chorus, Benny's fingers flying over the keys. Years of computer typing had given him fast reflexes. Or so he liked to think.

_My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh_

The crowed whistled as Benny started the second lyric.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_ You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

The duo sung with grace as someone in the crowd started the wave. Benny and Sky looked to see a waft of blonde hair. They silently gasped.

It was Erica, Rory, Sarah and Ethan.

And Mark.

_My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh_

"What are they doing here?" Benny hissed quietly as they started a piano interlude. Sky shrugged as they began the bridge of the song.

_Give me all of you_  
_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_ Risking it all, though it's hard_

Ethan had an apologetic look in his eyes as he held up a purple orb. Sky gasped, recognizing the orb from one of her lessons.

"That is the Lucifractor! How do they have it?!" Sky whispered under her breath. Benny this time shrugged as they started the last chorus.

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you_

_ I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh _

Benny played the last keys of the song as all of the sudden, a shadow monster appeared in the midst of the shadows. Sky stood up and sourly curtsied as she ran down the stairs, tears streaming as the crowds whooped and cheered, oblivious to the danger they were all in. Sky sniffed back tears as Benny followed her.

"Why are they here? Is this some elaborate joke?!" She said, teary eyed. "I don't know why they are here, but whatever it is is probably not good." He finalized as someone in the shadows smirked. But the two ignored as Ethan zapped the monster, a wave of purple surging through the room as Sarah, Erica and Rory fell to their knees.

A cloaked man entered the room and smiled as he kicked Ethan to his knees. Sky and Benny exclaimed out in surprise as Benny went to fight the cloaked figure, he took the Lucifractor straight out of Ethan's hands.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled. But the cloaked man just waved his hand and set Benny flying through the room, scraping his head against the stone grounds. Mark felt eyes on them as he too went to go fight the person.

"Who the heck are you?!" He said in authority. The cloaked man smiled as he pulled off his mask. Everyone gasped.

"Stern?!" Sky said in disbelief. Stern grinned as he knocked Mark off his feet, him landing right beside Benny. Benny groaned as he wiped the blood off his head with his minty green sleeve, spreading red across the cuff.

"Why are you here?" Benny said tiredly. Mark helped him up as he shrugged. "I wanted to come back early since the whole 'lawyer' thing was over as quick as it started."

Stern had disappeared with the Lucifractor successfully as Sky looked wearily at Mark and Benny. Tears streamed as her hearts shattered. Seeing Mark gave her that second regret and seeing a hurt Benny made her feel that first regret.

Regret Number 2: She is dating someone when her other best friend is loving her.

Regret Number 1: That someone was her best friend.

"I..Sky.." Benny started off. But Sky just shook her head as she walked out of the club, even forgetting about that nice steak Benny and her would share. Benny looked at her and then at the steak, where Rory happily finished it off for them. He looked at everyone he knew with a heavy heart and stormed off, not believing the night he just had.

Atil had hit on him, Mark returned, his friends crashed his date, Stern is Cloaked Man, he had played the piano and yet again he lost his chance with Sky. He dug his blood stained sleeves in his pocket as he stopped by a coffee shop. Lotta Latte. Ha. Brought back memories.

He ordered his regular order as he sat down wearily, stirring the coffee as his phone buzzed.

Two new texts. One from Atil, one from unknown. He looked at Atil's first.

_From: Atil X. Bataer.  
_

_Hey Benny. _

_I saw what happened at your date. The Lucifractor? Harsh dude. I mean, seriously. I am super sorry. _

_..._

_Wanna talk about it? I am at home..alone. ;)_

_~Atil X. Bataer xx_

Benny groaned; Atil was one of the reasons Sky had left. He deleted the text as if it never happened and was greeted with the unknown text.

_Hello Benny!_

_Oh I loved that duet you and Sky sang. My favorite song now. _

_And hey! Look who decided to come and give you the punishment you deserve. Vice Principle Stern?! Who would've guessed. _

_I always know what y'all are up to. Good try by the way! Maybe next time. _

_Score one for reality, but I'll give you the half point for even trying. _

_The score rallies up for 1-.5 reality against parent-less boy. _

_You are close Weir. And not to your love life, to me. You are really close to figuring this out it scares me. No bother. I will give you a hint though..if you go to the Gardens. Alone. _

_~Shadow_

* * *

**A/N- And there you have it! Date To End All Dates Part 1! Whoo!**

**What a chapter. I was gonna add more, but I decided I should leave you all with something to think about. Gardens? Wonder what Benny will do...**

**Drop a review and stay tuned!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	13. Date To End All Dates Pt 2

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the newest edition to Just Friends! Yay!  
**

**Anyway, I loved Part 2 more than I loved Part 1. Because it had hypnosis! TWICE! YAY! Benny, Erica, Rory...let us remind ourselves that I LOVE hypnosis plots. They make for awesome stories! I also was surprised with Jesse's return! That was cool; it added some drama. My favorite scene. I watched it over 107732928 times, because it never gets old. The whole Benny gets brainwashed by Stern sorta thing. It was awesome! Gosh I just wish they added something to that...like I dunno. ROMANCE?! YAY!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- You are half right, I'll tell you that. But seriously, it is killing me no one guessed a small part to the puzzle. But I will give you a HUGE hint. PM me if you feel you know the answer, anyone! The riddle: Do you like scrambled eggs? Atil does! PM me if you feel you know the answer, but please don't review them so people won't know. I will give out my famous batch of imaginary cookies for those who guess right! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, enjoy Part 2! I have about one or two chapters after this, and the next one will be when I make new plots! So drop a review and...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or it's characters. Just my two OC's and these plots.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 13: Date To End All Dates Pt 2

* * *

Benny walked in the school to see a distraught Sky and a frustrated Mark. He really wasn't in the mood to see both spellmasters right now because of what happened on Friday, with Sky and Benny's disastrous date. Plus, Benny was not in the mood for Mark either, because he was probably Sky's future boyfriend. Yay for him; Benny didn't want to see his victory.

So Benny turned the other way and was about to go to Ethan and Rory when the world spun in front of his very eyes. Millions of voices swarmed in his mind as he felt himself crumple to his knees.

"Benny? Benny are you okay?"

"Benny! What the heck! Someone call the nurse!"

"What's happening to him?"

_"Benny! You are going to be alright lad! Just hold on!"_

_BENNY! Benny wake up please! BENNY! Let go of me you bastard!_

_I will take care of Mr. Weir in my office. The nurse will accompany him if he wants. _

_Do not interfere Miss. Bryans, or be doomed with detention. FOREVER! If it is what Principle Stern wants, let him be!_

His name repeatedly was said as the voices faded off. But he didn't hear them.

Actually..he couldn't hear anything. Or see, or feel, or smell.

He was alone in the darkness.

* * *

**_Friday- 10:00 pm_**

_The boy walked hesitantly through the gardens, scared and a little bit timid at the same time. _

_"Hello?" The boy asked to the cold air. "Hello?" The boy said once more. This time he was answered. _

_"Hello. Welcome. We were expected otherwise, but no bother. Are you ready for what you are to see?" A mysterious voice echoed the boy's ears as he nodded uneasily, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. _**(What?)**

_"Bring it Shadow."_

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Before Benny Arrived...**_

"Oh my gosh Mark...I cannot believe Stern has the Lucifractor." Sky said, feeling distraught and scared. Mark on the other hand was pretty steamed.

"I cannot believe he is related to Galen Sinistero. The famous warlock who possessed the Lucifractor, but lost it to the Vampire Council. So weird...and I am so mad we never realized it!" Mark said frustratingly. Sky rubbed his back.

"It is fine Mark. We tried as hard as we could, now we just need to do what we always do. Defeat the monster and reclaim the Lucifractor. I doubt it would be so har-"

In the corner of Sky's eye, she saw Benny collapse onto the cold ground. She pushed Mark softly out of the way as she went to see the spellmaster.

"BENNY!" She shrieked. Ethan and Rory saw this too, and they ran towards the unconscious spellmaster.

"Benny? Are you okay?" Rory said nervously. "What's happening to him?" Ethan asked. Sky shrugged worryingly. No response came from Benny as the spellmaster groaned in his sleep. Erica and Sarah gathered around the crowd of students, including Mark, Sky, Benny, Ethan and Rory.

"Benny? What the heck! Someone call the nurse!" Erica exclaimed. Sarah nodded as she and Rory sped off to find Scarlet. Luckily, no one saw them escape as Mark shook Benny.

"Benny! You are gonna be alright lad! Just hold on!" But the spellmaster never responded once more. Sky probably was the worst out of everyone.

"BENNY! Benny wake up please! BENNY!" Suddenly, another person pushed through the crowds with Scarlet. Sky gasped.

Stern.

"I will take care of Mr. Weir in my office. The nurse will accompany him if he wants." Sky looked at him in disbelief.

"No! I am going with him! Let me through!" She was about to storm at Stern when a pair of hands grabbed her. She growled against Scarlet's strong arms.

"Let me go you BASTARD!" She screamed, making the people around her gasp as Stern carried Benny's body into his office. Scarlet flashed her fangs discreetly as she growled.

"Do not interfere Miss. Bryans, or be doomed with detention. FOREVER!" Sky gasped as she let go of Scarlet, surprised at her words. Ethan took a closer look at Scarlet as her eyes flashed purple.

"If it is what Principle Stern wants, let it be." She said, smoothing out her nursing uniform as she followed Stern obediently. Sky sobbed right there, falling onto her knees. The crowd broke as she saw Mark, Ethan, Erica, Rory, and Sarah through blurry tears.

"Sky! Everything will be alright, okay? Stern has Scarlet under his control. We need to break that curse and get the Lucifractor back." Ethan said. Sky wiped her tears as she walked with her friends.

* * *

_Suddenly, two figures walked out from the midst of the darkness. The boy gasped as something tugged at his brain. _

_"Oh. My. Gosh." He said in disbelief. "I-It can't..." He added. One of the mysterious figures smiled as they walked to Benny and smiled. _

_"See? We gave you a hint as always." The other figure grinned. _

_"But who said we were gonna let you walk away __with those memories?"_

_Rory gasped as he flashed his fangs. _**(Extreme plot twist! LOL!**

_"Leave me alone!" He shrieked as the two people held him back. The first one smiled as it placed its hand on the vampire's forehead. His mind sped away from him as the two collected his memories in a small purple orb. The vampire collapsed as the Shadow and Stern hi-fived, smiling. _**(Ha ha. Bet you thought otherwise. I really need to shut up...)**.

_"This is why you are my favorite student." Stern smiled as Shadow shrugged. "No problem Mr. Stern. As far as this goes, thanks for letting us use the Lucifractor." Stern grinned at the Shadow's words as he nodded. _

_"Sure. As long as you pay my debt." Shadow grinned as it pulled out a fifty. _

_"This is close enough." _

_And without any words, the Shadow flew off as Stern grumpily stuffed the money into his pocket. He really didn't want money, but its assistance. _

_But really, when can you trust the Oblivion Spellmaster with anything? _**(Ooh...)**

* * *

Benny woke up in Mr. Stern's office, or so he thought. He drowsily sat up as he saw Stern and Scarlet talk. He also saw a flash of purple surround Scarlet as he gasped. Something obviously was wrong.

He posed to stealthily walk out when he was stopped by Scarlet. He groaned. Awesome.

"Mr. Weir? Where do you suppose you're going? Sit. We can have some man to man talk." Benny hesitantly sat down, one of the side affects of manipulation nagging at him as he sat down.

"Mr. Weir. I heard about your unfortunate date. Exactly what do you and Sky have in common anyway? Or rather...who are you anyway?" Benny felt Stern place his index finger on Benny. A ripple of purple flashed through Benny's vision as the world faded into nothingness once more.

* * *

_**Friday- 9:43 pm**_

_Benny read over the text once more as a blast of wind sped through his hair. He jumped in surprise as he turned around._

_"Oh my..Rory? Really?" The blonde vampire grinned. "None other!" He said happily, a childish smile on his face. Rory saw a distraught look on Benny's face as his heart shattered. The smile ran away from his face as he sighed sympathetically. _

_"Geez B..I am so sorry." Benny sighed once more. "Whatever Rory. It is obviously a long shot anyway. I have to go." He said, turning away from the vampire. Sadly, Rory's super sight saw the text as he gasped._

_"Holy shit B. Shadow?" Benny groaned. "You were not supposed to see that." Benny said, a bit angrily. Rory shook his head._

_"No way are you going to __accept. But I am." Benny's eyes widened as he gasped. _

_"No way Rory! In no planet are you going to do that." Rory grinned. _

_"You need to rest B. Seriously. I will take care of it and call you tomorrow." Benny was about to protest once more, but the vampire sped off through the night, leaving Benny in the dust. He suddenly found one more text out of his phone as he fearfully read it. _

_Dearest Benny,_

_Sorry, I misread the score._

_It is 2-0.5 reality-the parent-less boy...and the ditzy vampire. _

_~Shadow_

_Benny gasped; the Shadow already had Rory. He had to hurry. _

_He sped off into the gardens to see that it took him nearly 15 minutes. He gasped as he saw the blonde vampire on the grass, unconscious. _

_He groaned; he saw this coming. Benny tiredly lifted the vampire and ran off, wishing Rory was awake as he wearily carried him home. _**(Wow! B is strong ;D)**

* * *

Rory sat in his desk, yawning a bit as Sky sneakily walked into class, hoping no one noticed her absence. She took a seat beside the blonde vampire. He didn't seem to notice her as he stared blankly into nothingness. She quietly ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. She crumpled it up and threw it at Rory. He silently gasped as he unraveled the note. He read it silently.

_Hey Rorster. You seem distant. Wassup?_

Rory smiled as he responded, sending the note to Sky. She frowned as she read the scribbled writing.

_I dunno. I felt I am missing something..._

_But really, you shouldn't be so selfless. I am so sorry for what happened with Benny today. U okay?_

Sky sighed as she wrote her reply, passing the note quietly to Rory.

_Ugh. Don't remind me. Class is ending soon anyway, and he should be here by now. He is in the same class as me. Exactly the same. Geez I am gonna make myself cry if I don't stop thinking about him. I need to go see him._

Rory smiled a bit as the bell rang, folding the note in his pocket before throwing it out. The two gathered their bags in silence as they went their separate ways, each of them thinking heavily about what was going to happen.

* * *

Sky walked to Stern's office, her heart and head pounding with stress and worry. Stern had the Lucifractor, Scarlet has been manipulated courtesy of Stern, and even worse, Benny is in there with him. So what was Sky to worry about?

Everything.

She quietly made sure that she wasn't being followed and walked in the room. She was met with a distracted Benny, his eyes oddly fascinated with some plant in the corner as Sky sat down in front of him. Benny had seemed to break free of his mini trance as he smiled at Sky.

"Sky! My absolute favorite girl in the whole world. How are ya?" He said, his smile likewise to the Cheshire cat himself. Sky looked at him in confusion as she smiled uneasily.

"Um..I am fine. But really, how are you?" Benny smirked.

"It was all a diversion. I somehow had to get in Stern's office, so I plotted that." Sky sighed grumpily, wanting to slap the spellmaster.

"Why would you do that? I was worried sick." Sky said worryingly. Benny, surprisingly, gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Play me a memory Sky; I always get you worried." He joked, making Sky huff in annoyance as the spellmaster continued to darkly laugh at his rather rude joke. His chuckles died down as he grinned rather sickeningly.

"Anyway, I found a note. And hey! It is for you." He said sleekly. Sky's eyes fell on a small piece of paper, her name engraved on it. She curiously opened it to be filled with a utter painful sensation run through her finger tips through her body. She exclaimed out in pain as she held onto her heart, that pounded. She shakily read the letter.

_I never knew you or Benny were spellmasters. Yes, I knew you were in love, but spellmasters? I also didn't know that your little "gang" knew about the Lucifractor. My grandfather Sinistero had possessed it, but was taken away from my family. It was quite a disappointment. My family could've rid the world from vampires. But no bother! You decide to mess with me, and the farther you dig, the deeper I'll pull._

_So I leave to you a gift, of coming attractions if you would say. :)_

_~Stern_

Sky looked fearfully at Benny, who just grinned at her.

"How could you be s-smiling?" She said tiredly. "Benny! Stern knows about us, and I think he is calling for a fight." Benny shrugged.

"We should be able to stop him. I mean, I am sure you have some brilliant plan to stop him...right?" He said, revealing a purple ring on his finger. Sky gasped; it was just like the ring Stern stolen from her when she tried to imposter her teacher. She had been playing with it during an assembly, and Stern had taken it away from her. Sky backed up slowly as Benny grinned.

"What is wrong Sky? Never saw a purple ring before? I 'ought to say it is my new favorite color." He said with a evil grin, pulling it off his finger to reveal a rather happy Stern. Sky panted in fear as Sky stumbled out of the office, her thoughts racing as her vision blurred. She rushed out before bumping into Mark. She landed hard on the floor as she looked up at Mark and gasped.

"Sky?" His British voice sounded as she gasped even more. Mark's skin was peeling as it was a dull grey. His eyes were coal black as she started to cry in fear.

"M-Mark...w-what...b-b-but..." She stammered, fresh tears down her cheek. Mark's eyes held confusion that Sky couldn't see as she ran off, leaving the spellmaster behind her.

"SKY!" Mark cried as she ran away from him. He groaned; what was wrong with the world nowadays?

He was about to go after her when he was pulled back by something. He gasped, turning around to see a buff man, a vampire council charm hung around his neck. He gulped nervously.

"Hey, if going for the girl of my dreams is a crime, kill me now." He said, slight joking as the vampire guard hissed, revealing a sharp pair of fangs.

"Stop kidding and being giddy spellmaster: You're presence is requested at the Council room. Immediately. And this is not voluntary." The British boy nodded hastily as he walked behind the guard, following him nervously.

"What could they possibly want?" Mark whispered to himself, exiting the school as his thoughts wandered through his busy mind.

* * *

"You are to leave with us and the vampires. Now."

Mark's eyes widened as Erica and Rory, who also had been summoned, gasped. _This cannot be happening. _Mark thought frantically. _This would disrupt any plans furiously._

"Why would I go anywhere with you? Erica and Rory I understand, but I am a spellmaster. Why would you want me..?" He said quizzically, although he knew why. Anastasia smiled a small grin.

"Oh Mark...you and I clearly know why. Aside from the fact you are a spellmaster who very much knows everything about the Lucifractor, you do have a secret you have yet to share. Tell us Mark. What exactly do you have to share?" Erica and Rory turned to face the sweating spellmaster, his thoughts racing. He couldn't hide it so bad, and it strengthened gradually. If he didn't tell, he would starve and no one would know why. He sighed, his mind recalling that fateful night.

* * *

_"There is a sacrifice to coming here Mark." The girl said, her black nightgown swaying through the night. A shirtless Mark smiled. _

_"I know. But I wouldn't consider it a sacrifice." Mark said slyly, making the girl laugh as she brushed her black hair out of her eyes. _

_"Not this!" She grinned as her expression turned serious once more. "I am thirsty once more Mark. And if you want to proceed with the plan, some sacrifices may have to be made. You mustn't tell anyone but the Council. If they do find out, do anything possible to keep it s private as it can be." The girl said sadly. Mark smiled sadly as he pulled out his arm steadily. _

_"Please make this as quick and painless as possible." He pleaded. The girl sharpened her fangs as she nodded._

_"Quick yes, but I cannot promise painless my sweet." _

_And she dug her fangs through Mark's pale skin. His agonizing scream pierced her ears and her memories as he started to turn. He finally opened his eyes, that had turned a golden color. Quite exquisite if she could say anything about it. Mark was a bit buffer as he grinned. _

_"Maybe this new stuff isn't half as bad." He said uneasily, sorely standing up as the girl pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

_"Oh my sweet! I am finally ready to proceed. We are invincible." She said. Mark smiled at her uneasily as he grinned nervously. _

_"I-I guess." He said distractingly. The girl rolled her eyes. _

_"She will be yours Mark. As much as I hate it, you must remember why you do this. She will be all yours."_

* * *

"J-Jesse."

Erica and Rory exchanged fearful looks as they looked at the shocked spellmaster, his confessions spilling out.

"Oh guys...J-Jesse..when I-I went home...he pounced on me and turned me." He said timidly. He started to sob as Anastasia rolled her eyes. Erica rubbed his back as Rory sighed.

"I would say welcome to Team V, but I doubt that is the real story." Erica scolded him as Mark sighed. "You are right Rory. There is so much to say. But I kindly ask you to respect the privacy and help me." Erica groaned.

"We do respect you Mark. Just relax." Mark growled at Anastasia, not being able to resist himself but flash his fangs at Anastasia.

"Now. Stern is lucifracting every vamp and you want us to run?" Anastasia sighed, knowing she won't be able to steer away from the conversation much longer.

"Fine Mark. You leave me no choice." Her eyes flashed orange as the trio's eyes flashed orange as well.

"You are coming with me. Aren't you." She said, her voice deepening as they solemnly nodded. Their minds fogged up as they replied in unison.

"Yes."

* * *

Sky rushed into the Weir household, only to be greeted by Benny, Sarah, and Ethan. But another face surprised her.

"J-Jesse?" She exclaimed fearfully as she cradled herself into the couch. She had been seeing dead versions of her friends all day as she was scared to hell. Jesse groaned.

"Don't kill me sour spellmaster, but we will fill you in. You just need to calm down, okay?" Sky looked up fearfully as she gasped, a certain dead face filling her eyes.

"B-B-Benny!" She sobbed, seeing a dead face on the spellmaster. He groaned, knowing what happened to her.

"Grandma explained Stern casted a fear spell on you. She just got knocked out by the same note. I need you to look at me Sky." Sky looked into his dead eyes as he pulled her in...

And kissed her.

Sky almost yelled, saying Benny's name in between the kisses he gave her. He finally released as Sky found courage deep in her heart. Everyone's faces returned to normal as she gasped.

"Why did you kiss me?" She almost screamed. Benny fought back tears as he sighed.

"F-Fixed you...f-fixed me." He said shakily.

Sky took this time to look deeply in his emerald eyes. It was obvious there was something more than "just friends" between them. But really, it was more than she could take. He was slowly remembering, secrets unfolding.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jesse's stern voice.

"Stern has the Lucifractor in the Caller of the Council building. He is going to absorb his power, but we all know he cannot handle it." Ethan looked at him in wonder.

"And how would that affect anything?" He said rather defensively. Sky had to ask how Jesse got here in the first place, but ignored the question as Jesse rolled his eyes.

"No need to be feisty seer." He sneered. "Don't you talk to my boyfriend like that Jesse. You are following our rules, or we will leave you to rot with the Lucifractor." She growled, her fangs in glistening in her mouth. Jesse rose his hands in innocence as he sighed.

"All of you are grumpy as hell." Everyone groaned as he smiled, clearly having joy in annoying them.

"To answer Mr. Seer's question, the Lucifractor would explode, killing all of us if we are not careful. Benny and Sky could put a force field if anything does happen. Just serious here guys. Stern is more of a threat than any of you faced. Let's go."

And with that Jesse walked out. The foursome had been confused, and scared by what the older vampire said. Jesse gave a wink.

"Y'all coming, scoobies?" Everyone moaned in annoyance once more as they followed the spellmaster, following his arrogant laugh.

* * *

The five teens walked into the hall before the Caller, courage rising up in them as they watched Stern kill a vampire with the Lucifractor. He grinned when he saw them. Sky had to admit, he looked different without glasses. She was snapped back to reality as Stern grinned.

"Oh Sky! How amazing to see you all. I presume you are here to destroy me?" He said sarcastically. Sky rolled her eyes as the vampires flashed their fangs.

"You shut up bastard. I got tired of seeing dead people." She sneered, making Stern chuckle. "Foul language Miss. Bryans? That's a shocker for the report card." He said, making Sky steam.

"I can think of one I would want to see." Sarah added. Stern knew it was time to pull out the big guns as he snapped his fingers.

"Benny?" Sky watched fearfully as Benny's eyes flashed a deep purple, staggering towards Benny. She gasped as his back was turned against them. Sky zoned out on a few things Stern said before he walked away, a cackle in the air.

"Benny?" Sky said nervously. Benny said nothing as he turned his head towards them, a evil lusting in his eyes.

He fired a ball of harmful magic at the four, making them duck as they took shelter behind a desk.

"Okay, we need to take Benny out. He is an acceptable loss." Jesse joked slightly as Sky snapped.

"No! You are a bitch! Let me handle this."

Without listening to protests, she stormed to the anger-driven Benny and did exactly what she did to her fear. The fear she had in her pocket dimension.

She kissed Benny.

It was short and sweet, and it dazed Benny a bit as he collapsed to his back. Sarah clapped as with Ethan and Jesse. Sky looked at the unconscious spellmaster as she smirked.

"Fixed you, fixed me. I see what he said." She said, insightful to what Benny had said earlier. Everyone laughed shakily as they left the two spellmasters to aid each other. They went to defeat Stern as Sky saw Benny's eyes open. He groaned.

"What happened?" He said groggily. Sky sighed. "You know what happened. Stop making me feel bad." She said quietly.

Silence filled as Sky helped Benny get up. She sighed as Benny asked the question she feared.

"Sky..what are we. Friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? There is a fine line separating that." He said nervously. Sky opened her mouth to say an honest answer when..

The Caller doors swung open as Benny and Sky fearfully looked at Jesse and Sarah, tiredly running out, followed by Ethan.

"Lucifractor is gonna explode. We have to go." Ethan said tiredly. Benny and Sky seemed to have gotten the message as they all dashed out.

They ran through the halls, but weren't able to make out in time.

"We are not gonna make it." Jesse huffed. "We still have so far!" He protested.

They felt waves of purple and supernatural power as a cackle rose from the midst of the rocks crumpling down at them.

_FEEL THE WRATH! OF THE LUCIFRACTOR!_

Sky and Benny yelled a spell out loud, but weren't sure if it made it. They huddled close as they were engulfed in darkness, their eyes blocking their sights.

* * *

**A/N- And that ends Just Friends!**

**...**

**Ha ha! Just kidding! Hope I got ya ;)**

**Anyway, next chapters are all mine. They will all be owned by me, the plots and the OC's! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Drop a review and thank you for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	14. Date To End All Dates Pt 3

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Just Friends! Yippee!**

**So last chapter, we left off with the ending to Date To End All Dates Pt 2, leaving me concluding with the last official episode of MBAV. (WHY?!) So that only means one thing...**

**TIME FOR THE TOBN ORIGINALS!**

**Trust me peoples, I have good ideas when it comes to original plots. I could be quite the turn table. And that just means Ex Friends will be awesome! But of course it will! It is by me ;) Jokes! Just kidding...ish ;) Anyway, I aim for about 3000 or more words when writing originals, so if these seem shorter, don't blame me. ;)**

**Now there has been a lot of good guesses about the Shadow. Is it Talia, Atil, Oblivion Spellmaster possessing someone, even someone guessed Mark! But there is one thing people have been missing, and seriously, PM me if you get the answer to this riddle:**

**Do you like scrambled eggs? Atil sure does!**

**MAKE SURE TO PM YOUR ANSWERS UNLESS YOU ARE A GUEST. BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT ANYONE FEELING LIKE I SPOILED THE ENTIRE BOOK EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT RIDDLES AND PRETTY MUCH DID. SO THANK YOU.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I didn't even expect that myself. Mark has been hiding a few things obviously, but is it really what we are anticipating? IS MARK THE SHADOW? Hmm...I would think otherwise, but go on! Continue what you think though; your theories are interesting! Plus, make sure to attempt the riddle and PM me if you know what it is. I am sure some people will get it. But true answers won't be revealed until Ex Friends, which is actually sooner than we anticipated! We all need some breathers right now; my writing is spinning out of its original story plot! But it is fine ;) Thanks for the review!**

**bellacullenstar07- Oh! I meant if you watched Dirty Dancing. I never watched that movie. I did however watch the MBAV movie at least 100 times! I watched it as many times as Benny watched Jacuzzi Time Machine ;) Anyway, I love that you loved the chapter! I loved writing it! So anyway, thanks for the review, and enjoy the next few chapters!**

**Anyway, time for a TOBN original! Starting with the long awaited Date To End All Dates Part 3! YASS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. BUT I do now own those ideas like the future episodes that may consist in these stories. (Little Magic Boy, Died In Flames, Old Ye Romance, just to name a few so you get excited). AND I own Mark and Sky and Atil and the Shadow. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 14: Date To End All Dates Pt. 3 (YAY!)

* * *

Benny drowsily opened his eyes. He tried to bear his surroundings, but all was blurry and fuzzy. He could see glimpse of broken rocks and windows as he swore he saw a hooded character. His eyesight focused as he curiously followed, something dragging him there. Like something wanted him to be there.

So Benny staggered past..well...whatever he was walking past as he followed the hooded figure.

They went through many hallways, and through many broken rooms, but finally reached what looked like the Caller. Benny found a sharp, broken shard of glass, and knowing that he might need it, kept it safe in his pocket. The hooded figure placed his hand on a small, wooden box. That box obviously had something to do with dark magic, because as soon as they made contact with it, it puffed in a huge flash of purple smoke. Benny's eyes widened as he started to run away, knowing who was there. What if the Lucifractor successfully got absorbed by Stern? Just so much could happen, and it was quite close to impossible.

Then again, impossible was like another day for them.

Suddenly, a burning sensation rushed through his body. He exclaimed out in pain as he fell to his knees, something painful keeping him down there.

Even with the immense pain burning inside of him, he was able to see what, or who, was doing this to him. He gasped.

"S-Shadow?!" Benny stammered. Shadow grinned.

"Oh Benny! Long time no see. I heard you like to send people in replace when you are invited to a big event. No bother; I took care of him knowing who I am at least. But then again, who could imagine him somehow...remembering?" Benny gasped as another surge of pain flowed through his body. He let out one yell again, the painful scream echoing the halls of the Caller.

"Oh Benny...you are in so much pain I almost feel pity." Shadow teased. Benny whimpered as he saw a cut of blood on his arm. But that isn't what shocked him.

The blood boiled as it turned a deep black.

Benny looked fearfully at the Shadow, his mind racing.

"W-What are you d-doing to me?!" He exclaimed as another ripple of harmful magic surged through him once more. Shadow grinned.

"You are going to die here Benny. I am slowly poisoning you, therefore you will be guaranteed certain doom. This is a start to a new revolution, and your death will trigger it." Benny looked timidly at Shadow as he heard footsteps through the halls. He grinned weakly.

"You truly are a bitch."

And with all the strength he mustered, he pulled out the shard of glass and stabbed it in Shadow's leg. Shadow yelled in agony as Benny limped through the Caller, his leg hurting as hell as his arm wasn't making it any better. Blood pooled as Shadow growled, quickly healing it and chasing Benny back.

He hoped he would make it there in time, in time to see his friends once more. All was well until...

"Hello Mr. Weir." Benny stopped in his tracks as he fearfully at his new encounter. These were those footsteps. He groaned as the figure had a smirk on his face.

"And where should you be at?" Stern said, his hands glowing purple.

"Shit." Benny said, dashing as fast as a sprained ankle, bleeding armed person could.

"Sometimes, things would be easier if you didn't run." Stern said, following the spellmaster out and through the halls.

He finally stopped at a dead end and grinned. Benny was about to teleport when he snapped his fingers. But for some reason, he couldn't. That is when Shadow came back to, a healed leg in the process. Shadow hissed at Benny.

"You think you are so smart. But no! I stripped you of your powers, remember? That poison did the same." Shadow cackled as Stern's hands turned blue. He held the Lucifractor in his hands and stretched it out towards Benny.

"Your friends were right. I couldn't absorb the Lucifractor. But it wasn't the Lucifractor that triggered the explosion. I did. And now, this could be all yours." He said, raising the Lucifractor to Benny. Benny reluctantly took the Lucifractor, knowing he could now run to his friends with it. But something pulled him back as soon as he made contact with it. Purple started to rise to Benny's forehead as he gasped in pain. He slumped to the ground, Lucifractor in hand as Stern grinned at Shadow.

"I knew I would get your help." He said. Shadow shrugged. "Got nothing better to do." It said, not caring much. Stern laughed at Benny's unconscious figure.

"Now Benny. To finish what you started."

* * *

Sky opened her eyes groggily as everyone around her started to stir. She gasped.

"Me...Ethan..Sarah..Jesse...Benny..? Where is Benny?!" Sky exclaimed, standing up at once. Jesse and Sarah shrugged, their backs feeling sore as they staggered to their feet. Ethan was unfortunately knocked unconscious, his human body probably not being able to take the blast. His eyes remained closed as Sarah felt his pulse. She gasped.

"E-Ethan...w-why is there no p-pulse?!" Sarah exclaimed. Sky's eyes widened as she felt Ethan's pulse. His neck, his wrist, nothing. Sky couldn't feel anything as she shook Ethan with tears in her eyes.

"Ethan! ETHAN WAKE UP!" Sarah exclaimed. Jesse rolled his eyes, although in his heart, he was pretty scared for the Seer.

He felt his pulse, and with his delicate feel, he suddenly, felt a sudden sharp pang of pulse. He smiled a bit.

"Not dead. I have a gentle touch, and I could feel a small pulse. I think he is trying to stay alive, but obviously is failing." He said, nervously. Sky and Sarah exchanged looks as they saw Ethan slightly breathe.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Sarah said urgently. Sky's eyes widened.

"Wait! We still need to find Benny! Benny is somewhere in here, and he needs our help." Sky said fearfully. Jesse groaned.

"I smell another scent in here. There is more than one. I can't identify him or her, but I know that someone other than us and Stern is in here." Jesse informed.

Sarah sniffed the air and gasped.

"Oh my gosh...guys, this scent is the only scent I ever smelt on Shadow. Shadow is in here. I can't identify who is behind the mask, but I know it is Shadow." Sarah said uneasily. Sky gasped.

"If Shadow is here, and Stern is in here as well, t-that means B-Benny..." Sky trailed off, making Jesse gasp.

"Okay, but you cannot go there alone. Stern is as dangerous as anyone you ever faced because he successfully absorbed the Lucifractor...I think." Jesse said. "And we cannot go anywhere alone either, since there could be force fields of the Lucifractor's shields. So what is it gonna be? Benny or Ethan?"

Sky looked at Jesse with teary eyes as he softened.

"I am so sorry Sky." He said finally. Sarah and Sky looked at Jesse in confusion. The Jesse who almost killed Benny, killed Ethan, and turned Sarah...apologizing?

"I am sorry for almost turning Ethan. I am sorry for almost killing Benny. Twice. I don't know what I would do if you guys hadn't taken me in. So I don't know how to repay you, but I really don't want any one of us dying." He said nervously, fighting back tears. Sky softened; this wasn't the Jesse they were used to.

"It is okay Jesse." Sky mumbled, making Sarah and Jesse snap forward. "I forgive you, and I am pretty sure Sarah does too." Sarah nodded. "We'll get there, but right now, we need to choose. Fast." Sarah said, feeling Ethan's faint breath and heartbeat. It almost shattered her undead heart.

"I hope you won't need to choose."

The trio turned around and gasped.

Erica, Mark and Rory stood above them, all of them with...fangs in their mouth. Sky gasped as she shot to her feet.

"M-Mark? Y-You..v-vampire?" She stuttered, seeing the fangs in his mouth. He weakly smiled, his fangs glistening as Sky looked at him through teary eyes.

"Long story. But I am coming with you, and Jesse, Sarah, Erica and Rory are going with Ethan to the hospital."

Everyone nodded as Mark held Sky in his arms and sped off, Sky still getting used to the fact Mark was a vampire.

What was to happen, Sky didn't know.

But she did know that the end wasn't gonna come so easy.

Not at all.

* * *

Sarah, Erica, Rory and Jesse carried Ethan's body into the hospital room. Rory sighed.

"So what is the backstory? Fell down stairs? Got exploded by a nuclear bomb? Pressured sex?" Everyone groaned as Sarah rubbed her forehead.

"I'll take care of this." She said. They walked Ethan to the emergency room as doctors, nurses and paramedics surrounded him.

"Is this young man alright?" A paramedic asked. Sarah had tears down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"N-No. We were..um..walking through our house and Ethan tripped and fell down the stairs. He hit a wall and his head started to bleed. I couldn't feel a pulse, and I doubted that he...he.." She broke to sobs as the paramedics took Ethan.

"He'll be fine. What is his name and all of your names?" Jesse's eyes widened as everyone started giving names.

"He is Ethan Morgan. I am Sarah Fox. He is Rory Keaner, she is Erica Jones, and he is-"

"Phillip Staunton." Jesse answered quickly, an accent in his voice. The paramedic nodded.

"Okay, well just wait here and we could see what we could do."

And with that they were all in the waiting room, humming as their hearts filled in terror.

"Why did you call yourself Phillip Staunton?" Erica asked, breaking the silence. "And why the weird british accent?" Rory added, stifling a giggle. Jesse grinned.

"Well, I am over 200 years old, so they obviously will go through our medical records. I'll just say that I wasn't born in Whitechapel, but in England or something. If they ask anything else, I'll just stick with the dialogue I always have planned. In any case, I'll manipulate them." He explained. Everyone nodded as they were back to silence once more. Sarah was quiet as Jesse scooted towards her.

"Look Sarah, everything is going to be alright. You will be fine. He will be fine." He assured. Sarah weakly smiled.

"Thanks Jesse." She then grinned. "I mean Phillip." She laughed, pecking his cheek before going to the washroom. Everyone squealed as the older vampire blushed.

"I forgot to ask, what happened? You guys were manipulated by Anastasia? Right?" Rory and Erica laughed.

* * *

_"Hello?" Anastasia called out from above the tree trump. "I command you to bring me down!" She exclaimed angrily._

* * *

"Let's just say that Anastasia won't ever manipulate anyone again." Rory said, getting a laugh from all of them.

* * *

Sky walked silently through the halls, Mark alongside as he was trying to sniff out a scent. Sky groaned.

"How are you a vampire? Why did you never tell me?" Mark groaned.

"It was when I was in Arizona and you and Benny had a..date." He said, spitting the words out as Sky nodded. "A vampire came along, hungry. I told it not to kill me, but to turn me. And voila!" He said. "The others don't know the real story yet, so I ask you to keep it quiet." Mark added quickly. Sky sighed as she hugged the British vampire.

"Okay Mark. I promise." She said with a smile.

"Well aren't you guys looking sweet."

Sky and Mark turned around to see none other than Benny, holding the Lucifractor in his hands. Sky walked slowly to him as she posed to touch the Lucifractor. But Benny pulled it away, grinning.

"Can't touch something you can't have Sky." He said, also stepping back. Sky huffed in annoyance as Mark sighed.

"Okay Benny, we got you, so let's go find the others and go!" He said quickly. Benny twirled the Lucifractor in his hand and smiled.

"I don't think so..." He said nonchalantly. Mark and Sky froze in their tracks as they gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sky said nervously. Benny laughed.

"Join me instead."

The three words echoed the broken Council room as Mark stepped forward, flashing his fangs. Benny's confused and fearful eyes flickered back in seconds, laughing.

"So I see you joined Team V now, eh Mark? What is the hold up? You guys coming or what." Benny paused as he pointed the Lucifractor at Mark. He smirked.

"Well, everyone but Mark that is." He said. Sky gasped as Mark rose his hands in defeat. retracting his fangs.

"Okay dude, I think that is enough joking around. Come on, Ethan needs us." Benny pretended to think about it before laughing once more. Sky looked fearfully at Benny; this was not normal. Yet...

"Please Mark, enough with the pity. Play me a memory; our friends always need us." Benny said, his sleeve covering his hand. And that is where it hit Sky.

"Show me your hands. Now!" Sky commanded. Benny looked at Sky nervously, but confidently.

"Now why would I do that?" Benny sneered. Sky stepped in front of Mark.

"Because if I know anything, it's that I've been played by an impostor before, and I will not be again." She said loud and clear. Benny rose his hands as he grinned. Sky gasped.

There was no ring.

"So there! You caught me. I cannot use the imitator's ring if it isn't on my finger. My bad!" He said, lifting up his foot and slipping the ring of his toe. Not to anyone's surprise, Benny stayed exactly the same. Sky gulped as Benny pointed the Lucifractor on Mark. He grinned.

"I gave you guys a chance. And you refused. So I am gonna show you what it's like to suffer silence. Your silence is deadly." Benny cackled as he zapped Mark with the Lucifractor. A agonizing scream emitted from Mark's mouth as he crumpled. Benny laughed at his pain as Sky growled at Benny.

"You are so going down Benny. I don't know what is happening to you, but you almost killed our best friend. And I will stop at nothing to find out what is wrong with you." Benny laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He said teasingly. "And who is gonna stop me?" He added.

"I am."

Benny turned around to be hit in the head by Scarlet. Benny's eyes flashed purple as the metal sensor Scarlet hit Benny with glowed an intense purple. He fell to the ground as the Lucifractor fell out of his hand and shattered in a huge puff of smoke. Scarlet went beside Sky, tears in her eyes as she hugged the older vampire tightly.

"I am so sorry Sky. I know what I did, it was like I got trapped in my own mind. You don't have to forgive me, but I am sorry." Sky sniffed. "I-It's fine, just please see Mark. I am gonna take care of Benny." Sky said.

As Scarlet aided Mark, who wasn't that badly injured aside from the fact he got a burn from the Lucifractor, Sky went beside Benny once more. He groaned as he sat up.

"Please don't tell me I..o-oh." He said, looking at Mark and into Sky's teary eyes. He started to cry as well, his tears flowing as he hugged Sky.

"I am sorry. Please...I am sorry." He moaned. "I almost killed Mark...and I cannot believe I did." Sky nodded.

"It is fine. Mark is fine, I am fine. It seemed like your mind was possessed by the Lucifractor when you held it. When did you exactly held it?" Benny sighed as he face palmed.

"When Stern gave me the Lucifractor, I thought I could smash it and run. But it possessed my mind. Luckily, Scarlet was able to absorb it once more through that metal sensor." Benny walked towards that and threw it far outside of the broken Council room. It exploded, leaving a small ripple of magic. Mark weakly stood up as he saw Benny. He quickly backed up as Benny shook his head, hugging the vampire/spellmaster.

"I am so so so sorry Mark. My mind, possessed, Lucifractor.." Benny explained tiredly. Mark hugged him back.

"It is okay lad. I am okay, you are okay, Sky's okay. Now we need to get to the Whitechapel Hospital. Ethan is in danger of death." Benny eyes widened as he started to run. Mark sped up to him and grabbed him.

"Time for a bit of a joyride Weir. I need my practice." Mark said jokingly.

Benny's scream echoed the room as they flew off. Sky and Scarlet laughed as Scarlet flew Sky too, following the screams of the spellmaster.

* * *

Benny, Mark, Scarlet, Sky, Erica, Sarah, Jesse and Rory gathered around in the waiting room. Sky looked at Jesse as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Why don't you stay in Whitechapel Jesse?" Jesse sighed as he pulled out a wallet. A logo appeared as the gang exchanged looks.

"I joined this supernatural agency who helps others with their supernatural problems. I found it is the least I could do since I totally almost killed everyone. Speaking of which, I have to leave. Please call me when Ethan feels better." He said as he stood up.

Everyone hugged the older vampire. "We promise." Benny said solemnly. "Thank you Jesse." Sarah added as the vampire sped off. Scarlet sighed.

"I need to get back to the school. I'll see you all at school." Scarlet said, zooming off as well.

Everyone suddenly heard a door click as they gasped.

"E-Ethan?" Sarah said in disbelief, running up to hug the seer. Ethan nodded as he leaned on the crutches he had.

"Well, after a few tests and blood tests, I am fine. And my leg is starting to feel better, so I think I am all fine now." He said reassuringly. Everyone cheered as Benny pumped his fists in the air.

"Tacos are so on me!" Benny cheered, as the rest of the gang laughed. Sarah signed discharge papers as they walked out vicariously, totally forgetting about one person.

Stern.

* * *

"I cannot believe you failed!"

Shadow yelled at Stern. Stern knew Shadow was more powerful than anyone he ever knew, so he stepped back shakily.

"I-I didn't see the nurse...I am sorry! Spare me!" He pleaded. Shadow groaned as it pulled of his mask. Stern looked at it in fear as Shadow sharpened its fangs.

"Your death is certain Sinistero." It growled.

And it sunk its fangs into Stern, sucking him alive. Shadow dropped Stern, dead on the floor.

It sighed in relief as it pulled back on its mask. It rolled its eyes.

"Some accomplices are just too hard to get." It said sarcastically as it flew off.

"I'll get my revenge 'supernatural gang'! WHATEVER IT TAKES!" The Shadow exclaimed from the rooftops, flying away into the night.

* * *

**A/N- I didn't plan on it, but I will make a short epilogue after this! I hope you like it! It will be more of a songfic ending to wrap up the story sweetly, and I'll get it up either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. No promises!**

**Anyway, that concludes the three part finale! Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	15. Only You

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the end of Just Friends :(  
**

**I love making the Friends Series. Seriously. SO AWESOME! And letting stories go is so hard for me :'( But we are gonna be okay because I got a bunch of new stories involving Sky and the gang! And seriously, Ex-Friends is coming, and with that, the revelation of Shadow, a new couple, and a HUGE surprise. You are gonna love it!**

**Special Thanks To...**

**bellacullen07  
MBAV fan66  
Guest  
FangedMe**

**And everyone else who had read this story! Thanks so much! The list may look small, but it means everything to me. I love how I meet at least one new reader every time I write a new story. It is amazing!**

**So this chapter is sorta like a wrapping up chapter. A little celebration of you say. Read on, drop a final review, and thanks for making this story so special to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just the plots, Sky and Mark, Atil, and blah blah blah. I don't own the songs in here either! Elton John and The Platters are pretty awesome though ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just Friends: Chapter 15: Only You

* * *

Sky, Benny, Mark, Sarah, Erica, Ethan and Rory walked into the Bryans' household, laughing as they exchanged the stories.

"...And then, Mark totally exploded the entire science lab! It got all over Mrs. Debruey's dress! Mark and I had to stay over an entire recess to clean it up!" Sky said animatedly as she laughed. Mark blushed furiously.

"It is not my fault! I wanted to show Sky that she was doing the experiment wrong!" Benny rose and eyebrow. "And how did that go for you?" Everyone laughed as they plopped on the couch. Sky brought out soda and popcorn as Sky plugged in her parents' old karaoke machine. Benny looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I figured since our last date with karaoke went furiously wrong, it might be cool to start over, don't ya think?" Sky said, pulling out some microphones. There was enough for each one of them, and everyone smiled as they started their singing.

It was gonna be a great night.

* * *

"What a wonderful world!"

Benny finished off the famous Louis Armstrong song. Everyone whistled as Benny jokingly bowed. Sky hugged Benny as she looked at the time. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh guys! It is almost 12 midnight! You guys staying over?" Sky asked. Everyone nodded as Rory smiled.

"C'mon! Let us do one more song! These old songs are very refreshing! Makes me feel...relaxed!" Erica nodded excitingly.

"He is right! Everyone listens to pop songs, me included! But this reminds us where awesome songs actually come from! Let's do Elton John!" She squealed, making everyone laugh as she chose the famous Lion King song. Everyone picked up their microphones for their final duet as Sky started off.

"There's calm surrender, to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind, can be turned away!" Sky sung gracefully as Mark watched the words flash on the screen.

"An enchanted moment, and it sees me through! It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you!" Mark held the note, making everyone smile as Rory shot up to his feet, singing at the top of his lungs.

"And can you feel! The love! Tonight?! It is where we are!" He sang actually greatly, as Erica joined in with her loving boyfriend, making everyone coo.

"It's enough, for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far!" She said, kissing Rory briefly. Sky smiled, her and Mark continuing where they left off.

"And can you feel, the love, tonight? How it's laid to rest!" They sang in harmony as Benny joined them, the three spellmasters singing gracefully.

"It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best!" Sky jokingly brought a high note on as everyone whistled, Ethan joining the karaoke party.

"There's a time for everyone, if they only learn. That the twisted kaleidoscope, moves us all in turn!" Ethan sung, his jazzy voice lingering as Sarah grinned at her lover, pecking his cheek.

"There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors!" She, bringing the note up and down like a rock star! They finished off the last lyric together.

"When the heart of this star crossed voyager, beats in time with yours!" Their voices blended perfectly as Benny brought it all down.

"Can you feel, the love, tonight? It is where we are!" He said, rising his microphone as Sky giggled, continuing the song.

"It's enough for this wide eyes wanderer! That we got this far!" She sang through giggles. Mark, Sarah, Erica and Rory started to sing the rest.

"And can you feel, the love, tonight?! How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best!" The last chorus of the song flashed on the screen as the whole gang sang together, their voices harmonizing each others.

"It's enough, for this wide eyed wanderer that we got this far!"

All the girls sang the high note as they boys lowered their voices. The song ended as everyone laughed. Sky smiled joyfully as she secretly pressed stop on her IPod.

It was a good thing she recorded this. Or else she would never remember this night.

She saw all her friends' laughing faces as she smile.

Correction; with or without the recording, she will always remember their victory, and the night they shared together as friends.

* * *

Sky walked out of her room. It was maybe 1 am or so, and she forgot to unplug the karaoke machine. She hoped everyone was asleep as she crept downstairs.

But she stopped right in her tracks when she heard a familiar song play on. A jazzy song played in the background, as a beautiful song played on.

"Only you..."

Sky swayed softly to the beat as she knelt on the carpet stairs. She saw a peek of Benny, who sang in the microphone softly, but beautifully.

"Can make, this world seem right..." Sky hummed along as Benny continued the Platters' song.

"Only you can make, the darkness bright..." Benny sang, his voice rising to a perfect tone as Sky whispered along to the song.

"Only you and you alone, can thrill me like you do...and fill my heart with love for only you!" Benny finished off. Sky couldn't handle it anymore as she dashed down the stairs in her nightgown, grabbing a mic and starting to sing along. This made Benny stop mid-note in shock, being startled by the spellmaster as she rose the high note to a lower one.

"Only you!" Sky's feminine voice filled the air as Benny grinned, swaying and twirling the spellmaster around the room as the two sung.

"Can make this change in me..." Sky continued. Benny started the next verse.

"For it's true..." He said soulfully. The two brought it together.

"You are my destiny!" They sung gracefully as Benny dipped Sky like a pro. Sky felt the strange feeling of deja vu as she continued to sing.

"When you hold my hand,"

"I understand the magic that you do!" He said, snapping his fingers to see a spark of light. Sky's laugh filled his ears with joy as he started to sing once more with Sky.

"You're my dream come true..." Benny sang as Sky finished him off.

"My one and only you!"

The two danced as the musical interlude filled their ears. They waltzed through the dark living room as the moonlight beamed through the window. Sky brought the high note up once more.

"Only you!" Sky said, beaming as Benny grinned, rocking closely against the spellmaster.

"Can make this change in me!"

The two twirled around as Benny held Sky up, making her giggle and laugh as his strong arms spun her around, the two still singing.

"For it's true, you are my destiny!" Sky and Benny sang in harmony. Benny conjured a bunch of pink swirls of magic that dissolved in thin air, leaving a sparkly trail that made Sky smile in awe and wonder.

"When you hold my hand," They linked hands in unison. "I can understand, the magic that you do!" The song lingered as Benny smiled at Sky.

"You're my dream come true." He sang softly, pulling Sky in close as she finished the song off.

"My one and only you!" The two sung in harmony as the song finally finished off.

They stared into each others' eyes carefully, searching for any signs. Benny couldn't help himself but to pull Sky in for a kiss. She gasped in surprise as she kissed back, the kiss passionate and meaningful.

They pulled enough softly, breathing heavily.

And without saying any words, they went their separate ways, Sky unplugged the karaoke machine as Benny went to the Sky's room to wait for Sky.

But they knew that there were no hard feelings..

Since both of them blushed furiously, awaiting what happens next in the future of their relationship.

That was about to start spiraling.

* * *

**A/N- Couldn't help but add that last sentence in, hoping it will help you await the next story! **

**So I am gonna put a early update to my profile because it needs improvement. Might do that tomorrow or sometime before March. All my stories will be there, including the Friends Series, The Kingdom's End trilogy, all my mini stories and hopes for future multi-chapters/one shots! So look out for that.**

**Thanks for reading the story! Got questions? PM me! I am always there ;) Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
